El brillo de tus ojos
by gonlamir93
Summary: Año 1995. Ambientado en el atentado con gas sarín del metro de Tokio. Yuri Katsuki contempló aquel test de embarazo una última vez. La última. Pasó el dedo pulgar encima del sensor, como si esperase que aquellos símbolos que declaraban que el test había dado positivo se enfumasen. Lloró. No estaba preparado para tener un bebé. (Victuuri, AU, M-preg)
1. 20 de marzo

**Hola a todos, soy Gonlamir.**

 **Este es el primer fanfic que me decido a escribir de YOI. Esta historia está inspirada en el libro Undergroud, de Haruki Murakami y en experiencias personales o conocidas por terceras personas. Tenía que plasmar esta historia de alguna manera y tomé prestados los personajes de Yuri! on Ice, idea original de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo, para ello.**

 **Este fanfic está ambientado en el año 1995, en un AU (universo alterno) en el que existen hombres con la capacidad de concebir. Sin embargo, no se trata de un Omegaverse. No hay alfas. No hay omegas. Tan solo M-preg.**

 **Espero les guste la lectura y puedan llegar a conectar con los sentimientos que quiero transmitir. Sientanse libres de comentar, sus comentarios serán recibidos con mucho cariño :)**

 **Lunes, 20 de marzo - 8.14 am**

Había logrado que Yurio dejase de pellizcarle el abdomen cuando pudo verlo.

¿No había sentido algo parecido antes?

Claro. Era la misma sensación, esa en la que se te seca la garganta y se te encoge el estómago, en la que quieres apartar la mirada, bien por vergüenza o para evitar algo similar. Lo había visto varias veces antes, en diferentes situaciones. odas las veces era un tanto desagradable para él, como espectador. Es diferente cuando el que lo sufre es uno mismo.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora sentía que algo verdaderamente no iba bien?

Entre convulsiones angustiosas, el chico sentado frente a él se acababa de llevar la mano a la boca para no vomitar.

Y dentro del vagón se volvió un completo caos.

 **Lunes, 20 de marzo - 7.58 am**

Clic. Click. Click. Click.

Un sonido estúpido que engatusa el cerebro. Aquellas bolitas metálicas del péndulo de Newton rebotaban en horizontal sobre el escritorio, marcando el ritmo de los movimiento de los dedos de Victor sobre el teclado, cual metrónomo. Una y otra vez. Lo ayudaba a concentrarse. Eso, y el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios.

El empleado de la cabina contigua bostezó sonoramente.

— Buenos días, Marooka — saludó sin dejar de aporrear el teclado, con la vista fija en la pantalla del monitor. Era un poco raro que su compañero llegase tan temprano a la oficina. El rostro cuadriculado de Marooka asomó sobre el panel (uno de esos paneles de separación que no llegan al techo) frente a él.

— Nikiforov. Buenos días— la cabeza desapareció. El sonido de papeles siendo manipulados llegó hasta sus oídos. Marooka entró a su cubículo dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?— el hombre japonés de corte de cabello clásico observó alrededor. Una cobija descansaba sobre la cajonera de esquina del cubículo. Ah, y ceniceros con restos de colillas aún humeantes rodeando el espacio del monitor de Victor, cual ritual de invocación vudú — Pasaste la noche aquí,¿eh?— masculló orgulloso de poder deducirlo.

— Premio— Victor cesó el movimiento de su manos sobre el teclado para apoyar la espalda en en la silla, dando una honda calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en el cenicero más cercano— Llévate esto, ¿quieres?— le tendió los ceniceros llenos; Marooka no se negó y con una mirada que Victor interpretó como "dichoso adicto al trabajo, ¿quién trabaja el domingo por la noche?" se fue.

Sus piernas crujieron cuando las estiró, al igual que los brazos. Los ojos le escocían por la privación de sueño. Cruzó los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró. Más bien exhaló todo el aire limpio que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Su cubículo estaba impregnado de olor a tabaco, y una difusa neblina blanca flotaba sobre este. Alargó un brazo y lo agitó para expandir la neblina de tabaco, ayudándose de los ruedines de su silla para desplazarse por el cubículo. Dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo cuando vio que se dispersaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Hacía mucho que no fumaba como un descosido.

Suerte que la empresa dejase las oficinas abiertas en domingo para los empleados que deseasen acumular horas extras. Necesitaba desconectar de alguna forma y Victor no conocía mejor manera que trabajar horas y horas como un enfermo. Así su mente acababa en mínimos y dejaba de pensar en aquello que lo atormentaba. Solía funcionar, _casi_ siempre.

Marooka volvió con dos latas de café caliente de la máquina expendedora del recibidor.

— Toma— puso una de las latas junto a su teclado- Tienes una cara horrible, Nikiforov- se rió. Victor tomó la lata y la abrió con un chasquido de la hebilla metálica. Dio un largo sorbo de aquel líquido caliente sin preocuparse por el ardor en su boca y garganta. Maroka dejó de reír al verle así— ¿Estás bien, amigo?— preguntó dando un sorbo pequeño a su café.

— No — jadeó Victor tras separar los labios de la lata, como su aquel trago le hubiese dejado sin aire. Se levantó de la silla y salió al pasillo entre los cubículos que dividían los puestos de trabajo. Solo los jefes de departamento y los editores disponían de aquellos paneles de PVC que separaban su zona de trabajo del resto de empleados.

Miró su reloj analógico de pulsera. Las ocho y trece de la mañana. Últimamente estaban de moda los relojes que daban la hora en digitos, pero eran demasiado bastos y grandes para el estilo del peliplateado. Dió un sorbo a su café.

—¿Hay reunión de los de marketing a primera hora?— preguntó contemplando el sector contiguo al suyo. Todavía no había llegado ningún empleado y ya pasaba de la hora de entrada común.

—Que yo sepa no— Marooka se rascó la nuca, bostezando ampliamente.

Vieron acercarse tímidamente a uno de los novatos desde la isla de las revistas (nombre dado por los empleados al departamento que llevaba la edición de las revistas temáticas de la editorial). Sabían que era un novato por el traje oscuro pulcramente planchado y la escarapela plastificada en la que figuraban su nombre y su departamento. Lo veteranos no usaban el identificador, salvo en las reuniones entre departamentos.

—Buenos días- saludó el chico con una acusada reverencia; los dos hombres tan solo inclinaron la cabeza— Disculpen… ¿ustedes saben si hoy había algo… algún evento…?— el novato parecía preocupado, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa— Es raro que no haya ningún superior en el departamento a estas horas…

—Sabemos tan poco como tú, eeeeh... Minami— leyó Marooka en su identificador.

—A-Ah, ¿no?...—Minami se empezó a poner nervioso.

—Tranquilo, Minami— terció Victor con una media sonrisa cansada- Espera unos minutos más, probablemente no tarden en llegar. Asegurate que todo esté en orden cuando tus compañeros se incorporen.

El novato pareció conforme con las palabras del peliplateado porque suspiró algo más sereno y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Se te dan bien los niños, Nikiforov— se pitorreó Marooka volviendo a su mesa. Victor se mantuvo inmóvil contemplando las amplias oficinas, sin la vista fija en ninguna parte. Niños.

A sus 28 años no veía niños en su futuro. Ni tan siquiera en un lejano futuro. Toda su vida había visto esa posibilidad como improbable.

No sabría qué hacer con un bebé. No aborrecía a los niños pequeños, era simplemente la sensación de "se mira pero no se toca".

Suspiró apesadumbrado. Puto supuesto condón perforado.

El silencio de las oficinas fue invadido por el súbito bramido de las sirenas policiales, procedente del exterior. Victor se acercó a la ventanas con semblante molesto. Un desfile de ambulancias y coches de policía circulaban a velocidad desmedida por la avenida frente al edificio.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso había ocurrido un accidente cerca?

Dos horas más tarde los empleados del piso sexto de la editorial Godansha, algunos empleados llegaban a las oficinas. Muchos con cara de pánico y murmurando con voz temblorosa.

Victor despegó la cara de la pantalla para escuchar.

— Tranquila, Hirose— oyó la voz de Marooka desde el pasillo.

— Es horrible… Marooka-san… Yo… Menos mal que yo… pero Satoshi…— un sollozo entrecortado hizo eco en toda el pasillo. No tardaron en escucharse más llantos e hipidos, convirtiendo la planta seis en una algarabía. Victor salió de su cubículo, desconcertado. Los empleados que lloraban contaban algo que había ocurrido en las estaciones de metro cercanas.

Minami subió el volumen de una radio portátil para que todos pudieran escuchar el reporte de las autoridades.

— _...la policía afirma que se trata de una acción premeditada para causar el mayor número posible de muertos. A las 8:17 de la mañana, hora punta en que miles de personas se desplazaban a sus puestos de trabajo, más de 300 personas han sido evacuadas de las estaciones de Tsukiji y Kasumigaseki, con claros síntomas de envenenamiento por gas tóxico. La cifra de evacuados es aproximada ya que las labores de evacuación prosiguen. Los hospitales de las inmediaciones han declarado su..._ —

 **Lunes, 20 de marzo - 12:32 pm**

Makkachin salió a recibirle cuando entró al apartamento, alzándose sobre sus dos patas para lamerle la barbilla. Divertido, Victor dejó el portafolio en la cómoda del hall, acariciando la cabeza de su cariñosa mascota. Caminó hasta el salón despojándose de su abrigo para dejarlo sobre el diván de cuero negro.

Makkachin ladró para llamar su atención. Agitaba la cola con alegría. No veía a Makkachin desde el domingo por la mañana. Yuri debió traerlo de vuelta a casa ese mismo día. Su sonrisa se disolvió al pensar en el japonés.

Aflojó el nudo de la corbata y revisó el contestador del teléfono. Tenía tres mensajes nuevos. Presionó el botón de reproducción. El primer mensaje sonó.

 _Vitya soy yo, Yuri P. El lunes por la mañana tengo una audición en el Nuevo teatro nacional. Después el tazón de cerdo y yo iremos a comer ramen, ¿te apuntas? Poka!_

 _Biiiip_. Victor borró el mensaje. Hacía varias semanas que no veía al chico rubio, pero no le apetecía el plan. Siguiente.

— _Victor_ — contuvo el aliento al escuchar la suave voz de Yuri, levente enlatada por efecto de la grabadora— _He dejado a Makkachin en tu casa. Pasó la noche conmigo… he pensado que estaría mejor en tu casa, porque hoy no estaré en casa_ — las pausas de Yuri eran demasiado reveladoras a veces; lo escuchó suspirar- _Le he llevado de paseo y dado de comer antes de irme. Hablamos, ¿vale?... Te quiero._

 _Biiiip._ Dudó antes de presionar la tecla de "eliminar mensaje". Observó el teléfono, decidiendo si llamar al japonés. De alguna forma que Yuri no hubiese _aquel_ asunto lo incomodaba. Anoche sobraron muchas palabras, la mayoría hirientes. Inspiró sonoramente por la nariz y pasó al siguiente mensaje.

— _Buenos días_ \- una voz desconocida trataba de hacerse oír a través de un ruido de fondo ensordecedor; Victor pudo distinguir sirenas de ambulancias y gritos— _Le llamo del Hospital General XX. Le informamos que…._ — la voz hizo una pausa— _Yuri Katsuki se encuentra ingresado en nuestro hospital por una intoxicación por gas sarín. Este es un reporte provisional que debemos ofrecer a todos los familiares y allegados de las personas afectadas por el atentado terrorista. Le rogamos mantenga la calma._

 _Biiip._


	2. Gas venenoso

**Viernes, 17 de marzo - 12:47**

— ¡Yuri!— escuchaba la voz amortiguada de Pichit detrás de la puerta— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedo pasar?— oyó al chico trastabillar con el pomo, sin éxito.

Sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, Yuri estaba congelado, con la vista perdida en el linóleo que recubria el suelo del baño. Tenía las manos sudadas y notaba que estaba a punto de ahogarse.

Contempló aquel test de embarazo una última vez. La última. Sus manos temblaban. Había estado sujetando aquel artilugio en forma de palito, del tamaño de una lima de uñas, con tanto ímpetu que se había doblado un poco. Pasó el dedo pulgar encima del sensor, como si de alguna forma esperase que al hacer esto aquellos símbolos, que declaraban que el test había dado positivo, se esfumasen.

Un sollozo escapó de los más profundo de su garganta.

Pensaba que el aumento de peso se debía a que estaba pasando por una nueva etapa de ansiedad, por la presión de los ensayos para la próxima audición y las primeras críticas que Yuri había recibido tras su debut en el Teatro Tokio Takarazuka. No todas habían sido agradables y eso a veces mermaba su autoconfianza, ya de por sí frágil. Sin embargo, empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien cuando se desvaneció el día anterior en medio de la clase, después del ensayo grupal. Creyó que se trataba de un resfriado, por el cambio de estación.

Fue su amiga Yuko Nishigori quien esa misma mañana, al verle decaído, más gordito y ojeroso, pidió explicaciones. Al explicar sus síntomas, Yuko se quedó pensativa. _Acompáñame, Yuri_ , le había dicho ella, siendo arrastrado hasta una farmacia, en la que Yuko pidió algunas cosas en el mostrador que Yuri no llegó a entender. Tras pagar el importe y salir de la farmacia, Yuko rebuscó en la bolsita de plástico que acababan de darle por la compra y puso una cajita en su mano. Yuri tragó cuando supo lo que era. Un test de embarazo.

Sobre aquel inodoro, se llevó las manos a la boca para mitigar el llanto descontrolado que no cesaba y que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblase. Gruesas lágrimas caían sobre la tela de sus zapatillas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

~~~~

 **Lunes, 20 de marzo - 12:45**

En la recepción de urgencias del hospital, atestada de heridos, imperaba la anarquía. Victor era capaz de compararlo con el infierno, sin sutilezas. Personas tendidas en el suelo sobre lonas a falta de camillas, enfermeros desplazándose de un lado a otro, mujeres y hombres llorando, voces indignadas ante la falta de recursos e información... En aquel momento, Victor tomó conciencia de la gravedad de lo que había pasado. Las palabras "atentado terrorista" y "gas venenoso" llegaban a él de todas direcciones desde que había salido de casa, tras escuchar el último mensaje guardado en su contestadora. El personal hospitalario estaba visiblemente saturado por la situación, repartiendo mascarillas sanitarias y guantes profilácticos entre los heridos y allegados de las víctimas. Un médico tuvo que alzar la voz con un familiar que exigía saber la situación de un paciente.

— ¡Señor, ¿qué síntomas tiene?!— le preguntó nerviosa una enfermera ataviada con mascarilla y guantes— ¡¿Le han hecho los análisis?!

— No, yo…¡No soy una víctima!— aclaró Victor, saliendo de su estupor; tanto él como la enfermera se vieron obligados a alzar la voz para escucharse entre el bullicio— ¡Estoy buscando a un herido, su nombre es Yuri Katsu…!

— ¡Lo siento, los familiares deben esperar en recepción para ser informados!- la enfermera, al comprobar que no era un herido, se retiró a toda prisa.

— ¡Victor!— la figura de una mujer alta de cabello castaño se abrió paso entre el gentío y corrió hacia Victor, que la reconoció al instante como la profesora de ballet de Yuri, Minako Okukawa— ¡Victor, gracias a Dios!— lo agarró del brazo para llevarlo hacia un pasillo menos transitado. La mujer tenía surcos de haber llorado en sus mejillas.

— ¿Dónde está Yuri? ¿Cómo está?— preguntó turbado, sintiéndose algo mareado de repente; al ver el panorama de antes, a esas altura dudaba que Yuri se encontrase completamente ileso.

— Cu-cuando he llegado, Yuri acababa de perder la conciencia y se lo estaban llevando a urgencias. Desde entonces no me dejan verle. ¡Joder!— Minako se abrazó, su expresión contraída en un gesto ofuscado— Llevo horas tratando de saber algo más pero los médicos no nos dicen nada. El marido de Yuko ha estado a punto de perder la paciencia y casi golpea a un enfermero. ¡To-todo es un desastre, Victor!— el mentón de la mujer tembló, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿No se sabe nada? ¿Ni un pronóstico?— a Victor aquel hecho le sacaba de sus casillas.

— Se sabe lo que no deja de repetirse en la televisión y en la radio— Minako sorbió por la nariz, encogiéndose de hombros— Envenenamiento por gas venenoso, ni siquiera saben aún qué tipo de gas es y nadie sabe qué procedimientos tienen que seguir para contrarrestar los efectos. Los médicos tienen las manos atadas, sin saber qué hacer, solo ponen suero a los heridos y les hacen análisis.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

— ¡Minako!— la amiga de la infancia de Yuri corría hacia ellos desde el hall de recepción— ¡Victor!— al girarse, el peliplateado vio un atisbo de alivio en la mirada de Yuko; aquella mujer menuda, a primera vista de franca belleza, tenía ahora bolsas en los ojos y el cabello mal recogido. Yuko lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando la cabeza en su torso, llorando a lágrima viva. El temblor del llanto de la mujer sobrecogió a Victor, que le devolvió el abrazo en un intento por consolarla. Minako se tapaba la boca con una mano, con los ojos brillosos y frente arrugada.

Ver tan afectadas a aquellas mujeres le hizo intuir lo peor. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no alterarse, guardando la serenidad. Imploraba para sus adentros que Yuri estuviese bien, que no fuese un herido grave. Dios. Deseaba tanto abrazarlo, sentir su aliento y oler el aroma de su pelo.

— ¿Se sabe algo?— preguntó el ruso suavemente pasados unos segundos. Si los segundos se sentían así de angustiosos, los minutos debían ser terroríficos. Y aquellas mujeres habían pasado horas en aquel hospital, esperando por noticias, sufriendo todo aquello. Apretó la mandíbula.

Yuko talló sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

— Han trasladado a Yuri y a Yurio a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos— el rostro de Minako se descompuso al escucharla.

Victor sintió su estómago contraerse.

~~~~

Cuando llegaron a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, vieron un médico y dos enfermeros con mascarillas y guantes dando parte a un grupo de personas en el rellano, que los escuchaban con atención. Estaban nombrando, uno por uno, los nombres de varios heridos impresos en una lista.

— Katsuki Yuri— al oír el nombre, Victor se adelantó con impaciencia. El médico le observó con seriedad— ¿Es usted familiar de Katsuki-san?— Yuko se encaró con el médico.

— ¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo está?! Llevamos aquí horas— exclamó exaltada.

El médico ojeó con semblante cansado entre los folios que llevaba en la mano; suspiró— Sala 103. ¡Esperen!— les detuvo cuando hicieron ademán de ir a buscar la habitación— Ponganse mascarilla y guantes profilácticos.

La sala 103 era una sala de espera reabastecida temporalmente como sala de residentes, a falta de habitaciones en la Unidad de Cuidado Intensivos. Era una sala más amplia que una habitación común de hospital, con camas dispuestas en fila pegadas a la pared. Todas las camas estaban ocupadas con heridos, algunos conscientes, otros tumbados.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala una enfermera les advirtió que solo dejarían pasar a una persona a la vez por enfermo. A pesar de haber esperado durante horas por noticias de Yuri, Minako, Yuko y Takeshi estuvieron de acuerdo por unanimidad que debía ser Victor la persona en entrar.

Caminaba a través de las camas, buscando localizar al pelinegro. Cuando lo encontró, sus pies se detuvieron.

Le habían puesto uno de esos camisones deslucidos de hospital. Yacía tumbado en la cama, conectado a una máquina que producía un zumbido constante. Un dializador, una de esas máquinas usadas para filtrar las toxinas del torrente sanguíneo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de agujas y vías intravenosas. Una máscara de oxígeno le tapaba la boca. Era una visión realmente estremecedora.

Victor se acercó a la cama vacilante. Yuri tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía, pero sus labios estaban pálidos, casi lechosos, y secos.

—Yuri— susurró. Le temblaba la voz. La mascarilla sanitaria que llevaba le distorsionaba la voz. Inclinándose, acarició el pómulo descubierto del pelinegro— Yuri— llamó de nuevo. No había reacción. Los labios de Victor temblaron al mismo tiempo que su visión se emborronaba y lágrimas cayeron sobre el camisón de Yuri. Se dejó caer hasta que su frente tocó la del pelinegro, hipando por el llanto— Soy un estúpido. Perdóname.

~~~~

 **Domingo, 19 de marzo - 16:52**

Yuri inspiró hondo, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Victor y él hacía rato que acababan de llegar a casa del japonés. Habían ido a pasear por las calles de Shibuya con Makkachin, coqueteando y disfrutando juntos después de dos días sin poder verse, y ahora estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando té de cebada con unos pastelitos que había traído Mari semanas atrás desde Hasetsu.

—No vas a cenar, Victor— comentó Yuri distraídamente— Puedo preparar algo, si quieres— Victor negó con la cabeza, masticando un pastelito. Makkachin descansaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de Victor, meneando la cola con ademán somnoliento.

— Has estado ausente y débil últimamente. ¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Qué te dijo?— el peliplateado le miró a través de las finas hebras de su cabello plateado, sonriendo con calma— ¿Estás mejor?

—Algo— el pelinegro agachó la mirada. Victor le estuvo observando un rato hasta que ya no aguantó más el silencio.

—¡Yuuuu~riii!— se irguió en la silla, mirándole con una mezcla de diversión e impaciencia— Llevas todo el día queriendo decirme algo. Oigo como aguantas la respiración y la sueltas de golpe al hablar. Me fijo en esos detalles— presionó el dedo índice en la mejilla del japonés.

Yuri suspiró con nerviosismo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó algo del tamaño de una lima de uñas. La colocó con lentitud sobre la mesa, frente a Victor. El ruso miró extrañado aquel objeto, aunque Yuri percibió que la actitud del peliplateado cambió al cabo de unos segundos.

—Estoy en-encinta— balbuceó antes de que el otro dijese nada, sin apartar la mirada de Victor, que aún no levantaba la vista del test de embarazo sobre la mesa— Ayer f-fui a la clínica… Estoy de once semanas…¿Recuerdas...

—¿Qué es esto?— cortó Victor, levantando la vista. Yuri lo miró, sin comprender.

—U-un test de embarazo...

—Ya sé lo que es. Te preguntó QUÉ significa esto— la voz de Victor se endureció; Yuri sintió su cuerpo empequeñecerse de repente y enmudeció, acobardado. Victor se puso de pie, Makkachin se quejó — ¿Has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo?

—No sabía... cómo decírtelo— Yuri le miró desde la silla, como un reo en mitad de un interrogatorio.

—¡Hemos tenido mucho cuidado!— Yuri dio un respingo; era la primera vez que oía a Victor vociferar. Victor se pasaba las manos por el pelo, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa— ¡Todas las veces hemos usado protección!

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Yuri sintió que iba a devolver, sus manos sudorosas se aferraban a la mesa.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que es mío?— Victor le dirigió una fría mirada, su expresión congelada en un rictus displicente.

Yuri tardó en reaccionar. No se esperaba eso. Gimoteó y miró a Victor dolido. Todo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse, augurando el llanto sin control en el que estaba a punto de explotar. Salió corriendo del comedor y se encerró en su cuarto. Todas sus emociones estallaron en llanto, deslizándose tras la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas. No podía pensar. No podía hablar. Estaba desconsolado y muy asustado.

Victor no se movió, chasqueó la lengua, iracundo y exasperado. Cogió su abrigo y salió del piso dando un portazo.

Intenten ponerse un poco en la situación tanto de Yuri como de Victor. Ninguno esperaba una responsabilidad tan grande y los dos están atemorizados.

¡Gracias por leer! :)

Contiuará...


	3. Del tamaño de un globito

ADVERTENCIA: lemon

 **Lunes, 20 de marzo - 20:40**

El atentado con gas sarín en el metro de Tokio se llevó las vidas de doce personas. Miles de personas resultaron heridas, y se desconocen las consecuencias o secuelas que padecerán los civiles que estuvieron en contacto con el gas sarín. Los medios de comunicación no fueron prestos al alertar a la población, ya que la información que dieron en un principio no era certera y muchos de los servicios de evacuación de heridos tuvieron que improvisar sus acciones.

La mañana del veinte de marzo, los perpetradores de la tragedia situaron y agujerearon bolsas con gas sarín en estado líquido, envueltos en papel de periódicos, en tres de las líneas de metro de Tokio: la Línea Chiyoda, la Línea Marunouchi y la Línea Hibiya.

Yuri y Yurio viajaban en la línea Marunouchi dirección a la estación de Akasaka-mitsuke, en un vagón que contenía una bolsa de gas sarín.

Victor hubiese pasado la noche velando a Yuri si no fuese porque la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos tenía un restrictivo horario de visitas.

Al estar expuesto al gas sarín era muy probable que Yuri presentase síntomas similares a los del resto de heridos. Los heridos más graves habían acabado en coma vegetativo, con escasa capacidad de recuperación. La condición de Yuri era incierta, si bien parecía permanecer en "estado de sueño", sin llegar a ser un coma propiamente, con grandes probabilidades de volver al estado de consciencia en las horas siguientes. Yurio se había llevado la peor parte. El chico rubio permanecía en otra sala de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Le habían conectado a un dializador ya que su hígado estaba dañado por la inhalación del gas y permanecía en un estado grave de pérdida de conciencia.

El mecanismo de acción del gas sarín se asemeja al de los pesticidas y ataca al sistema nervioso central, llegando a paralizar órganos como los pulmones, derivando en paradas cardiorrespiratorias.

Las enfermeras, doctoras y auxiliares, al pasar junto a la cama de Yurio, expresaban su pena, un ángel en aquel estado, pobrecito. Ciertamente ver así a Yurio, lo hacía parecer un niño indefenso.

— Ya estoy en ca...— al abrir la puerta del piso de Yuri, Victor enmudeció de golpe. Era la costumbre. Siempre que iba de visita a la casa de Yuri exclamaba aquel saludo japonés. Yuri salía a recibirlo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Ese día no saldría a recibirlo. Miró al suelo cabizbajo. Yuko se abrió paso a través del recibidor, despojándose de los zapatos.

Ah. Había ido con Yuko al apartamento para llevarse los documentos del seguro médico de Yuri, que requerían en el hospital, aunque el gobierno central había proclamado que los gastos hospitalarios de los heridos del atentado quedaban a cuenta del estado.

Victor se descalzó y atravesó el comedor. En ese comedor Yuri le había revelado que estaba en estado y él, presa del pánico, no había reaccionado nada bien. Suspiró abatido.

— ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?— Yuko estaba revisando los cajones de las cómodas del salón. Victor cruzó todo el salón y abrió la puerta de la terraza, se sentía asfixiante allí dentro. Un viento fresco se coló en la estancia, meciendo sus cabellos y el bajo de su gabardina color café.

Victor miró por encima de su hombro. Localizó el parpadeo de un luz en un extremo de la habitación, junto al televisor. Había mensajes en el contestador de Yuri. Presionó el botón de reproducción mecánicamente. Yuko interrumpió su búsqueda al escuchar el primer mensaje: era suyo.

 _—¡Yuri, Yuko al habla! ¿Cómo te fue en la visita al ginecólogo? Espero que no te hayas puesto muy nervioso. Yurio acaba de llamar para quedar a comer ramen mañana, ¡yuhuu! Takeshi tiene el día libre y nos apuntaremos, las niñas estarán en la guardería, ¡fiuu! Las adoro pero no viene mal descansar un poco. Ya te tocará_ — una risa suave se escuchó— _Mmm_ — una pausa— _Yuri, ¿le contaste a Victor sobre tu estado? ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

Al ser un modelo más antiguo, el contestador de Yuri borraba los mensajes tras reproducirlos.

— Yuri y yo nos vimos el viernes por la mañana, antes de sus clases — relató la mujer menuda a su espalda— Fuimos a la farmacia y le compré un test de embarazo. Si le hubieses visto, Yuri estaba congelado. Ese mismo día después de comer me llamó llorando— oyó a Yuko suspirar.

— Ayer, Yuri me enseñó el test. Le dije algo horrible y él... Se quedó aquí, solo... — la voz le tembló— Soy un idiota.

Yuko no dijo nada, solo se acercó al contestador y presionó el botón. El siguiente mensaje comenzó a reproducirse. Era un mensaje de su madre, llamándole en tono preocupado, queriendo saber cómo se encontraba, había escuchado las noticias del atentado y no estaría tranquila hasta que su hijo le llamase. Victor hizo ademán de descolgar el auricular del teléfono pero Yuko se le adelantó. Marcó el número de la hospedería, apretando las teclas con inquina. Esperó. Victor se alejó unos pasos.

— Hola, ¿Mari? Yuko Nishigori...Sí, bien. Escucha... No, verás, Yuri está en el hospital...En la UCI... no... no sabemos...

Victor abandonó el salón, flemático y con el rostro sombrío. Yuko le observó irse, su expresión se tornó triste. El ruso caminó hacia el recibidor, escuchando de fondo la conversación telefónica. Mejor así, de haber sido Victor el que hubiese llamado para explicarles la situación de Yuri, seguramente se habría quebrado. Aguantó la respiración, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

 _Victor, ¿qué te apetece cenar?_

Por un resorte, volteó hacia la cocina. Tocó el interruptor y la lámpara halógena titiló un par de veces antes de encenderse. Era una cocina pequeña, provista de lo imprescindible. Algunas baldosas del suelo tenían fisuras y la nevera emitía un zumbido era la cocina de Yuri. Allí el pelinegro y él habían compartido momentos juntos.

 _— ¡Victor, para! ¡Jajaja! Me haces cosquillas.¡Tengo un cuchillo en la mano!_

 _— Me apetece cerdito para cenar— fingió que daba un mordisco en el aire, sin dejar de mover las manos por la tripa rellenita de Yuri, quien se retorcía en sus brazos— Adoro estos kilitos de más, te hacen tan suave y blandito._

 _— ¡Jajaja! ¡Basta, Victor!_

Salió de la cocina, apagando la luz. Sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación de Yuri. Un cuarto cuadrado, con una ventana doble, amueblado con un armario empotrado, una mesilla de noche y una cama baja, pulcramente hecha. Se sentó al borde y pasó la mano por la colcha. Rememoró la primera vez que el japonés y él estuvieron sobre esa misma cama, juntos, sus cuerpo fundiéndose en uno solo. Espiró aire por la nariz sonoramente.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesita, que iluminó el cuarto con una luz tenue. Yuri usaba esa lámpara para leer antes de ir a dormir.

Algo llamó su atención encima de la mesita, debajo del estuche de gafas de Yuri. Una foto. Estiró el brazo para alcanzarla y Victor contempló inmóvil una imagen en blanco y negro que capturaba unas manchas nebulosas en colores negro y gris.

La foto de una ecografía. Victor tardó en distinguir el pequeño globito que flotaba en medio de la foto, entre aquella nebulosa, aunque podían distinguirse unos puntos, los ojitos.

Un bebé. Ahora era solo un embrión de once semanas, de cinco centímetros, según rezaba la ecografía. Puso los dedos encima del globito. Su mentón tembló. Aquella cosita tan pequeña era el bebé de Yuri. De Yuri, y de él. Se había comportado como un cretino al increparle sobre la paternidad de aquel bebé. Yuri era demasiado puro. Y él un necio. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando Yuri en aquella habitación después de que se marchó? ¿Habría llorado hasta quedarse dormido, abrazando aquella ecografía? Las manos de Victor temblaron de rabia. Rabia consigo mismo.

Se imaginó volviendo sobre sus pasos, abriendo aquella puerta, encontrando a Yuri y consolándole. Pidiendole perdón. Durmiendo abrazados aquella noche. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por calmar su desasosiego.

Apretó contra su pecho aquella fotografía, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

 **Domingo, 1 de enero de 1995 - 00:01**

— _¡Kampai!_

El chocar, las copas vibraron en un tintineo melódico. El color dorado del champán destacaba con el reflejo de las luces de San Petersburgo.

— ¿Cómo se dice en ruso, Victor?— Yuri arrastraba las palabras debido a la embriaguez.

— _Ura!_ — le siguió el juego el peliplateado. Yuri rió. Había atado su corbata alrededor de su cabeza y estaba bastante cómico, sentado sobre él en la terraza del hotel. Bebió un largo sorbo de su copa— Yuri, mañana no recordarás nada si continúas bebiendo— usó un tono suave, no de regaño, presionando los pulgares en la cintura del azabache. Victor también se notaba pasado de copas. Yuri hipó.

— Creo que...tienes razón, Vic-Victor— la expresión del japonés, sonrojada por el alcohol, haciendo movimientos oscilantes sobre sus piernas, empezaba a sacar de quicio a Victor, que se mordió el labio inferior.

— Ty vyglyadish' tak zharko, Yuri— subió las manos debajo de la camisa del japonés, haciéndole estremecer.

— Dilo otra vez— murmuró el pelinegro, sonriendo medio ido. Victor alzó una ceja, divertido. Dejó la copa de champán encima de la mesa de mármol. Yuri emuló el gesto.

— ¿Te excita que te hable en mi lengua materna, Yuri?— el aludido asintió, con un exagerado y lento movimiento de cabeza, acariciando el cuello del ruso. Victor se enderezó, pegando su pecho contra el de Yuri, desanudando el nudo de la corbata que Yuri tenía atada a la cabeza— Pryamo seychas ya khochu zastavit' vas uvidet' zvezdy — siseó en su oreja, estrujando los glúteos del azabache sobre el pantalón.

Yuri jadeó, ocultando el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del ruso. El japonés lamió desde la base del cuello hasta la quijada, Victor gruñó de gozo. El azabache se separó un poco, mordiéndose el labio. Sus ojos contemplándolo con deseo.

— ¿Cómo es que... puedes estar solo... con una camisa en pleno invierno, Victor?

-Estoy acostumbrado al clima- esbozó una media sonrisa; deslizando las manos bajo la camisa negra de Yuri, cuya piel estaba fría y sedosa, llegando a rozar sus pezones.

— ¡Uhm...!— gimió el japonés con un escalofrío. Victor no aguantó más. Sostuvo el agarre en los muslos de Yuri y lo levantó. El otro equilibró el peso enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del peliplateado. Se miraron directamente a escasos centímetros uno del otro, el vaho de sus alientos empañaba las gafas de Yuri. Sus labios se unieron en un beso candente, hambriento, la lengua de Victor invadiendo la cavidad húmeda del pelinegro.

Continuaron besándose con intensidad al tiempo que Victor daba pasos vacilantes hacia el interior de la habitación a oscuras. Tropezó con el sofá chaise longue y ambos se desplomaron sobre este, ahogando un grito. Las gafas del japonés salieron volando y cayeron al piso quién sabe dónde. Victor se deleitó escuchando a Yuri reír a carcajadas, acariciando su mejilla. Se miraron unos segundos. Aún estando a oscuras, sus siluetas eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna y el espectáculo de pirotecnia que adornaba el cielo helado de San Petersburgo.

— Te quiero, Victor— susurró Yuri, sus ojos refulgían como estrellas en la noche. Nunca se cansaría de contemplar aquellos ojos, la forma en que lo miraban y expresaban cada estado de ánimo del menor era irresistible. Victor volvió a besar aquellos labios, todavía frescos después de haber estado casi una hora bebiendo en la terraza.

Yuri sorprendió a Victor cuando se levantó y lo empujó de espaldas contra el sofá, desabotonando su camisa negra y desabrochandose el cinturón. Victor tanteó los botones de su camisa y fue abriéndose la camisa uno por uno, sin apartar la vista de todo lo que hacía Yuri. Le emocionaba verle tan espontáneo y pagado de sí mismo. Había pocas oportunidades como esa. De alguna forma estaba impaciente.

Después de quitarse los pantalones y la camisa, el azabache quedó únicamente vestido con sus boxer rojos tipo slips. Victor sonrió. El japonés gateó hasta situarse sobre Victor, para después lamer, literalmente, los labios del mayor, que gimió fascinado. Yuri fue lamiendo y chupando, con movimientos serpenteantes, por la línea de la mandíbula, la nuez de Adán y el pecho del ruso, que había hundido sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro. Yuri frotaba con una mano la abultada entrepierna de Victor por encima del pantalón.

—Aah... _moya lyubov._..

Yuri no se detenía, continuó bajando por el abdomen, arrancando mil y un suspiros al mayor, hasta que el mentón de Yuri tocó la hebilla del cinturón de Victor. Con manos diestras, Yuri aflojó el cinturón. Victor subió las caderas para permitirle bajar los pantalones y los bóxers, juntos de un tirón. Los labios de Yuri se movieron con avidez desde el ombligo, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar a... Victor tembló al sentir el aliento y la lengua de Yuri en toda su virilidad. Cerró los ojos y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás de la felación que le estaba proporcionando su amado.

Yuri, por su parte, deslizó sus slips y empezó a estimular su entrada, ya de por sí bastante húmeda. Los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Victor lo enardecían, haciéndolo sentir poderoso. Su saliva se mezclaba con el líquido preseminal de Victor, impregnando sus labios y barbilla. Separó su boca del falo erecto de Victor. Encaramando su rostro con el del ruso, aprisionó los labios entreabiertos del peliplateado entre los suyos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, acomodó aquel miembro en su más que preparada entrada y dejó que se deslizase en su interior. Victor gruñó de placer, alzando la vista, chocando con la mirada oscurecida de Yuri. Atrapó el rostro del japonés entre sus manos, ambos dejando que los jadeos y el aliento del otro les embriagasen. El azabache se enderezó, colocando las manos en el abdomen del peliplateado.

— Feliz... Año Nuevo... Victor...— escuchó a Yuri decir, entre gemidos, balanceándose sobre sus caderas, dejando que el miembro de Victor penetrase dentro de él cada vez más profundo. El ritmo del japonés era lento y cadencioso. Victor oprimía la cintura del azabache, la visión de Yuri desinhibido montado encima de él, con el flequillo rozándole los ojos, entregándose al placer, era una delicia. Sus cuerpos transpiraban.

Mantuvieron aquella posición unos minutos más hasta que Victor se sentó y en un ágil movimiento tenía a Yuri boca arriba, resollando encima del sofá. Victor alcanzó su pantalón del suelo y sacó un preservativo. Se lo puso y tiró de las piernas de Yuri para acercarlo a su cadera, hundiéndose dentro del pelinegro de una embestida. Yuri arqueó la espalda, ahogando un grito. Victor rodeó la cabeza de Yuri con sus brazos, haciéndole el amor vorazmente. Con el cabello sudado adherido a su frente, Yuri abrazó la espalda de Victor y enlazó sus piernas a la cintura del mayor. Todo en ellos parecía fundirse, sus bocas, sus brazos, sus piernas, sin desear ponerle fin a ese momento. Solo ellos dos amándose, bañados por la luz de los fuegos artificiales.

— Vic...tor...

— Yuri...

 **Ahora saben cómo concibieron al bebé ^^U**

 **No soy buena narrando lemon, me cohibe un poco, aún así espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ah! Las frases de Víctor en ruso son, en este orden algo así como: 1) Te ves tan sexy; 2) Voy a hacerte ver la estrellas esta noche y 3) Amor mío**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios! *O***

 **Continuará en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Whats this?

**Un jueves de julio de 1994 - 1:13 am**

Cuando salió de las oficinas ya era noche cerrada. Era una hora en la que ya no circulaban los trenes y las almas inocentes soñaban.

Victor bostezó. Le gustaba estar ocupado, estar quieto sin hacer nada lo agotaba. Las jornadas laborales en el departamento de literatura eran agitadas. Estaban ultimando la edición de las nuevas novelas de varios autores best seller. Esas fechas eran bastante estresantes pues agosto era el mes en el que los japoneses tomaban sus vacaciones de verano y las ventas de libros aumentaban significativamente. En su departamento llevaban trabajando en los libros de agosto desde finales de mayo.

Aquel día había logrado terminar temprano. Con plazos tan ajustados, lo habitual era que Victor trabajase hasta las dos o las tres de la madrugada, y al día siguiente entraba a trabajar una hora más tarde, y aprovechaba para ir al gimnasio antes de entrar a la oficina. Sus superiores se lo permitían. No era por fardar pero Victor era un editor de prestigio. Pese a ser extranjero, algunos autores de renombre pedían que fuese él mismo en persona quien llevase la edición y supervisión del maquetado de sus obras. Confiaban en él.

Al llegar a casa, Makkachin dormía en su cama tamaño king size. Comprobó que su refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío, solo con unas latas de cerveza y un brick de leche de avena. Torció el gesto. Aprovecharía el domingo para hacer la compra del mes, mínimo. Pero ahora debía salir a comprar algo o desfallecería de hambre. Sus tripas rugían peligrosamente. Los supermercados estaban cerrados a esas horas, por lo que Victor optó por acercarse a un conbini que permanecía las veinticuatro horas del día abierto.

Benditos conbinis que tenían de todo. Victor pudo encontrar envases de sopa de fideos instantáneos de diferentes sabores. Eligió uno de gambas y otro de carne picante. En la tienda sonaba un popurrí con los temas pop más populares del momento. Victor pensaba que aquellas canciones eran aburridas. No acababa de cogerle el gusto a la música pop japonesa, sin embargo admiraba las obras de compositores japoneses, como Joe Hisashi.

Estaba mirando distraído la sección de los alimentos congelados cuando la música cesó de golpe. Se oyó el crujido característico de alguien cambiando la cinta magnetofónica de un radio cassette. Bueno, algún empleado de aquel conbini acababa de leerle el pensamiento. En el ambiente se escuchó un clic y el quejido de la cinta al ser reproducida. Un campanilleo de cascabeles inundó la estancia, seguido de un acompañamiento sinfónico. ¿Aquello era...? Espera. ¿Danny Elfman?

Victor se llevó una grata sorpresa. Estaba escuchando _Whats this?_ , de la película _The Nightmare before Christmas_. Hacía dos años desde que se estrenó. Sus pies tamborilearon al compás de la canción. Una voz al otro extremo de la tienda empezó a cantar. Victor sintió curiosidad y buscó divertido al emisor de aquel canto, seguramente había sido esa persona la que había cambiado la cinta de reproducción.

Sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo. Un joven japonés moviéndose con la gracia de un bailarín del ballet Bolshói, alzando los brazos y ondulando las piernas, creando una danza mientras canturreaba la canción. Era hipnótico. La posición de sus manos, el movimiento de sus pies, la flexibilidad de la columna, la oscilación de su pelo negro. El chico bailaba sin salirse del perímetro de las conservas en lata. Por el uniforme que llevaba, se trataba de un empleado de la tienda. Victor miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aquel lugar era el único en la tienda que no alcanzaba a ser grabado por las cámaras de seguridad. El chico no quería que lo descubrieran. Reprimió una risotada.

La música cesó y el joven hincó un rodilla en el suelo, terminando su improvisada coreografía. Boqueaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, las mejillas arreboladas y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Victor no se contuvo, silbó, dando aplausos.

— _Amazing!_

El chico giró la cabeza hacia él sorprendido y perdió el equilibro, empujando un expositor de latas de cangrejo. Las latas de la parte superior cayeron y acabaron desparramadas por el suelo.

—¡Lo siento!— exclamó el japonés colocándose una gafas de pasta, arrodillándose para coger las latas y devolverlas al expositor— ¡Enseguida lo recojo!

—Déjame ayudarte— se ofreció el ruso.

—¡No hace falta señor!— la cara del chico estaba toda roja, su frente aún perlada de sudor— ¿De-deseaba algo?

—Bailas muy bien— Victor sonrió, agarrando algunas latas para ponerlas en el expositor de nuevo; el chico bajó su rostro y musitó un "gracias, señor" avergonzado— ¿Eres bailarín?— indagó, curioso.

—B-bueno, sí. Soy estudiante de danza— el japonés se mordió el labio en un gesto abochornado.

—Me llamo Victor Nikiforov— le tendió la mano; el chico dudó una milésima antes de corresponder al apretón de manos— Un gusto conocerte, em...

—Yuri Katsuki— Yuri le miró por encima de sus gafas, desvió la miraba a la cesta que llevaba en la mano— ¿Esa es su compra? Le atiendo enseguida— el pelinegro se giró con los hombros rígidos. El ruso lo siguió hasta mostrador, donde el joven tecleó en la caja registradora. Fue pasando el detector de códigos de barra por los artículos (dos cup ramen y una bolsa de verduras variadas congeladas), ceñudo, sin mirarle, al tiempo que metía los productos en una bolsa.

— _Whats this?_ no está mal. Me gusta más _This is Halloween_ , tiene unos coros que te erizan la piel, ¿no crees, Yuri?— trató de romper el hielo Victor. Vio que el chico no relajaba el gesto.

—Son mil noventa yenes, por favor— Yuri le cobró; Victor contuvo un suspiro, desilusionado. Aquel japonés le intrigaba después de haberlo visto bailar, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a abrirse. No iba a insistir, el carácter tímido y poco ducho a la espontaneidad de los japoneses a menudo lo exasperaba. Además, debía volver ya a casa si quería descansar algo antes de irse a trabajar. Cogió la bolsa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— _This is Halloween_ es buena también— las puertas automáticas ya se habían abierto a su paso cuando escuchó la fina voz del japonés hablar detrás de él. Miró por encima del hombro. El chico le miraba por encima de sus gafas de pasta, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, los puños cerrados con fruición sobre el mostrador.

Victor sonrió complacido.

—Nos vemos, Yuri.

Ese mes, Victor aprovechaba las noches que salía antes de la oficina para ir al conbini de Yuri.

Cada vez que iba, compraba algo para comer, cualquier cosa, y tras localizar al pelinegro intentaba mantener una conversación con él. Al principio el joven se mostraba esquivo, respondiendo con frases escuetas. Después de una semana, el chico finalmente pareció relajarse.

—Dime, Yuri, ¿eres de Tokio?

Victor y Yuri tomaban batido de chocolate de la máquina expendedora, durante el descanso del pelinegro. El chico le había contado que normalmente había dos empleados en el horario nocturno, pero que esas semanas solo estaba él por indisposición de su compañera de turno.

—Nací en Hasetsu. Toda mi familia es de allí— contó Yuri, sorbiendo su lata— ¿Y tú, Victor?— escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios le agradaba, sobretodo porque había costado que el japonés se acostumbrase a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—Nací y crecí en San Petersburgo— dio un sorbo— Mis padres fallecieron cuando era muy pequeño y me educó mi padrino, Yakov Fetsman.

—Lo siento mucho, Vic... Un momento, ¿Yakov Feltsman? ¡¿El coreógrafo?!— los orbes de Yuri se abrieron como platos.

—El mismo que viste y calza— Victor se alegraba cuando averiguaba algo que tenían en común— Desde que era niño hasta la secundaria iba a clases de ballet clásico, él me obligaba. No me quejaba, no me disgusta la danza— Yuri dejó escapar un sonido de admiración— Pero yo quería dedicarme a los libros, así que estudié literatura. Si acabé en Japón es porque la literatura contemporánea japonesa es mi favorita.

—¿Qué autores te gustan?— quiso saber Yuri.

—Yukio Mishima, Natsume Soseki con su estilo desenfadado, Junichiro Tanizaki...— fue enumerando varios autores, observando las reacciones del menor, que asentía cada vez.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, cada uno apurando sus bebidas. El cielo encapotado auguraba lluvia y se respiraba aroma a tierra mojada. Victor tendría que ir pensando en regresar a casa.

—Cuando estaba en bachillerato— escuchó la voz de Yuri— tuvimos que leer País de nieve, de Mishima. Para ser franco no entendí la trama— las orejas de Yuri se colorearon de rojo. Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo. Como estaban bajo la cornisa de la tienda, no se mojaron.

—Te comprendo— Victor le sonrió con dulzura— En ese libro, el autor habla sobre el amor de los personajes, pero de una forma tan ambigua y sutil para que el lector interprete por sí mismo el mensaje. Además que el hecho de estar ambientado en un clima helado, con esa sensación de soledad en cada párrafo, no ayuda— dobló la lata con la mano y la tiró dentro de un contenedor de envases. La lluvia de pronto se tornó en aguacero, salpicando el suelo bajo la cornisa. Victor tendría que esperar a que amainase.

Oyó a Yuri contener la respiración. Parecía querer decir algo. Decidió que no iba a acuciarle sobre ello.

—Voy a entrar dentro, Yuri— Victor se giraba cuando su pie resbaló en un charco de agua. Yuri fue rápido y sostuvo a Victor de la cintura, tirando la lata. Victor lo miró con estupor, el pecho latiendo con fuerza, no sabía si por el traspié o por tener los ojos de Yuri a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, Victor hasta podía contar las imperceptibles filigranas color chocolate que rodeaban el iris del pelinegro. La expresión de Yuri era de sorpresa, aunque sus mejillas coloradas delataban su nerviosismo— Yuri...

—El próximo mes iré a una convivencia en San Petersburgo, con otros estudiantes de danza. No podremos vernos en agosto. Es probable que Yakov Feltsman sea uno de mis profesores. Quería que lo supieras, solo eso— el azabache expulsó de golpe esas palabras como si las hubiese estado reprimiendo toda la noche. Al acabar, el chico respiraba entrecortadamente, sin aflojar el agarre de la cintura del ruso.

Tras permanecer unos segundos en estado anonadado, Victor relajó la mirada y sonrió. Sacando partido de la cercanía, Victor acarició la mejilla del chico, que tembló al contacto, e inclinándose, posó sus labios sobre losl del pelinegro. Yuri no se movió, aunque sintió que tensaba los hombros. Los labios de Yuri, suaves y carnosos, se sentían arder. Cuando se separaron, los ojos del menor brillaban embelesados, y tenía la cara del más puro color carmesí.

—Gracias por contarmelo, Yuri.

 **Miércoles, 22 de Marzo de 1995- 11:20 am**

El sonido repetitivo y retumbante del teléfono hizo que Victor se sobresaltase, despegando su cara del escritorio. Cogió el teléfono como un resorte.

—¡Sí!... Ah, claro, Yamagishi-san... Mañana estará listo. Gracias— colgó. Una llamada de los maquetadores, se pellizcó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. Tenía un post-it pegado en el pómulo.

Se frotó la cara con las manos para espabilarse. Era frustrante tener que ir a trabajar con Yuri convaleciente, sin apenas novedades. Había estado con él la tarde del martes, hablándole, acariciando su rostro y su pelo, pero no hubo reacción. Hundido, había vuelto a su trabajo en la noche para quedarse toda la madrugada trabajando, y evitar así pensar en la situación de mierda que estaba viviendo.

Ni siquiera había posibilidad de averiguar algo del estado del bebé. Los médicos decían que estaba estable, pero no podían vaticinar las secuelas que sufriría el feto tras la intoxicación por gas sarín. Joder.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esa vez Victor ordenó los folios sobre los que se había quedado dormido antes de descolgar el auricular.

—Victor Nikiforov al habla.

— _¡Victor!_ — la voz exaltada de Yuko le puso en modo de alerta— _¡Es Yuri! ¡Yuri ha abierto los ojos! ¡Ha despertado, Victor!_

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo.**

 **¿Qué creen que ocurrirá con Victor y Yuri cuando se encuentren?**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! :D**

 **Continuará...**


	5. Neuralgia

**Miércoles, 22 de Marzo de 1995- 11:30 am**

Cuando salió al estacionamiento del hospital, llovía. El cielo estaba oscuro, cubierto de nubes plomizas. Un viento helado recorría las calles. Era un día funesto, de esos que te dejan agotado sin saber cómo ni porqué.

Las llaves del coche se le resbalaron de las manos cuando cerró el vehículo. Tuvo que recogerlas del asfalto enfangado. No se cuidó de evitar pisar los charcos. Corrió lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitían.

En su llamada, Yuko no supo decirle en qué estado se encontraba Yuri tras abrir los ojos. La mujer aún no había podido acceder a la sala. La familia de Yuri acababa de llegar de Hasetsu aquella mañana y solo ellos habían podido verle.

—¡Victor!— Yuko esperaba en el pasillo adjunto a la Sala 103. Estaba consolando a una joven morena con las puntas del cabello oxigenadas, sentada en las bancas de plexiglás endurecido del hospital, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara oculta entre las manos. Al escuchar su nombre, la joven levantó el rostro anegado en lágrimas y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Cómo está... Yuri?— preguntó Victor recuperando el aliento.

Vio el puño de la chica precipitarse contra su cara, pero Victor no se movió. Ya no le daba tiempo de reaccionar. Recibió el impacto en su mejilla sin inmutarse.

—¡Mari, basta!— Yuko y Takeshi se abalanzaron sobre la hermana de Yuri antes de que le propinase otro guantazo.

Mari Katsuki. No la había reconocido.

—¡Lo has dejado preñado, subnormal!— Mari no dejaba de despotricar, llorando, siendo sujetada por los robustos brazos Takeshi, el marido de Yuko.

—¡Mari, cálmate!— Hiroko, la madre de Yuri, aquella mujer carismática de expresión cordial, apareció de alguna parte y le sujetó los brazos a su hija— ¡No dirijas tu furia contra él! No tiene la culpa de...

—¡CLARO QUE LA TIENE!— explotó la mujer. Señaló con un dedo acusador al peliplateado, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y mocos, mirándole descompuesta por el dolor y la rabia— Ese ruso idiota tendría que haber llevado a Yuri en coche... ese día... así mi hermano no... estaría ahora... así...— la voz de la mujer se fue apagando hasta convertirse en un quejido penoso. Todo el cuerpo de Mari perdió las fuerzas de golpe.

Victor permaneció inmóvil. La mejilla le ardía pero no le importaba. No era nada comparado con la impotencia que sentía él, o el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Mari. Se sentía miserable. El matrimonio Nishigori acompañó a una hiposa Mari al final del pasillo para tratar de consolarla.

—Victor, querido, estás empapado— la voz cálida de Hiroko estaba empañada por la pena; la pequeña y rolliza mujer sostuvo el rostro de Victor entre sus manos— No hagas caso a las palabras de Mari. Está dolida y furiosa, no sabe cómo afrontar todo esto— Victor asió las manos de la mujer. ¿Por qué era tan dulce con él?

Mari estaba en lo cierto. Si Victor no hubiese huído del piso de Yuri el domingo por la noche, podría haber llevado a Yuri y a Yurio a su cita en el Teatro Nacional y habrían evitado subirse al tren...

Era culpable de la situación de Yuri en cierta medida.

—Lo siento, Hiroko...— Victor no podía mirarla a los ojos.

—Dame tu abrigo, hijo— la mujer hizo caso omiso de la disculpa del peliplateado. Hiroko sacó un pañuelo de algodón del bolsillo de su abrigo polar y le frotó la cara mojada y el flequillo chorreante. De haber conocido a su madre, a Víctor le hubiese gustado que fuese tan candorosa como aquella mujer.

Le extrañó que Hiroko no mencionase nada acerca del embarazo de su hijo.

—¡Victor!— el padre de Yuri le llamó desde la puerta de acceso a la Sala 103; acababa de salir. Hacía gestos con las manos para que se acercase — Si vas a entrar, hazlo ahora. Los médicos van a sedar a Yuri porque no soporta la luz, o algo así— Toshiya hablaba intranquilo, como si el no comprender qué le estaba pasando a su hijo lo tuviese turbado.

Victor accedió a la sala. Ya no se requerían mascarilla ni guantes para entrar a la sala. Habían servido como métodos preventivos en caso de que aún quedasen restos de gas sarín en las ropas o la piel de los heridos del atentado. Algunas camas estaban vacías. Fue directo a la cama de Yuri.

Lo encontró encogido sobre sí mismo, sentado encima de la cama. Las manos del azabache oprimían sus sienes con ímpetu. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y respiraba por la nariz sonoramente. Una enfermera permanecía de pie a su lado, inyectando el contenido de una jeringa en la sonda transparente que se perdía en la muñeca de Yuri.

—Yuri— Victor se acercó a la cama. El japonés abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza sin dejar de presionar sus sienes. Victor contuvo el aliento.

Le ocurría algo a los ojos de Yuri. Tenían el iris contraído a tal extremo que solo se veían las vetas de color chocolate y café. Apenas se apreciaba la pupila, tan diminuta en aquellos ojos que se movían erráticos, sin ubicarse en ninguna parte.

—¿Vict...?— el rostro del pelinegro se crispó de dolor y emitió un quejido lacrimoso. La enfermera le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.

—No se fuerce, Katsuki-san— terminó de inyectar el contenido de la jeringa y ayudó a Yuri a recostarse— Duerma un poco.

¿Es que no había dormido ya suficiente?

—¿Qué le ha dado?— Victor se encaró con la enfermera. Esta le miró de forma apática, no le hacía gracia el tono de voz de aquel extranjero.

—Un relajante muscular— intercedió un médico— No podemos darle nada más efectivo debido al estado de gestación.

Yuri extendió el brazo, como si quisiese alcanzar algo invisible en el aire, al tiempo que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Victor atrapó la mano de Yuri.

—Estoy aquí, amor— aunque sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por el azabache, quien perdió las energías y acabó desvanecido por el sopor. Victor observó el rostro durmiente de Yuri durante unos minutos.

Intuía que Yuri tendría alguna secuela al despertar del estado de sueño, pero no imaginaba que lo encontraría en semejante condición. Tragó saliva.

—El feto sigue estable, sin novedad— aclaró el médico, acostumbrado a que el visitante ruso le hiciese siempre la misma pregunta— Desde que ha despertado, Katsuki-san presenta un cuadro de ceguera parcial. Enfocar la mirada y la claridad de la luz le provoca terribles dolores de cabeza. Es probable que remita en los próximo días. Vigilaremos de cerca la evolución del paciente. Le recomendamos que le deje descansar por el momento— el médico dio por finalizada la conversación apoyando una mano en el hombro del peliplateado.

—Gracias, doctor— susurró Victor con voz cascada. Suspiró. Se inclinó para besar la frente de Yuri. La notó caliente y con signos de sudoración. Acarició la quijada del menor— Vendré a verte más tarde, Yuri.

Al salir de la sala, Victor dio unas escuetas explicaciones de lo que acababa de pasar dentro a los padres de Yuri. Solo estaban ellos, ni rastro de Mari o los Nishigori.

—Yuko y Takeshi se fueron a su casa. Creo que Mari está en la cafetería, o habrá ido a fumar— contó Hiroko devolviéndole la gabardina. La señora tenía más marcadas las bolsas de los ojos de lo que recordaba.

—Yo también quiero ir a la cafetería, necesito un café— comentó Toshiya palmeándose los hombros con los puños.

—¿Nos acompañas, Victor?

—Creo que regresaré a casa— Makkachin estaba solo desde hacía casi siete horas— Volveré en una horas— hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Se despidió con la mano antes de echar a andar por el pasillo en dirección a la salida.

—Está muy afectado— dijo Toshiya con amargura— Pobre chico...

—Quiere mucho a nuestro hijo, lo sé— suspiró Hiroko— Ojalá todo salga bien y podamos estar juntos otra vez— su voz se quebró — Mi Yuri...Mi nietecito...— la mujer ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su marido.

* * *

 **Miércoles, 22 de Marzo de 1995- 16:18 pm**

No abrió los ojos, a pesar de estar despierto. Cada vez que separaba los párpados y permitía que la luz entrase a través de ellos, era como si mil agujas en ascuas se clavasen detrás de sus ojos. Y si trataba de encuadrar la vista para tratar de ver mejor, un dolor violento le taladraba la cabeza y persistía hasta que acababa desmayándose.

Por eso, no abrió los ojos. Se mantuvo hecho una bola, cobijado bajo la manta, porque así parecía que había menos luminosidad.

No sabía qué hora era. Supo que estaba en un hospital. Escuchaba los murmullos y conversaciones del personal hospitalario y de los otros pacientes. También escuchaba las voces de sus padres, de Mari, de Yuko...

Victor había ido a visitarle. No pudo verle porque justo estaba sufriendo una potente neuralgia frente a la que tuvieron que sedarle para calmarlo. Aquello había sido lamentable.

¿Cómo podría hacer vida normal si solo con forzar un poco la vista para distinguir las caras de las personas, quedaba noqueado por las migrañas? ¿Su vida iba a ser así a partir de ahora? ¿Podría ver la cara de su bebé?

—Ugh...— aferró su vientre entre sus manos. De la desesperación, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Su bebé... ¿siquiera podría nacer? ¿Y si acababa perdiéndolo? Era tan pequeñito todavía...

—¿Yuri?

La voz grave y sedosa de Victor. Tuvo el impulso de abrir los ojos, pero se contuvo. Quiso destaparse.

—Espera— las manos de Victor detuvieron el movimiento de Yuri— Sé que la luz te hace mal, por eso... te he traído algo que puede ayudarte— distinguió un sonido, el suave frufrú de una tela— Cierra los ojos.

Notó que Victor descubría la manta lentamente. Yuri cubrió sus ojos con las manos. Sintió una mano de Víctor rodear su muñeca.

—¿Me permites, Yuri? Necesito que bajes las manos.

No sabía qué era lo que el ruso pretendía. El aliento de Victor rozaba su mejilla izquierda. Yuri retiró las manos, inseguro. Antes de quedar expuesto a la claridad que penetraba por sus finos párpados, una superficie fría y esponjosa protegió sus ojos. Las manos de Victor se movieron ágiles alrededor de su cabeza, colocando aquella cosa.

—Ya está— casi percibió una sonrisa en la voz de Victor. Yuri palpó su cara. Una tela almohadillada ocultaba sus ojos. Un antifaz.

Yuri pudo abrir los ojos. Sus pestañas se curvaron con la frágil presión de la tela. Aquel antifaz era totalmente opaco, no dejaba pasar ni una sola gota de luz. Tuvo un espasmo de sollozo.

—Gracias, Victor...— gimió ante el gesto.

* * *

 **Dejen sus comentarios :D**

 **Continuará...**


	6. Antifaz

—Katsuki-san, ya vuelve a usar ese antifaz— escuchó la voz de la enfermera recriminándole airadamente.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo agua de un vaso. No pensaba quitarse aquel antifaz, sus migrañas cesaban cuando lo llevaba puesto. Desde que Victor se lo regaló apenas se lo había quitado, solo para dormir, pero las enfermeras insistían en que era mejor no cubrir sus ojos para que estos se fuesen acostumbrando progresivamente de nuevo a la luz.

—¿Tendremos que esconderlo para que obedezca, Katsuki-san?

—Me ha vuelto a subir la fiebre— Yuri desvió el tema de conversación, sacando a colación otro tema que le preocupaba ahora. Llevaba dos días con cuarenta grados de fiebre, y el calor era asfixiante. A veces bajaba un grado o dos y a las pocas horas volvía a subir.

Escuchó los pasos de la enfermera al acercarse y extraer el termómetro bajo su brazo. La oyó suspirar.

El mercurio no bajaba. Le habían explicado que la fiebre alta era un síntoma común en los heridos del atentado, que al final remitía a los pocos días. Le permitieron beber agua fresca para calmar un poco la sensación de acaloramiento en su cuerpo.

Se sentía incómodo, con todo su cuerpo y cabello pegajoso por la sudoración. Aunque podía ir al baño acompañado de un enfermero auxiliar, no podía ducharse por sí mismo debido a su ceguera parcial y requería que le aseasen con una esponja.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Yuri descansando la cabeza sobre la almohada; la parte superior de su cama estaba en posición vertical. Algo negativo de auto privarse de la luz es que acababa desorientado en cuanto a horarios.

—Las nueve de la mañana, aproximadamente. Recuerde que a las diez tiene una prueba con ultrasonido— los pasos de la enfermera se alejaron.

Yuri frotó suavemente su vientre con la mano libre. Recordaba el día que el médico le había dicho que estaba esperando un bebé. En aquel momento el mundo pareció que se le venía encima. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable? ¿Qué pasaría con su sueño de ser bailarín? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Victor?

Pero...

Recordó los instantes en que creyó morir asfixiado, sin poder ver nada. Había logrado salir a duras penas del subterráneo, tosiendo atrozmente. Era como si el aliento se le escapase. Su pecho dolía y no distinguía ninguna cara. No encontraba a Yurio y tropezó varias veces con cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Una ambulancia lo trasladó al hospital y durante el trayecto no dejó de temblar, aferrándose el abdomen. En medio de la agonía, sólo tenía pensamientos para su bebé. Se lamentaba de haberlo llevado tan poco tiempo dentro de él y le pedía disculpas mentalmente por no verlo nacer.

Creía que iba a morir.

—Pero estoy vivo— susurró el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos tras el antifaz. Lo único que deseaba es que su bebé estuviese bien.

Quería conocerlo.

Las cuestiones sobre su futuro como bailarín o sobre su relación con Victor resultaban banales ahora. Estaban en su mente, sí, pero ocupaban un lugar distinto en su orden de prioridades.

—¡Yuri!

El aludido movió la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar. La respiración de Victor se hizo audible junto a él. Sintió que el ruso le tomaba la mano encima de su vientre.

—¿Volviste a trabajar por la noche?— preguntó Yuri. Victor estaba adquiriendo la costumbre ir a la oficina por la tarde, pasar la noche allí y visitarle por la mañana, después de pasar por casa para atender a Makkachin.

Advirtió el alborozo del mayor aún sin ver nada.

—Sí— admitió el otro — Tienes prueba de ultrasonido, y quería estar contigo.

Yuri sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, aún a pesar del calor que invadía su organismo. Victor tocó su mejilla, y el azabache tembló en un espasmo al sentir el tacto frío de sus dedos.

—Aún tienes fiebre— una nota de preocupación en su voz hizo que Yuri acariciase la mano que Victor tenía sobre la suya.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco incómodo.

—¿Has vuelto a tener jaqueca?

—Ayer, me levanté para ir al baño y no llevaba el antifaz. Creo que era de noche porque no fue muy intenso— sorbió un trago del vaso de agua— Al menos ya no me sedan a la primera de cambio y en lugar de eso me dan vitaminas para aliviar las migrañas.

—¿Cómo está tu visión?— percibió un matiz ansioso en la voz de Victor. Yuri se tomó su tiempo en contestar, dejando lentamente el vaso sobre la mesa situada a un lado de la cama.

—Es como si mi miopía hubiese empeorado a un nivel exagerado. Solo distingo formas borrosas y algunos colores. Si trato de agudizar la visión para ver un poco mejor, la cabeza me martillea— explicó cabizbajo, jugando con sus dedos.

Victor guardó silencio, aunque oyó cómo se quitaba la gabardina. La cama cedió bajo el peso de Victor. Las manos de Victor enmarcaron su rostro con suavidad. El corazón de Yuri empezó a latir emocionado cuando el aliento cálido del ruso acarició su nariz, antes de que aquellos labios que conocía bien se posasen sobre los suyos. Dulcemente, sin apenas presión, los labios de Víctor se movieron, besando su labio superior primero para pasar después al inferior, saboreándolos. Yuri quiso corresponder separando levemente los labios. Con movimiento dubitativos, paseó sus dedos por la camisa de Victor hasta los hombros del mayor. Su mente quedó en blanco, siendo acunado por el beso que le daba Víctor.

Cuando se separaron, su respiración estaba agitada y Victor exhaló todo el aire sobre su boca.

—Creí que no volvería a besarte nunca, Yuri— la voz de Victor vibraba, presa de toda la ansiedad contenida días atrás— Tuve... tanto miedo de perderte.

—Creí que iba a morir, Victor— Yuri destapó toda la angustia que había estado almacenando y rompió en llanto. Victor lo envolvió entre sus brazos, en una abrazo firme y reconfortante. Sus labios besando su pelo insistentemente.

—Estás aquí. Estás aquí, mi amor— lo celaba el mayor con voz áspera, acariciando la espalda y la nuca de Yuri, sin importarle que su camisa se llenase de lágrimas.

Casi lo perdía. Era como si hasta ese momento hubiese estado viviendo en un decorado perfecto y este, de improviso, se hiciese añicos, descubriendo un firmamento totalmente inédito.

—Perdón por no haberte dicho antes... que estaba embarazado— sollozó Yuri apretándose contra su pecho. Como un resorte, Victor tomó de los hombros a Yuri y lo separó de su cuerpo, mirándole a la cara. Tenía el antifaz empapado y las mejillas de Yuri brillaban de lo húmedas que estaban. El mentón del azabache temblequeaba. ¿Acababa de pedirle perdón por...?

—¡Yuri!— estaba ofuscado, le dolía que el menor se sintiese en el deber de pedir disculpas por una cosa así— ¡No tienes que pedirme perdón! ¡Fui yo el que tuvo miedo y te dijo cosas horribles!— lo abrazó con fuerza acariciando sus cabellos negros, la mejilla espachurrada contra la frente de Yuri— Te hice mucho daño. Te dejé solo. Soy un estúpido— Perdóname...

Yuri gimió y asió la tela de su camisa. No dijo nada, continuó descargando su llanto durante unos minutos más hasta que se calmó. Le partía el alma verle llorar así, tan desconsolado.

—Ugh...— el quejido de Yuri llamó su atención. Las manos de Yuri habían soltado su camisa y estaban presionando sus sienes— Me duele la cabeza...

—¿Llamo a una enfermera?— Yuri movió la cabeza afirmativamente, muy despacio. Victor pulsó un interruptor que colgaba de un cable, sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Un auxiliar no tardó en aparecer tras la cortina y hacerse cargo de Yuri.

* * *

Yuri estaba tendido sobre una camilla con respaldo erguido. Una doctora deslizaba el dispositivo transductor por toda la superficie de la barriga descubierta de Yuri, mirando fijamente el monitor de la máquina de ultrasonidos.

Victor sujetaba la mano de Yuri, acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar. Con su otra mano se restregaba la barbilla, nervioso. Era la primera vez que el ruso asistía a una ecografía. Esa máquina y la forma de ese transductor infundían respeto.

—El feto no presenta anomalías detectables. Ahora mismo tiene doce semanas de gestación. Prácticamente es una persona diminuta, pero es pronto para saber el sexo del bebé— la doctora sonrió, aunque Yuri no pudo verla porque llevaba puesto el antifaz— ¿Quieren escucharle?

Antes de que ninguno pudiese responder, la enfermera pulsó una tecla y un golpeteo persistente se escuchó desde la máquina de ultrasonidos. Victor separó los labios de la impresión.

Estaba escuchando los latidos de su hijo.

—Suenan muy vivaces, ¿verdad?— la doctora pulsó otra tecla y los latidos cesaron— Hemos terminado por hoy— limpió el abdomen de Yuri, que se cubrió el vientre con el camisón y se sentó en la camilla. La doctora pareció dudar antes de añadir: — No podemos saber las repercusiones del gas sarín para el feto, seguramente hasta bien entrado el segundo trimestre de embarazo. Les...recomiendo que traten de concertar cita con un obstetra especializado en tóxicos en el embarazo— la mujer volteó hacia una cajonera y hurgó dentro antes de sacar una tarjeta de visita— Este especialista es el mejor en el campo ahora mismo— Victor tomó la tarjeta que la doctora le ofrecía.

Esbozó una media sonrisa al reconocer el nombre impreso. Victor y Yuri le dieron las gracias antes de salir del consultorio.

—Quiero ir— Yuri caminaba pausadamente por el pasillo del hospital, agarrado al brazo del peliplateado— Si esa persona puede averiguar más cosas sobre el bebé, en cuanto me den el alta, quiero ir— la voz de Yuri sonaba decidida.

—Pediré cita entonces— concretó Victor. Detuvo el paso y, tomando de las manos a Yuri, lo condujo por un lateral— Ven.

—¿Eh? ¿Victor, qué...?— confuso, Yuri se dejó guiar. Caminaron un rato, al ritmo de los pasos dubitativos del menor, hasta una zona del hospital en la que apenas ya escuchaban voces. Sabía que aún seguían en la misma planta porque no habían tomado ascensores. Victor soltó sus manos.

—Encontré este lugar una de las veces que estuve esperando a que despertaras del sedante— la voz del ruso se alejaba y Yuri no podía ubicarla bien porque, sea cual fuere aquel, lugar, había eco— Quítate el antifaz.

—Victor, yo... me empezará a doler la cabeza— protestó Yuri, nervioso, girando sobre sí mismo.

—Confía en mí. Intenta ubicarme sin forzar la vista.

Yuri respiró hondo, sopesando qué otras opciones tenía. Ninguna. Cerró los ojos y deslizó el antifaz despacio. Soltó todo el aire antes de separar lentamente los párpados. Sintió un hormigueo detrás de los ojos. Se encontraba en medio de una sala oscura, hasta ahí llegaba. Se acercó a una de las paredes y tocó el muro hasta dar con una persiana metálica bajada. Algunos haces de luz traspasaban las delgadas rendijas. Yuri evitó mirar directamente esas zonas. Se mantuvo mirando al suelo, sin forzar la vista, tal y como le había dicho Victor, largo tiempo. Poco a poco podía notar que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra. Al alzar la vista para mirar a la sala, vio la silueta de camas hospitalarias y estantes.

—Es... ¿un almacén?— Yuri continuó paseando su visión por la habitación. El hormigueo persistía, aunque era soportable. Sus ojos se esforzaban en dilatar el diafragma del iris. Distinguió una figura alta y negra reposando a unos metros a su derecha. Clavó su mirada en aquel rincón y caminó hacía allí pasando la mano constantemente por la fría y rugosa pared. Sus pies toparon con algo sólido pero sorteó el obstáculo. Extendió un brazo cuando estaba pocos pasos de aquella figura, hasta que sus yemas tocaron la tela del chaleco de Victor. Yuri ahogó un jadeo.

—Me encontraste, Yuri— una sonrisa enorme tintaba la voz de Victor, que lo atrapó por la cintura. Yuri llevó sus manos por el pecho de Victor hasta su cuello y lo besó, primero en el cuello, después fue subiendo por la quijada y barbilla rozando sus labios, sintiendo la piel de Victor, hasta encontrar los labios del ruso.

—Te encontré, Victor— susurró Yuri antes de besar aquellos labios, emocionado.


	7. Calambre

Yuri fue a ver a Yurio un jueves por la mañana.

Ver el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de su amigo postrado en aquella enorme cama, enganchado al respirador artificial, se le hizo muy doloroso. Minako había avisado a sus parientes en Rusia, pero el chico de dieciséis años solo tenía a su madre y a su abuelo. Al parecer, el abuelo de Yurio fue el único que viajó hasta Japón y, por lo que le contaron, el anciano se deshizo en lágrimas al ver la condición en la que había quedado su nieto.

Era un asunto complicado. Yurio estaba en Japón como estudiante de intercambio con la academia de danza a la que asistía también Yuri. Se habló de llevar de vuelta a Yurio a su país natal, pero allí los costes hospitalarios corrían a cuenta de su familia y no del gobierno, como en el caso de Japón. De esta forma, se decidió, con el consentimiento familiar, que Yurio permaneciese ingresado en Tokio, y una vez que el muchacho despertase, se volvería a debatir si trasladar al chico o no. Nikolai, el abuelo Yurio, era una persona que tenía sus propios problemas de salud y no podía viajar muy seguido en avión. Se estableció que Minako, al ser la tutora que coordinaba el intercambio estudiantil, quedase a cargo de Yurio e informarse periódicamente del estado del chico a sus familiares en Rusia.

Días después, Yuri ya no tenía fiebre y lo trasladaron a una habitación compartida en el área de oftalmología, principalmente por el problema con sus ojos, los cuales, poco a poco, iban recuperando sus funciones. Aunque Yuri había recuperado gran parte de la visión, su miopía había aumentado y tuvieron que hacerle un chequeo para graduarle de nuevo la vista, y cambiar las dioptrías de sus gafas. Los médicos informaron que pronto podrían darle el alta.

Todos se alegraron de la mejoría de Yuri.

La familia de Yuri tuvo que regresar a Hasetsu para preparar el resort de aguas termales para la Golden Week. Antes de partir Hiroko invitó a Victor y Yuri a que fuesen a visitarles.

Victor llevó algo de ropa para Yuri. En la planta de Oftalmología, aceptaban que Yuri usase sus propios pijamas. Ya no tendría que llevar aquel camisón y aquella bata de hospital.

Yuko trajo de su casa algunas prendas premamá unisex, que había usado ella, y un libro sobre embarazo, que Yuri aceptó agradecido y que no tardó en devorar en los días siguientes, entre pausas, ya que estar demasiado tiempo leyendo le provocaba migrañas. Victor también comenzó a leerlo.

* * *

 **Domingo, 2 de abril de 1995 - 23:16 am**

Era la última noche que Yuri pasaría en aquella habitación, al día siguiente le daban el alta médica. Bajo la luz de una lámpara, Victor leía el capítulo que hablaba sobre los embarazos ectópicos, cuando Yuri se agitó en la cama.

Era sábado, cerca de las diez de la noche, y Victor quiso quedarse a dormir en el hospital para velar el sueño del pelinegro. Agradecía que ya no estuviese ingresado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos ya que en Oftalmología no había restricciones en el horario de visitas y permitían que un visitante pudiese pasar la noche con el paciente, con la condición de que solo usase los sillones para dormir.

Apartó la mirada del libro para observar atentamente al menor. Yuri volvió a removerse en la cama, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Victor se acercó y apartó unos mechones de cabello de la frente de Yuri.

—¿Yuri?— el interpelado abrió los ojos, adormilado— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Calambres— gimió Yuri, saliendo de su ensoñación, tratando de cambiar de postura para sentarse en la cama. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado. Yuri acariciaba reiteradamente la parte baja de su abdomen, con gesto incómodo— He leído que son normales en el embarazo— dijo en voz baja, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencer a Victor.

Victor fue al baño y empapó una toalla de mano bajo el grifo, en agua caliente. La escurrió un poco antes de volver con Yuri. Se sentó a su lado, levantó el bajo de la camisa del pijama del pelinegro y envolvió el vientre de Yuri con la toalla caliente.

—Gracias— susurró el azabache aliviado al sentir que los calambres disminuían con el calor.

Yuri se alegró de tener a Victor a su lado. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro del mayor, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué te gustaría que fuese?— susurró el azabache. Le gustaba sentir las manos de Victor en su vientre.

—¿Mm? No lo sé— el ruso rió quedamente, mirándole— Me da igual, realmente. ¿Y a ti, Yuri?— Victor le hizo cosquillas en el costado ; Yuri se agitó aguantando una risotada.

—Me da igual también. Solo deseo que nazca sano.

Victor guardó silencio unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que la toalla se enfriase y tuviese que mojar otra toalla en agua caliente una vez más. Al regresar junto a Yuri, quedó inmóvil con la vista fija en el suelo, sin realmente contemplar nada. Parecía acordarse de algo.

—Fue en Nochevieja...— murmuró abriendo los ojos pasmado, como si se hubiese percatado de un detalle que se le había escapado y justo en ese momento acabase de descubrirlo.

Yuri se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos hasta que finalmente sonrió burlón.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta?— rió entre dientes.

—Creí que se había pinchado un preservativo— Victor también hacía esfuerzos para no reírse. Yuri se tapó la boca para no despertar a toda la planta— Aquella noche me sorprendiste, estabas tan desenfrenado y erótico que no quise interrumpirte— Victor se mordió el labio.

—M-me acuerdo— los pómulos de Yuri se tiñeron de rojo, rememorando aquel momento. Victor se inclinó, colocando sus blanco y largos dedos bajo su barbilla para alzarle el rostro.

—Me gustaría que nuestro hijo fuese igual de precioso que tú, mi cerdito.

—En-entonces tendrías dos cerditos— Yuri trató de sonar indiferente, aunque la voz oscura y seductora de Victor lo había dejado obnubilado. Victor sonrió, sentándose junto a él y cubriendo con la toalla caliente la tripa del azabache. Le gustaba tocar el vientre de Yuri, ahora blandita y un poco abultada.

—Eso me haría muy feliz— susurró Víctor, besando la mejilla del azabache— Oye, Yuri, quisiera que vinieses a vivir conmigo.

—¿Qué?— Yuri dio un respingo.

—Así podré cuidar de ti... de los dos— tocó el vientre del menor con la punta de los dedos— Y dado que mi casa está más cerca de cualquier hospital que la tuya, si ocurriese algo podría llevarte. Además, tengo una habitación que no utilizo que podemos convertir en la habitación del bebé, y Makkachin te haría compañía cuando yo no estuviese— concluyó Victor, mirándole entusiasmado.

Yuri parpadeó varias veces, abrumado. Sintió el calor subir hasta sus mejillas. Vivir con Victor. Una habitación para el bebé. El planteamiento del ruso era razonable. Por una parte le alegraba que Victor le hubiese propuesto aquello, pero por otra le daba apuro invadir el espacio personal del peliplateado.

—Me encantaría que viviésemos juntos— sentenció Victor dulcemente, sospechando el hilo de pensamientos de Yuri— Era algo que deseaba pedirte incluso antes del atentado. Adoro tu compañía. Eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, Yuri.

El rubor de Yuri llegó hasta sus orejas. Desde que lo conocía, Victor siempre había sido muy efusivo expresando sus sentimientos, al contrario que él, que era más introvertido y discreto. Excepto cuando se embriaga.

Aunque la concepción de su pequeño no hubiese sido planeada, no lamentaba la forma en la que Victor y él lo concibieron. Su bebé era fruto de una noche apasionada con el hombre que amaba, el hombre que tenía frente a él y que lo miraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Yuri llamó a su casera para decirle que dejaría el piso. Por avisarla con margen menor de los quince días, Yuri tuvo que reembolsar el alquiler del próximo mes, correspondiente al de mayo. No le importó porque la renta no era alta y tenía dinero ahorrado. Por supuesto, no le contó nada de esto a Victor porque estaba seguro que el ruso se ofrecería a pagarlo él mismo.

En total, las cosas de Yuri cabían en cuatro cajas medianas de cartón, cuyo contenido mayormente era ropa. El japonés había mantenido un estilo de vida austero, sin darse demasiados caprichos, propia de un estudiante de danza que paga el mismo las tasas de su matrícula, trabajando en empleos de medio tiempo.

Victor fue temprano a la casa de Yuri para preparar la mudanza y dejar el piso vacío de las cosas de Yuri. Pichit Chulanont, un compañero de Yuri de la academia de danza, se ofreció voluntario para ayudar a Victor con la mudanza.

—Esta es la última— dijo Pichit descargando una caja del maletero del elegante Lexus plateado de Victor. Después de subir las cajas hasta el piso de Victor, el ruso quiso ofrecer algo de beber a Pichit por su ayuda, pero el tailandés rechazó el ofrecimiento amablemente alegando que debía marcharse.

—Gracias, Pichit— Victor dio una palmada en la espalda del chico.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden contar conmigo—sonrió el moreno antes de marcharse.

El estrepitoso tono del teléfono del salón sobresaltó a Victor.

—Victor Nikiforov al habla— anunció mecánicamente nada más descolgar el teléfono.

— _¡Victor! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡No sabía de ti desde la cena de Navidad de la editorial!_ — se alegró al reconocer aquella voz vivaracha.

—¡Emil Nekola! ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

— _Estupendamente, no merezco quejarme, ¿y tú? Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje y me animé a llamarte. ¿Entonces sigues con aquel chico... este, Yuri, era?_ — Victor emitió un sonido afirmativo.

— Por eso te llamé, verás, quiero pedir una cita en tu clínica. ¿Tienes hueco para esta tarde?

* * *

 **Este capitulo y el anterior han sido puro fluff. Me encanta el fluff y más entre Victor y Yuri**

 **No profundizaré mucho en la situación de Yurio porque estoy estructurando un fanfic paralelo centrado en ello {{{(_}}}**

 **Este fic es principalmente Victuri.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios! n_n**


	8. Secuelas

Después de dejar las cajas de la mudanza en su piso, Victor fue a recoger a Yuri del hospital, que estaba ansioso por salir al exterior, tras dos semanas ingresado. Ese día hacía frío, y todo Japón estaba impaciente a que un cambio en el clima se hiciese presente.

—¡Makkachin!— exclamó el azabache cuando el caniche grande Victor hizo amago de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Victor lo tironeó suave de la correa. El can ya había derrumbado a Yuri contra el suelo en otras ocasiones y no quería que lo hiciese ahora dado el estado de embarazo de Yuri— ¡Hola, amigo! ¿Me has echado de menos?— Yuri se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza y el lomo del perro, que daba vueltas alrededor del pelinegro moviendo la cola y ladrando contento.

—Está inquieto desde esta mañana— Victor rascó detrás de la oreja del caniche. Yuri cerró la boca con fuerza cuando el perro empezó a lamerle la cara— Te extrañaba.

Un vez dentro del coche, Makkachin jadeaba sacando la lengua apoyando el hocico sobre el hombro de Yuri.

—¿Podemos ir a comer algo?— propuso Yuri acariciando la redondez de su vientre. Llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros larga y unos vaqueros azules elásticos en la cintura que le prestó Yuko— Desayuné temprano y tengo ganas de algo dulce.

—Qué lástima que no puedas comerte a ti mismo, Yuri— bromeó Victor, dando un toque con el dedo índice bajo el mentón de Yuri, que se sonrojó bruscamente— Conozco una _pâtisserie_ a la que nunca he ido pero de la que me han hablado muy bien y permiten mascotas.

—Vayamos a comer allí entonces.

—Y después tenemos cita en la Clínica Nekola— añadió mirando por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro, que sonrió complacido.

Victor encendió el motor y condujo atravesando Roppongi hasta el cosmopolita distrito de Ginza. Estacionaron el auto en el parking de un centro comercial y caminaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar al lugar que indicaba Victor. El tintineo de una campanita alertó de su llegada y un adolescente vestido con camisa blanca y chaleco gris les dio la bienvenida. Se sentaron en una mesa redonda junto a la ventana. Yuri advirtió que al pasar del mediodía, ya no servían desayunos, pero sí ofrecían la carta de almuerzos. A Yuri se le hizo la boca agua al ver el apartado de postres. Victor observaba a Yuri complacido por su salida del hospital, deleitándose con las expresiones del pelinegro. Los ojos de Yuri brillaban con alborozo y estaba más atractivo que nunca. Rodeo la mesa con su silla para situarse junto a Yuri y abrazarle la cintura, acariciando la curvatura de la panza del japonés con mimo. Su barbilla descansaba en el hombro de su amado.

* * *

Durante el viaje a la clínica en coche, Victor le contó que el doctor Emil Nekola era un afamado médico especialista en obstetricia. Victor había ejercido de editor de su último libro, una guía sobre los tóxicos que influyen en el embarazo, la época más vulnerable para el ser humano. La familia de Nekola llevaba una clínica privada, ubicada en el distrito de Shinagawa especializada en ginecología, obstetricia y neonatología, de las mejores de Tokio. Dado el carácter culto y sociable de los dos hombres, no tardaron en hacerse amigos.

—A ti también te caerá bien— Victor aparcó en el estacionamiento adyacente a la clínica.

La clínica era un edificio de tres plantas rodeada de árboles y matorrales cuya entrada daba a pie de calle. Un camino adoquinado unía la verja de acceso con el porche de la clínica.

—Disculpen...— una vocecita delicada los sobresaltó al cruzar la cancela. Al girarse vieron a un chico de cabello castaño cobrizo agachado en medio del camino, mirándolos desde abajo con cara de circunstancias, sujetando su voluminosa barriga de embarazo; el bajo de su chubasquero rozando el suelo— ¿Podríais...este…ayudarme a ponerme de pie, por favor?— hablaba cortado, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Yuri se apresuró a tomarle del brazo para levantarlo del pavimento.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?— preguntó Victor escudriñando el rostro del muchacho, desconcertado— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, se va a reír, señor. Quise atarme el cordón de las zapatillas pero perdí el equilibrio y no podía levantarme, hasta que les vi llegar. Son mis salvadores— el chico dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniéndose aún del agarre de Yuri.

—¿Ibas a la clínica?— amablemente, Yuri sacudió el polvo del abrigo del chico. El abdomen redondo y prominente del cobrizo le hacían ver desproporcionado en relación a su cuerpo menudo y su rostro aniñado— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¡Sí! Esto suele ocurrirme a menudo. Es porque tengo treinta semanas, ¿sabe?, y estoy enorme. Muchas veces estoy de pie y noto como que me caigo hacia delante— el chico rió, tenía una forma graciosa de expresarse— ¡Ah! Qué bobo. Soy Guang Hong Ji.

—Victor Nikiforov— le tendió la mano al chico para darle la mano a modo de saludo.

—Yo soy Yuri Katsuki. ¿Eres de China?— preguntó Yuri con curiosidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Ah, tú también estás panzón!— exclamó el chico ilusionado señalando el vientre de Yuri— ¿Qué es? ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Me dejas tocar?— Yuri dio un respingo cuando las dos manos enguantadas del cobrizo tocaron su tripa; el chico abrió la boca lo más que pudo— ¡Woaah!— el japonés se ruborizó; la expresión fascinada de Guang Hong era la misma que la de un niño pegado al escaparate de una juguetería. El chico apartó de golpe, cohibido— ¡Perdón! Eres el primer chico embarazado que veo, aparte de mi. De verdad me ha hecho mucha ilusión. En la clínica solo veo mujeres— el chico resopló.

Yuri rió nervioso, alejándose unos pasos, receloso de tal repentino arrebato de efusividad. Aunque si era cierto lo que decía aquel chico, podía entenderlo.

—Guang Hong, ¿qué edad tienes?— se había estado haciendo esa pregunta desde el principio. El rostro de aquel muchacho era dulce, con facciones que conservaban todavía la niñez, pero su embarazo estaba muy avanzado para tratarse de un crío.

—En enero cumplí los diecisiete— sonrió el adolescente tamborileando los dedos en su panza, paseando su mirada de Yuri a Victor, y viceversa— ¿Es vuestra primera visita?

—Sí, tenemos cita con el Doctor Nekola— intercedió Victor— Yuri, ¿entramos?— tomó la mano del azabache— Guang Hong, ¿entrabas o...?

—Ya me iba, ya me iba. Hum...— el chico se dio la vuelta para marcharse, agitando el brazo— ¡Muchas gracias otra vez! ¡Nos vemos, Yuri!

* * *

Al entrar a la consulta, Yuri se sorprendió al ver al Doctor Nekola. Se trataba de un hombre europeo alto, bastante apuesto, de ojos azul zafiro y cabellera de un castaño dorado a juego con su barba pulcramente arreglada.

—Me alegra conocerte, Yuri. Victor me ha hablado de ti— la sonrisa de aquel Doctor era franca, inspiraba confianza— Antes de nada, enhorabuena por tu embarazo— le guiñó un ojo en un gesto exento de picardía— Sentaos, por favor.

—Gracias, doctor— se sonrojó un poco al pensar en las cosas que Victor le habría dicho de él a aquella persona.

—Y siento mucho que te hayas visto involucrado en el desastre del mes pasado— Emil tomó asiento y su mirada se tornó muy triste. Victor no le había preguntado directamente, pero estaba al tanto de que un conocido de su amigo había sido una víctima del atentado al igual que Yuri. Emil carraspeó y cambió su expresión a una más serena— Yuri, te hacían revisiones en el hospital, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas eran?

—Pues… análisis de sangre y de orina, controlaban que mi tensión arterial estuviese bien, miraban el ritmo cardíaco del bebé, también me hacían ecografías…

—Bien, bien. ¿Qué resultados obtuviste en el test de O'Sullivan?— Emil tecleaba datos en un ordenador.

—Todo bien. Ninguna anomalía.

—Es la prueba para averiguar si existe diabetes gestacional— agregó Emil al ver que Victor parpadeaba varias veces sin comprender— Yuri, ¿has tenido alguna molestia? ¿Calambres, quizá?— inquirió el castaño alzando una ceja.

—Sí… De noche, sobretodo. No llegan a ser dolorosos, pero sí molestan— Emil sacó un tensiómetro un cajón y rodeó la mesa.

—Déjame el brazo, Yuri— el azabache obedeció y el checo envolvió su brazo con el brazalete de fieltro, que al poco comenzó a inflarse. Pasados unos segundos, la opresión en su brazo disminuyó y Emil desabrochó el brazalete— La presión sanguínea está bien. Yuri, los calambres se producen porque el útero se está expandiendo, haciendo que los ligamentos y músculos que lo apoyan se estiren. Voy a darte unos consejos para aliviar la sensación. De todas formas, me gustaría programar citas quincenales contigo para vigilar tu embarazo. Inhalaste una gran cantidad de gas sarín y…— Emil inspiró profundo antes de continuar— lo más probable es que eso haya afectado en alguna medida al feto, Yuri.

Yuri tragó saliva, acariciando su vientre.

—¿Ha-hay alguna forma de saber cómo le afectará?

—Es pronto para hacer pruebas más invasivas que ayuden a determinar posibles irregularidades en el desarrollo del bebé. Vamos a hacerte las pruebas rutinarias pero, aparte, tengo que realizarte una amniocentesis en cuando cumplas la semana dieciséis de embarazo— los ojos de Emil eran sinceros, pero se mantenían cautos. Yuri sintió gotas de sudor frío resbalar por su nuca ante la perspectiva de que a su bebé pudiese ocurrirle algo grave. Tenía catorce semanas en ese momento. Emil acarició la mano que Yuri al percibir su inquietud— Tranquilo, Yuri. El personal de esta clínica está a vuestra disposición si sucediese cualquier cosa— sonrió para suavizar la atmósfera— Además, pronto entrarás en el segundo trimestre y vas a empezar muchos cambios en tu cuerpo. Es algo que solo podrás sentir, ahora, Yuri, disfrútalo.

Emil programó una cita para la mañana siguiente en la que le harían un análisis de sangre primero y una ecografía para una hora más tarde. Pese a que sabía que su bebé iba a recibir una vigilancia intensiva durante todo el embarazo, Yuri no pudo sentirse aliviado. La sombra de la incertidumbre atenazaba sus perspectiva de optimismo, más ahora que Emil le había dicho con toda claridad que muy posiblemente su bebé no saldría ileso.

Y por una vez sintió odio. Sintió repulsa hacia los perpetradores del ataque en el metro de Tokio aquel 20 de marzo. Aquellos que habían condenado el futuro de su hijo.

—Ugh…— sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Victor, Yuri gimió de pura impotencia, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

* * *

 **El Guang Hong de este fic está un poco OOC, pero por una buena razón, este Huang Gong ha tenido una vida diferente al original del anime ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios! : D**


	9. Hanabi

**Un día de finales de agosto, año 1994.**

Ahí estaba. Alejado del tumulto, mirando impaciente su reloj de pulsera. El reflejo blanco en sus gafas impedía ver sus ojos, aunque el japonés mantenía una expresión inexpresiva. Una bolsa de tela color crema colgaba de su hombro. Se había puesto un yukata azul aciano desgastado con estampado de libélulas. Victor sonrió. El chico se había cortado el pelo y la piel blanca de la nuca del chico resplandecía con los últimos rayos del sol de media tarde.

—Victor— Yuri sonrió levemente al verle por fin. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando el mayor depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla. El yukata de Victor era gris carbón con rayas blancas.

—Perdón, Yuri. Llego un poco tarde— en parte era verdad, pero lo cierto es que había estado observando a Yuri desde la lejanía antes de acercarse— Para compensar te invito a comer lo que tú quieras.

Quince minutos después, caminaban comiendo takoyakis en bandejas de papel. Tenían demasiada salsa para el gusto de Victor, pero ver los adorables carrillos llenos de Yuri mientras éste paseaba la mirada por las casetas le hacía olvidar esa pequeñez.

—¿Había mucho trabajo?— preguntó Yuri antes de volver a introducir una bola de pulpo en su boca. Victor vio un bolinche agitarse tras el moflete del pelinegro, una imagen demasiado sugestiva para él.

Llevaban varias semanas "saliendo" juntos, si contaba la temporada que Yuri estuvo de intercambio en Rusia. Victor aprovechó la semana de vacaciones que su empresa ofrecía para viajar a San Petersburgo y estar con Yuri en su tiempo libre. El chico estuvo muy sorprendido de verle, y aunque trataba de reprimirlos, el brillo de sus ojos era un delator de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ver a Yuri practicar danza era impagable. El pelinegro cambiaba completamente de actitud al bailar, completamente abstraído en los movimiento, se dejaba llevar. Como las caras de una moneda, con su lado brillante y su reverso misterioso, que al girar de canto se engloban ambas en una sola.

—¿Ehm? ¡Ah! Bueno sí— Victor tiró la bandeja vacía al pasar junto a un contenedor— Estuve hasta última hora con los chicos del estudio de maquetación coordinando los encargos del próximo mes. ¡Yuuuuriii!— acarició la mano libre del azabache, inclinándose hasta que su nariz rozó las hebras negras— Ese yukata te queda muy bien.

El chico tensó los hombros y se sonrojó.

—G-gracias— el chico seguía masticando las bolas de pulpo— Era de mi padre cuando era joven. Victor...— Yuri volteó a mirarle, dando un respingo al tocar con su nariz la del ruso. Tragó sonoramente el último takoyaki— ...Tú... también estás guapo... ¡quiero decir! Te sienta bien ese yukata.

Victor rió. Yuri a veces era tan inocente que le entraban ganas de comérselo. Besó su mejilla de nuevo.

—Atesoro todas las postales que me escribiste y enviaste desde San Petersburgo— susurró en su oído antes de separarse y continuar caminando entre las casetas de aquel matsuri veraniego, cogidos de la mano. Victor sonriendo como un bobo, Yuri cohibido.

Llegaron al borde de un lago aledaño al recinto. Los transeúntes, algunos vestidos con el yukatas clásicos, otros con estampados más modernos, se arremolinaban en la orilla reprimiendo gritos de exaltación. Al acercarse a la orilla, vieron que en el lago nadaban carpas koi de bonitos colores, atraídos por las migas de pan que lanzaban algunas personas.

Yuri sacó una cámara de una de sus mangas y sacó varias fotos de los peces, de los niños con coloridos yukata, de la expresión sosegada de Victor, acuclillado en la orilla con la mirada fija en los peces. Yuri tenía la excusa de la cámara para contemplar a través del visor al peliplateado, sin que su sonrojo fuese demasiado evidente para la gente de alrededor.

Desde que conoció a aquel hombre, el corazón de Yuri latía desbocado solo con escuchar el sonido de su voz, y la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre. Aquella sonrisa amplia en forma de corazón y esos ojos azules lo desarmaban.

—Eso me recuerda...— Victor se enderezó y sacó algo de un bolsillo interior de su yukata— Uno de tus compañeros de la academia rusa, el rubio que se llama igual que tú... ¿Yurio?— el pelinegro movió la cabeza afirmativamente— Él me envió esto.

Yuri guardó su cámara y vio aquello. Ahogó una exclamación de asombro. Era un fajo de fotografías con imágenes de sus días en la academia de San Petersburgo.

—Le pedí expresamente a Yurio que me enviase unas copias— Victor fue pasando las imágenes, que mostraban las sesiones de calentamiento de Yuri y sus compañeros, caras graciosas entre bambalinas y...

Yuri le arrebató las fotografías, pasando cada foto muy cerca delante de sus ojos, pálido como un muerto, ante la mirada divertida del ruso.

—No puede ser...— murmuró, horrorizado.

—También me tomé la libertad de pedirle las fotos de la fiesta de despedida, aquella en la que te pasaste de copas, iniciaste un duelo de coreografías y bailaste pole dance en calzoncillos— Victor no cabía en sí de gozo.

—Quémalas.

—¿Por quéee? ¡Estabas muy sexy! Te restregabas contra mi sin parar— Victor tomó a Yuri de la cintura y simuló el movimiento; la cara de Yuri ardió de inmediato— " _Quiero verte bailar, Victor, enséñame_ ", eso decías— el japonés apartó de un empujón en el pecho al mayor, fastidiado, con las fotos frente a su rostro para ocultar su rubor descontrolado.

—C-calla— masculló el japonés antes de alejarse de nuevo hacia las casetas.

—Yuuriii— el ruso lo alcanzó a agarrar de la muñeca. El menor se detuvo, Victor se aproximó hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda de Yuri— No quise ofenderte. Digo la verdad, estabas muy sensual, Yuri— suspiró— ¿Te has enfadado?

El menor volteó a mirarle. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y un leve rubor tintaba sus mofletes.

—No estoy enfadado— se rascó la nuca, cabizbajo, revisando las fotografías con expresión abochornada— Es que... siempre que bebo alcohol de más, pierdo la razón. He llegado incluso a olvidar lo que hice, como esa noche.

—Comprendo— Victor frotó las brazos del japonés— La próxima vez que vayamos juntos a una fiesta puedo detenerte si veo que te pasas con la bebida— Yuri se encogió de hombros, pasando las fotos una a una.

—Victor, ¿y este perro?— Yuri le enseñó la última foto— ¿Es un caniche?

—Es mi compañero de piso, se llama Makkachin— el azabache sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

—Yo también tuve un caniche cuando era pequeño. Falleció a principios de este año, no pude estar con él— el menor ordenó el fajo de fotografías y se las devolvió con aire un poco abatido.

—Ey...— levantando el rostro de Yuri con los dedos bajo su mentón, besó los labios rosados del japonés castamente— Estamos en un matsuri, hace años que no vengo a uno. No te he dado las gracias aún por invitarme a venir contigo— sonrió, acariciando con el pulgar la barbilla del menor— Juguemos a algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Le di!— reprimió un salto cuando el último pato amarillo de hule se estampó contra el suelo. La señora de la caseta le entregó a Victor su premio: un llavero esponjoso con la forma de un maki roll relleno de salmón.

—Victor, ¿quieres comer kakigori?— el japonés señaló una caseta contigua en la que vendían raspados de hielo de diferentes sabores.

A los pocos minutos, Yuri tenía entre sus manos una tarrina grande de kakigori impregnado en sirope de fresa, que compartía con Victor.

—¡Ah, qué fría!— el menor cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó dos dedos a la frente. Victor aprovechó para besar su mejilla. Sabía que estaba siendo empalagoso, pero realmente disfrutaba estar con Yuri. Las citas que habían tenido, incluyendo las tardes que hacían turismo en San Petersburgo, eran escasas. Así que cuando Yuri le propuso ir juntos a aquel matsuri veraniego, Victor no cabía en sí de gozo.

—Yuri, estás más delgado. ¿Comes bien?

—Oh, bueno, sí. Estoy comiendo bien, es solo que en las sesiones intensivas de la academia de Rusia a menudo eran agotadoras. Tenía que dar el cien por cien. Adelgacé por el entrenamiento— mientras hablaban volvían al lago de las carpas, ya menos transitado, pues la gente empezaba a guardar sitio en el altozano para la exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Victor le escuchaba atentamente— De todas forma, tengo tendencia a subir de peso rápido en épocas de estrés. De pequeño me hicieron unas pruebas para saber si estaba relacionado con mi condición biológica.

—¿Condición biológica?

—Sí— se detuvieron a un metro de la orilla. Victor esperó a que Yuri siguiese hablando, mientras se terminaban el raspado con las cucharillas de plástico. Yuri parecía dudar.

Un cañonazo seguido de un fragor ascendente distrajo su atención. En lo alto de las copas de los árboles, una flor de pólvora estalló en el cielo nocturno. Los dos ahogaron una exclamación. No estarían en el altozano como la mayoría de las transeúntes, pero podrían ver el hanabi desde allí. Yuri abrazó la cintura del mayor y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Victor, contemplando ensimismado los fuegos.

El ruso reposó el pómulo en la coronilla azabache de Yuri, rodeando a Yuri con sus brazos. Estando tan pegados, Victor estaba casi seguro que Yuri podría oír los descarados latidos de su corazón. No le daba vergüenza, de ser por él, estaba deseoso de apretujar cuanto pudiese a Yuri en su pecho. Se preguntaba cómo se escucharían sus gemidos, o cómo sería su expresión al lamer su lechosa nuez de Adán.

Victor desvió su atención hacia la nuca descubierta de Yuri y sin pensarlo mucho besó aquel pedazo de piel expuesta, nívea y suave al tacto. Yuri se estremeció entero.

—Aah...— un delicioso gemido se escapó de su garganta. Victor tomó el rostro de Yuri y lo besó con pasión, como queriendo extraer el jugo de aquellos labios. Yuri atrapó el cuello de Victor entre sus brazos, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas— Victor...— suspiró cuando sus bocas se separaron unos milímetros, antes de volver a fundirse en un beso apasionado y hambriento.

El separarse, un fino hilo de saliva conectaba sus labios. Respiraban agitadamente, las gafas de Yuri empañándose con el aliento tibio del ruso, que boqueaba con fatiga. Victor sonrió, acariciando las mejillas del menor, colocando breves besos en su nariz y su frente. Dandole tiempo para recuperarse. Los ojos de Yuri brillaban como diamantes, tal vez porque estaban acuosos.

—Mi Yuri...— la voz ronca de Victor originó una escalofrío en Yuri, que aprisionó la tela del yukata del mayor con fruición— Creo que me estoy enamorando...

—Ugh... ¿No te da vergüenza decir esas cosas?— Yuri empezó a convulsionarse de la risa.

—Es la verdad— Victor fingió un mohín dolido, para luego abrazar a Yuri y levantarlo del suelo, estimulando las carcajadas del azabache.

Yuri reía porque al escuchar la confesión del ruso había sido consciente de la felicidad que esas palabras le provocaron.

 **Un poquito de fluff, damas y caballeros.**

 **Tenía ganas de escribir esto, pero al ser un flashback no sabía si subirlo ahora o subirlo más adelante.**

 **Planifiqué la historia para que tuviese unos 13 capitulos, pero al ir escribiendo creo que van a ser más ^^U**

 **¿Les gustan los flashbacks?**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios! :D**


	10. Apego

La llegada de Yuri a su nueva casa se vio empañada por el abatimiento del japonés, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese las posibles secuelas que desarrollaría el bebé en su vientre.

—Yuri— llamó Victor. Estaba a su lado, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, pero Yuri estaba abstraído en su propio mundo. Sosteniendo su barbilla, hizo que voltease la cabeza para mirarle— Amor, no me gusta verte sufrir. Cuéntame qué te pasa— los ojos de Victor le miraban inquietos.

Cerró los ojos, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se deshizo del brazo de Victor y cruzó el salón hacia la terraza. Makkachin le siguió y se sentó a sus pies.

Victor vivía en un espacioso ático en pleno centro del distrito Shiba. Disponía de cuatro habitaciones, un salón comedor del tamaño del apartamento de Yuri, dos cuartos de baño y una cocina. La primera vez que visitó aquella casa, Yuri no daba crédito. Las vistas desde la terraza eran alucinantes. Desde allí podía verse la Tokyo Tower y una panorámica del barrio de Minato.

Yuri tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, delineado por la silueta del monte Fuji. No cesaba de soltar suspiros.

Victor salió a la terraza y acarició los brazos de Yuri, que sujetaba la baranda de hierro. A veces el ruso no sabía qué hacer cuando Yuri se encerraba tanto en sí mismo, salvo darle su espacio. Victor conocía lo suficiente al japonés para darse cuenta que no debía presionarle demasiado, así solo conseguía que el menor ocultase aún más lo que sentía, evitando disgustar a nadie con sus preocupaciones.

Las luces del atardecer de principios de abril dibujaban el cielo de colores naranjas y magentas. Las nubes parecían arder y reflejaban en la ciudad tonalidades anaranjadas.

—Este es mi lugar favorito de la casa, sin duda— Victor suavizó el tono de su voz para arrullar a Yuri. Situado como estaba detrás del azabache, no era capaz de ver la expresión de su amado. Besó su pelo— Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo— susurró cerca de su oído.

Los hombros de Yuri temblaron y un gimoteo rompió el silencio.

—Ugh...Uh…

—Yuri, eh— Victor se plantó frente al azabache y envolvió el rostro cabizbajo de Yuri con sus manos. Las facciones de Yuri estaban contraídas en un mueca de angustia y lágrimas gruesas resbalaban de sus ojos, tan pesadas que caían directamente al suelo embaldosado. Le dolió verlo así. Abrazó la cintura de Yuri con un brazo y con el otro rodeó sus hombros, acariciando la nuca del japonés. Los sollozos de Yuri resquebrajaban su alma, sintiendo su vista enturbiarse en una capa acuosa— Yuri… acabaré llorando yo también… Dime qué ocurre, por favor…— peinó los cabellos oscuros, escudriñando en los ojos de Yuri alguna pista de lo que pasaba por su mente— ¿Es por lo que dijo Emil?

Yuri asintió despacio.

—No sé… No sé qué va a pasarle a mi bebé… Sé que no lo planeamos pero… Y-yo lo quiero… No lo conozco y ya lo quiero… Quiero… Quiero verle… Si-si al final resulta que no podrá nacer… Ugh…— Yuri cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, conteniendo el llanto.

 _No lo planeamos._ Esa frase se sentía extraña, como si sobrase.

Makkachin empezó a emitir quejidos agudos, restregando el hocico en los muslos de Yuri y de Victor.

—Tengo miedo. Me-me siento tan impotente, Victor— Yuri hundió la cara en el pecho del peliplateado, arrugando su camisa.

—Es nuestro bebé.

—¿Qué?

Victor se separó un poco y miró el rostro mojado de Yuri, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Digo que es un bebé tuyo y mío, Yuri. Imagina cómo será tenerlo en brazos, sentir su calor, darle besos— rozó la punta de su nariz con la de Yuri— Nuestro hijo.

—Un bebé que se parezca a ti.

—O a ti. Que tengas tus ojos—- Yuri jadeó dejando escapar un risa leve.

—¿Mis ojos? Si son del montón, Victor— el menor talló sus ojos, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Para mi no. Me encanta contemplarlos y perderme en ellos— pegó su frente con la de Yuri, acariciando la espalda del azabache.

El llanto de Yuri había cesado, tan solo quedaba su respiración congestionada y leves temblores. Yuri se dejaba acunar por Victor, que en algún momento comenzó a tararear una canción lenta. Al principio no supo cual era hasta que llegó al estribillo. Sonrió.

 _Can you feel the love tonight_. Trémulo, desde el fondo de su garganta canturreó a dúo la serenata improvisada que le dedicaba Víctor, mientras los últimos haces de luz diurna abandonaban el firmamento.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Victor abrió los ojos. Su cabeza descansaba sobre las piernas de Yuri, tumbado en el largo sofá negro, con Makkachin dormitando entre sus piernas. Yuri acariciaba su cabello con parsimonia, delineando sus cejas con los dedos de tanto en tanto. Yuri le miraba, para alivio de Victor, con un semblante más sosegado que el de días atrás.

En su trabajo, Victor había cambiado su jornada laboral a un turno intensivo de siete horas, para que Yuri estuviese solo en casa el menor tiempo posible. Entraba a la oficina muy temprano, casi al alba, y salía después del medio día, a tiempo para almorzar con Yuri.

Pichit, Minako y el matrimonio Nishigori los visitaban en días alternos. Agradecia sus visitas porque así Yuri se distraía y podía conversar animadamente. Últimamente dormía mucho debido a la somnolencia del segundo trimestre.

—Bailabas de extranjis junto a las latas de conserva— el ruso esbozó una media sonrisa. Yuri reprimió una risotada.

La televisión estaba encendida pero ninguno le prestaba atención. Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y hacía una horas que habían almorzado.

Makkachin se removió cuando Victor cambió de postura para recostarse sobre un costado, de cara al sofá. Su nariz quedaba a la altura del abdomen del japonés.

—Hace más de medio año de eso— susurró Victor— Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. Fue muy fácil enamorarme de ti.

Yuri jadeó al sentir las manos de Victor introducirse bajo su camisa de cuadros. Las manos del mayor se sentían frías sobre su vientre, pero sus caricias eran cálidas, llenas de ternura. El calor subió hasta sus mejillas.

—Tan puro, tan sincero, tan adorable— Victor desabotonó los últimos botones de la camisa y besó delicadamente el espacio de piel bajo su ombligo, con los ojos cerrados. Yuri se tensó un poco, era un gesto extraño hasta que comprendió lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a su bebé.

En cuanto cumplió las dieciséis semanas de gestación, programaron una cita en la Clínica Nekola para hacer una amniocentesis a Yuri. Esta prueba consistía en una punción en la matriz para extraer una muestra del líquido amniótico que envuelve al feto. Esta prueba tenía como objetivo determinar posibles irregularidades o enfermedades en el bebé. Emil se comprometió a priorizar el análisis de aquellas muestra, quedando en avisarles en cuanto tuviese los resultados.

—Vas a estar bien, pequeño— susurró Victor, con los labios pegados a su vientre.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Victor se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a Yuri. Makkachin ladró.

—¡¿Sí?!— Yuri se levantó y caminó hacia Victor, que tenía el auricular pegado a la oreja y se mordía el labio— Claro. En una hora estamos allí. Gracias— el ruso colgó el teléfono y pasó las manos por su pelo— Era Emil. Ya tienen los resultados.

* * *

En la sala de espera se encontraron con Guang Hong, que ojeaba una revista de puericultura. Al verles, el menor sonrió con alegría y palmeó la silla contigua a la de él, invitándoles a sentarse.

—¡Hola, Yuri! ¡Me alegro de verte!— pese a tener a Victor al lado, el adolescente proyectaba una clara predilección por Yuri.

—Hola, Guang Hong— el azabache alborotó el cabello del menor. Yuri no podía negar que a veces aquel niño embarazado tocaba su fibra sensible, mirándole animado con ojos de cachorrillo— ¿Cómo estáis tú y el bebé?

—¡Muy bien! Esta semana empiezo las clases de preparación al parto, espero no ponerme nervioso al ser el único chico.

—¿Tu pareja no puede acompañarte a las revisiones?— preguntó Victor. Las veces que habían coincidido, siempre estaba solo. Yuri le miró circunspecto.

—Suele estar trabajando— Guang Hong jugueteó distraídamente con los mechones de su flequillo— A veces también trabaja por la noche y me tengo que quedar solo. Cuando eso pasa suelo quedarme en casa de algún amigo que pueda acogerme. No me gusta quedarme solo por la noche— explicó un tanto cohibido.

Ignorando la mandíbula desencajada de Victor, Yuri le ofreció su ayuda y le dió el número de teléfonos de la casa de Victor. Con un bolígrafo, el cobrizo anotó el número en la palma de su mano, prometiendo guardarlo en su agenda telefónica en cuanto llegase a casa.

* * *

—¡Yuri, Victor! Sentaos, sentaos— el obstetra checo no estaba en su mejor momento, parecía alterado, rebuscando en el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio—¿Dónde los…? ¡Aquí!— se recostó en el asiento, pasando el índice y el pulgar por su bigote.

Tanto Yuri como Victor tenían el corazón en la boca de la incertidumbre. Victor podía escuchar la respiración de Yuri, más sonora que de costumbre. Temía que fuese a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad allí mismo.

—¿Qué dicen los resultados?— quiso saber Victor, ofuscado, azuzando a su amigo.

Emil se inclinó hacia ellos y les mostró los papeles. Contenían una serie de indicaciones y palabras técnicas que ninguno supo descifrar. Al ver sus caras descompuestas, Emil se apresuró a aclarar:

—Vuestro bebé está bien. La amniocentesis no ha revelado nada preocupante, no existe ninguna patología severa que pueda...

Yuri se dobló en la silla.

—¡Yuri!

Emil saltó de su asiento alarmado. Victor se arrodilló a su lado, preocupado, aunque estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro cuando Yuri le rodeó con las brazos.

—¿Yu-Yuri...?— los hombros de Yuri se convulsionaban. Estaba llorando.

—Gr-gracias…Gracias…

 _Está bien. Mi bebé está bien._

* * *

 **Pasaron la prueba de la amniocentesis, pero esta prueba sirve más para detectar problemas genéticos o cromosómicos. ¿Qué clase de secuelas por intoxicación pueden producirse en un bebé? Muchas de ellas no se detectan hasta el quinto o sexto mes de embarazo.**

 **¡Gracias por su comentarios! :D**


	11. Asfixia

**Viernes, 28 de abril de 1995.**

Un roce sutil en el cabello. Calor en su mejilla. El murmullo de voces aplacadas por el bloqueo en su mente y un zumbido lejano que empezaba a remitir.

—Yuri. Despierta.

Separó los párpados. Dos diamantes azules ocuparon su nublado campo de visión. Bostezó. Al estirar los brazos por delante del cuerpo su cuello crujió, resentido por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en la misma postura.

—Hemos llegado— la voz apremiante de Victor terminó por devolverle de entre el mundo de los sueños.

Miró a su alrededor. Los pasajeros desalojaban sus asientos. Victor estaba de pie en el pasillo bajando algunos bártulos del compartimento superior del autobús. Algunas personas pedían ayuda a Victor para que alcanzase también sus petates, viendo que era más alto que ellos. Victor no se mostró reticente ni una vez, bajaba las cosas con la sonrisa amable que encandilaba a Yuri.

Junto a Victor, Makkachin estiraba las patas y abría la mandíbula para bostezar.

—¿Qué hora es?— murmuró Yuri tallándose los ojos.

Trató de levantarse pero notaba las piernas pesadas y tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo del asiento de enfrente para lograr finalmente salir al pasillo del autobús.

—Pasadas las nueve— el ruso le dedicó una sonrisa. Al verse en el reflejo de las ventanas del vehículo, Yuri apreció sus ojos cansados y su cabello revuelto. Con la tela de su camisa se limpió los restos de baba de la barbilla.

La noche había empezado a caer. La estación de autobuses de Hasetsu estaba tenuemente iluminada por las farolas del estacionamiento. Victor bostezó, arrastrando las dos maletas tamaño _cabine size_. Yuri le seguía llevando la mochila con obsequios de agradecimiento para su familia o _temiyage_ , y sujetando la correa del caniche.

—¡Yuri, Victor!

Al salir de la estación Hiroko les esperaba agitando ambos brazos desde un costado de su auto. A Yuri se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su madre y aceleró el paso para abrazarla. La había echado de menos.

—¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí, hijo!— Hiroko palmeó los cachetes de su retoño— ¡Victor!— se giró para abrazar al ruso, que correspondió con toquecitos en el hombro de la mujer y una sonrisa risueña— ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!

Subieron al coche y Hiroko condujo prudentemente por las calles de la localidad de Hasetsu.

—Pillasteis tráfico, ¿verdad? Este fin de semana va a ser horrible, como empieza la Golden Week mucha gente se desplaza para vacacionar. ¡El hotel está lleno! Pero no os preocupéis, he acomodado la habitación de Yuri para que podáis quedaros— la alegre verborrea de la mujer les acompañó durante el trayecto hasta Yu-topia Katsuki.

Aprovechando la semana vacacional que les ofrecía la Golden Week, Victor propuso a Yuri aceptar la invitación de su familia para ir a visitarlos a Hasetsu. Así Yuri podría relajarse en su pueblo natal después del estrés de esperar los resultados de la amniocentesis.

El ánimo de Yuri no había pasado por sus mejores momentos, estando decaído e inquieto la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque dormía mucho, Victor notaba que el sueño del menor era ligero y se revolvía demasiado. No era propio de él, normalmente cuando se dormía, era complicado despertar al japonés.

No le pareció conveniente utilizar el ferrocarril debido al estrés post traumático que pudiese generarle al menos, por lo que viajaron todo el camino en autobús, Makkachin incluído. Fueron unas seis horas de viaje aproximadamente, con sus correspondientes paradas reglamentarias. El viaje se alargó por el tráfico que encontraron en la autopista.

Llegando al resort, la profesora de ballet de Yuri fue la primera en saludarles, al poco de descalzarse.

—¿Cómo estás, Yuri?— los brazos de la mujer aprisionaron a Yuri.

—Estoy bien, Minako-sensei. Me aplastas.

—¡Ups! ¿Y el pequeñín?— las manos de Minako se posaron sobre su vientre.

—Está bien— el gesto de Yuri se dulcificó. Victor cogió su mano y besó el dorso. Adoraba ver esa expresión en el rostro de su amado.

—Minako llegó ayer— les explicó Hiroko, ayudando a Victor a entrar las maletas.

—Voy a pasar unos días en el pueblo, quiero hablar con los gerentes de la academia de aquí.

—Di que no. Realmente vienes a atosigar a mi hermano— Mari acababa de cruzar el rellano con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Hola, Mari— Yuri se vio envuelto en el sentido abrazo de su hermana mayor.

—Bienvenido a casa— dijo en voz baja. Yuri correspondió afianzando el abrazo y escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Mari.

Victor sintió un nudo inexplicable en la garganta.

Hiroko suspiró e hizo señas a Victor de que le acompañara al salón. Toshiya daba conversación a los comensales que veían la televisión común o se entretenían con juegos de mesa. Al verle, el hombre le palmeó los brazos, dándole la bienvenida.

—Ven, Victor— Hiroko le acompañó a a habitación de Yuri, acondicionada con dos camas individuales puestas juntas— Hice espacio quitando el escritorio, sé que con dos camas el cuarto parece más pequeño pero…

—No te preocupes, mamá— Yuri entró a la habitación— Es perfecto, gracias.

—Poneos cómodos. Sé que es tarde pero he preparado sopa de miso y verduras a la plancha, algo ligero por si teníais hambre.

La verdad que después de los onigiris fríos que estuvieron comiendo durante el viaje, aquello se antojaba apetitoso.

—Gracias, mamá Hiroko— Victor sonrió.

—Os-os traeré la cena aquí— la mujer se marchó abrumada por aquel apelativo del ruso.

Abrieron las maletas para sacar la ropa y colocarla dentro del armario. En la isla de Kyushuu el clima era un poco más templado que en el área de Tokio y aunque las temperaturas empezaban a subir paulatinamente, el aire aún era fresco.

La última vez que Victor visitó Hasetsu fue en noviembre, por el cumpleaños del azabache. Victor le acompañó para conocer a su familia y presentarse como su pareja. Yuri estuvo muy cortado esos días, con sus padres hostigandole a preguntas sobre su relación y Mari aguijoneando a Victor con la mirada.

Inconscientemente, Victor se tocó la mejilla al recordar el guantazo que Mari le propinó en el hospital. De nuevo, aquel nudo en la garganta.

* * *

—Ya se te nota mucho, Yuri— al segundo día, una ebria Minako picó con el dedo el costado de Yuri, que dio un respingo— ¿De cuánto estás?

— _Biefifiete femanaf_ — el pelinegro habló con los carrillos llenos de pollo empanado.

—¡Casi cinco meses!— saltó Hiroko juntando las manos.

—¿Sabéis qué es, niño o niña?— Mari miraba a su hermano apoyando la mejilla en su mano; también estaba un poco bebida.

Durante el tiempo que Yuri estuvo ingresado, la obstetra se ofreció a decirles el sexo del bebé, pero Yuri quiso que fuese una sorpresa.

—Lo descubriremos el día que nazca— comentó Victor, que tenía a Makkachin agazapado en sus piernas.

—Creo que es niño—terció Toshiya—, la tripa de Hiroko tenía la misma forma cuando estaba embarazada de Yuri.

—No hagas caso a papá, va a ser niña. Quiero una sobrinita— Mari se desperezó en la mesa; Hiroko amontonó los platos y cubiertos con maestría sobre una bandeja y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—Pero mira eso, la de Yuri es como puntiaguda.

—Eso es que espera un varón— se acopló una anciana desde el otro lado del salón común.

—¿Veis?— se jactó Toshiya.

—¡Esperad!— protestó Yuri, empezando a hartarse— La forma de mi barriga no determina el sexo del bebé.

—Yuri tiene razón— corroboró un sonriente Victor, acariciando las orejas de su perro— Eso no tiene fundamento científico.

—Quiero que veáis algo— Hiroko volvió con un grueso álbum de fotografías, con los ojos brillando de emoción— Me he puesto nostálgica y creo que Victor aún no ha visto estas fotos.

—¡Oooh! Vuestras fotos de pequeñitos— Minako pegó la nariz al álbum— ¡Mirad que cositas!— señaló una de las primeras.

Victor se inclinó y miró las fotos. Sonrió instintivamente al ver un bebé regordete recostado en una cuna, o sentado haciendo pompitas con la boca. Tenía los ojos color chocolate y las mejillas rosadas más encantadoras que había visto.

La foto que indicaba Minako era una de Mari de niña sujetando las manitas de un bebé Yuri que empezaba a caminar, haciendo una cara de miedo muy cómica. Se rió.

—¡Mamá!— la cara de Yuri estaba roja como un tomate.

—Yuri era un bebé precioso, y muy tranquilo— las pupilas de Hiroko brillaban según pasaba las páginas del álbum— Recuerdo que solo llorabas cuando tenías hambre. Incluso cuando te llevaba dentro, pataleabas flojito.

—¿Tu bebé ha empezado a moverse ya?— preguntó Mari, desviando la atención de las fotos para mirar a su hermano.

Yuri enmudeció. Sintió su estómago vaciarse de golpe, a pesar de que acababa de cenar. No había querido pensar en eso. Era algo que le de daba pavor. Carraspeó para aliviar la repentina sequedad de su garganta.

—A-aún no— fingió una sonrisa.

Victor hizo que Makkachin se moviese de entre sus piernas y se levantó, extendiendo las manos hacia Yuri.

—¿Salimos a dar un paseo, Yuri?

* * *

 **Sábado, 29 de abril de 1995 - 18:37 pm**

Makkachin corrió acelerado a buscar el palo que Victor le lanzó. Esa vez la había lanzado con fuerza y el perro tardaría lo suyo en volver, entre que husmeaba entre la arena para encontrarlo y volver al trote.

El aire salado y húmedo de la playa de Hasetsu era capaz de despejar hasta la nariz más congestionada. Algunas personas descansaban en la arena, pero nadie llevaba traje de baño todavía. Se dedicaban a jugar deportes con raqueta o voleiplaya. El ambiente era diferente a la última vez, allá en noviembre.

Yuri permanecía sentado enterrando los dedos en la arena blanca y mullida, perdido en sus pensamientos. En su mutismo, Victor podía notar su aflicción. Suspiró quedamente.

—Yuri— se arrodilló a su lado. Los cabellos negros se mecían con la brisa marina— ¿No te está gustando esto?

Yuri negó con la cabeza, con aire cansado.

—No es eso— el azabache acariciaba su pancita sin darse cuenta, en un gesto de protección y cariño— Antes, lo que ha dicho mi madre, de que… si siento al bebé…

—No le des más vueltas, Yuri— resopló Victor, llevando su flequillo plateado hacia atrás.

—Tú no puedes entenderlo— el menor se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la arena de las manos; Victor le imitó.

— No tiene importancia— sonrió, pero flaqueó al ver el ceño fruncido y el ademán incómodo de Yuri.

—¿Que no tiene…?— Yuri se mordió la cara interna del moflete, ladeando el rostro— Tú no lo llevas dentro de ti. Tú no te despiertas en mitad de la noche asustado por los calambres, temiendo cada día por un aborto.

—No, no lo sé— Victor no se inmutó— Solo trato de llevar esto de la mejor manera posible, algo que deberías hacer tú también, en lugar de hundirte continuamente en un pozo.

El rostro de Yuri se deformó en una mueca, sus ojos aguandose al instante.

Victor se arrepintió ipso facto. Ya había visto esa expresión antes.

—Yuri, yo no…

El azabache retrocedió un paso. Recordó el momento que decidió contarle a Victor que estaba encinta, y la reacción desmedida del ruso. Recordó toda la angustia lacerante en su pecho, llorando en la soledad de su habitación.

—Todo esto…— la voz de Yuri sonaba ronca— ¿Todo esto... no ha sido más que... una farsa?

—¿Qué? — Victor acortó la distancia, tratando de alcanzar a Yuri, pero este le apartó de un manotazo. Los ojos oscuros lo miraban con inmenso dolor.

—¿Realmente… lo quieres?— los labios del chico temblaron— Si has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, yo...

—Yuri, escucha…

—¡NO!— el grito de Yuri asustó a Makkachin— ¡¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no volverás a dejarme solo?!

Yuri sollozó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Victor estaba petrificado, observando estupefacto a Yuri con los labios entreabiertos y gesto acongojado. El nudo en la garganta le quemaba y la opresión en su pecho no le dejaba respirar.

 _Esto no está pasando._

—Tienes… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí aquel día?— las facciones de Yuri mutaron en una que expresaba consternación.

—Yuri, por favor…— Victor estaba afónico.

Yuri gimió y se alejó de la playa, dejando a Victor plantado con un Makkachin confundido mirando a uno y a otro repetidamente.

Sus piernas flaquearon y Victor cayó en la arena de rodillas, con la mano apretándose el pecho. Makkachin gimoteó y lamió el cuello de Victor.

 _No puedo respirar._

* * *

 **Se torció la cosa.**

 **No soy fan de hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero era necesario.**

 **Yuri tiene que entender que desmoronarse en silencio también hace sufrir a Victor, que empieza a cansarse de tener que estar continuamente sacándolo del pozo.**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :'D**


	12. Férreo

**Sábado, 29 de abril de 1995 - 19:53 pm**

Al cruzar el umbral de la recepción, Yuri tuvo que quitarse el abrigo. Dentro de resort se respiraba un ambiente caluroso y cargado, para estar a mediados de primavera. Voces entusiastas se escuchaban desde el salón común. Pensó que tal vez hubiese algún partido de béisbol, porque la voz graciosa de su padre parecía animar a las demás, su padre solo se ponía así cuando había partido y había bebido demasiado.

—Yuri, eres tú— su hermana asomó desde la puerta del salón, fumando un cigarrillo; Yuri arrugó la nariz. Mari se encogió— Perdón, lo apago— volvió a entrar a la sala y mientras Yuri se descalzaba los zapatos, Mari se acercó a él, ya sin cigarro— ¿Qué tal ha ido el paseo?

—Bien, había mucha gente en la playa— uno de los zapatos no quería salir.

—¿Y Victor?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero no dio muestras de ello.

—Se ha quedado en la playa con Makkachin— explicó en tono monocorde— Yo estoy cansado y volví antes— Mari le observó en silencio hasta que hubo logrado despojarse de los zapatos y ponerse unas _surippa_ marrones.

—¿Quieres que te prepare el ofuro?— se ofreció la joven con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias— mecánicamente fingió una sonrisa y se alejó por el pasillo de los baños termales— Voy a bañarme en el onsen.

Sabía por experiencia que a esas horas los huéspedes que no estuviesen terminando de cenar, o estaban viendo la televisión o preparándose para dormir. Raramente había excepciones, los japoneses eran predecibles, como si siguieran a rajatabla un manual de instrucciones.

Entró en los vestuarios y se sentó sobre un banquillo de madera, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Hizo una recapitulación mental de los acontecimiento de las últimas horas.

Había bajado a cenar con su familia y Minako temprano. Su madre sacó el álbum de fotografías de ella y su hermana de niños. Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas banales hasta…

Yuri inspiró hondo, juntado las manos frente a su rostro. Había discutido con Victor. Algo que dijo el ruso le había dado mucho coraje y ello desencadenó una serie de recuerdos y sensaciones dolorosas que había dejado de lado. La potencia con la que golpearon su corazón esas emociones fue tal que transformó toda la aflicción contenida en rabia. El resultado: no fue capaz de medir el impacto de sus palabras.

Después de eso echó a caminar por el paseo marítimo, haciendo tiempo mientras sofocaba el remolino de sentimientos que había liberado.

Miró por la puerta que daba al onsen humeante. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. Las flores de Sakura habían perdido todos sus pétalos y se suponía que un clima más templado se abriría paso en el sr de Japón, pero ese día el viento era frío. Te calaba los huesos y podías resfriarte en un descuido. Algunos años atrás había llegado a caer aguanieve por esas fechas.

* * *

 **20:47 pm**

Toshiya recolectaba desganado los restos de la celebración deportiva improvisada de aquella tarde. Mari barría con esmero el suelo y Hiroko tomaba una infusión sentada en uno de los kotatsu, bostezando de vez en cuando. Habian sacado las estufas debido a la oleada de frío, para mantener calentitos a los comensales.

Yuri cruzó al salón en pijama secándose el cabello con una toalla de mano, yendo directo a la cocina para abrir el frigorífico. Cogió el brick de leche descremada y un vaso de la alacena. Su hermana con el recogedor a tirar las pelusas en el cubo de la basura. Volteó a ver a su hermano y sonrió al verle con las comisura de los labios manchadas de leche.

—Me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños y antes de irnos a dormir, mamá nos daba un vaso de leche a cada uno— dijo Mari. Yuri la miró y sonrió con nostalgia.

—Sí…

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. Ya no eres un niño— su hermana lo abrazó cariñosamente— Te has hecho un hombre, y además esperas un bebé— Mari se separó un poco y posó las manos sobre la tripa de Yuri— Es una responsabilidad muy grande, Yuri, y sé que serás la mejor madre para este pequeñin.

El mentón de Yuri tembló. Esas palabras fueron un bálsamo para su espíritu quebradizo. Mari sabía que su hermano era una persona muy sensible, frágil como el más fino cristal. Desde niños, había protegido la pureza de su hermanito.

—Creo… que no he sido justa con Victor.

Yuri miró a su hermana, desconcertado. La notaba apesadumbrada, como si estuviese guardandose algo para ella que clamaba por salir pero no encontraba la manera. Quería decirle algo para animarla, pero Mari ya se había ido.

¿Por qué no encontraba el valor necesario para hablar abiertamente con las personas que amaba de lo que sentía? En lugar de eso, se quedaba inmóvil sin hacer nada o, en el peor de los casos, terminaba por explotar. Apretó fuerte los puños.

Pese al sopor que sentía, Yuri se mantuvo despierto arropado con el cobertor del kotatsu hasta el pecho. Mari y Toshiya ya se habían ido a dormir y solo quedaba él en el salón. Hiroko se acercó bostezando con un haori, que puso sobre los hombros de su soñoliento hijo.

—Vete a la cama, Yuri. Es tarde— Hiroko acarició el cabello azabache del chico.

—Victor aún no ha vuelto— dijo únicamente, con voz aletargada. Los ojos habían empezado a escocerle. Vio como su madre se encogía de hombros y terminaba por irse también a la cama.

Yuri cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, con la barbilla apoyado en ellos. A esas horas su abdomen se tensaba por algún breve calambre muscular. En esos instantes, cerraba los ojos y hacía ejercicios de respiración para relajarse. Echó en falta las manos de Victor arrullando su vientre, le ayudaba a calmarse más rápido.

Suspiró triste y ladeó la cabeza. El peso de sus párpados era insoportable. Cerraría los ojos unos segundos para descansar la vista.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado cuando algo se húmedo se restregó contra su cara. Makkachin gimoteaba y jadeaba a su lado, pisoteando alterado el suelo de madera.

—¿Qué…?— Yuri se frotó la cara, descolocando las posición de sus gafas. Bostezo— Makkachin, ¿qué ocu…?

El perro ladró. No como normalmente solía ladrar, con ese deje juguetón y cansado. Esa vez retumbó firme y alerta. El caniche volvió a ladrarle y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, volviendo a ladrarle desde allí.

Yuri comprendió y se puso de pie, yendo con prisa hacia el vestíbulo, siguiendo al perro, que corría unos metros y se daba la vuelta, como para asegurarse de que le seguían. Yuri llegó hasta el genka de la recepción y abrigándose con el plumífero que colgó del perchero, se puso los zapatos apresuradamente. Salió a la entrada del recinto. Afuera, la temperatura era muy baja y corría un viento glacial. Yuri se abrazó a sí mismo. No había circulación a esas horas y era noche cerrada, sin farolas encendidas. Perdió de vista a su mascota.

—¡Makkachin!— vociferó. El viento chocaba de pleno contra sus oídos, ensordeciendole. Se veía obligado a voltear la cabeza a favor de la corriente de aire.

—¿Yuri?— pudo oír la voz de su madre detrás de él y se giró. La mujer, abrigada con abrigo y bufanda, tenía cara de sueño y el cabello revuelto— ¿Qué está pasando?

Yuri quiso responderle pero enmudeció al escuchar el ladrido amortiguado por la corriente de su perro al otro lado de la carretera.

—¡Mamá, necesito linternas! Makkachin… quiere que le siga— y tenía una grave sospecha de a dónde le llevaba.

Hiroko volvió con linternas y con su marido a cuestas. Yuri encendió el interruptor y avanzó cruzando la carretera. Makkachin esperaba ansioso y al verle volvió a ladrar y echó a correr a lo largo de la calle.

Yuri supo entonces a dónde se dirigía, y su corazón dió un vuelco. Echó a correr. Ya no escuchaba el llamado a gritos de su padres. En la calle oscura como boca de lobo, llegó hasta el linde del sendero que llevaba a la playa. Iluminó aquella zona con la linterna. El perro estaba tumbado gimoteando. Junto a él, una silueta yacía desplomada de costado en el suelo de gravilla. Reconoció las hebras plateadas y gimió atropelladamente.

—¡Victor!— Yuri derrapó con la arenisca y cayó de rodillas. Gateó hasta el peliplateado— ¡Victor!— sin aliento, zarandeó los hombros del ruso frenéticamente, pero este no respondía— ¡Despierta!— su visión empezó a emborronarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Palpó el rostro, blanco como el marfil. Yuri ahogó un sollozo; su piel estaba dura y gélida.

Sus padres llegaron y al ver la escena corrieron a levantar a Victor del suelo. Lo trasladaron de vuelta a Yutopia, con una Mari malhumorada a punto de echarles la bronca hasta que vio el panorama. Desapareció en el interior del hotel.

—¡A los baños!— exclamó su hermana. Yuri vio cómo su padres llevaban entre los dos el cuerpo del ruso y quiso seguirles, pero necesitaba recuperar el aire o se desvanecería. Makkachin gimoteaba empujando su hocico contra su cadera. Apoyándose en la pared, logró llegar hasta los baños masculino. Sus padres despojaban a Victor de su indumentaria hasta que estuvo en ropa interior y lo introdujeron en una de las bañeras con agua caliente.

Yuri se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y se zambulló en la bañera con pijama y calcetines, para abrazar el cuerpo aterido de Victor. La temperatura del agua era tibia sin llegar a quemar. Sostuvo entre sus brazos los hombros del mayor, pegando la mejilla con su cabeza. Yuri aún respiraba sofocado, pero no le importaba. La respiración irregular de Victor centraba toda su atención.

—Victor… ¿puedes oírme?

Exhausta, Hiroko se dejó caer con las brazos hacia atrás en el suelo embaldosado y Toshiya hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse e ir hacia los calentadores de agua.

—Victor… Victor…— la voz de Yuri era un resuello, frotando los brazos y el pecho del mayor desesperado— Despierta— Hiroko observó las acciones de su hijo, conmocionada, hasta que pudo reaccionar y secundó a Yuri, frotando también las piernas de Victor, ayudándolo a entrar en calor.

La temperatura del agua se templaba.

—¡Más agua caliente!— bramó Yuri con voz ronca. Su padre debió escucharle desde los calentadores porque al cabo de un minuto el agua volvía a caldearse. El vaho empeñaba los cristales de las gafas del azabache y se las quitó. Cayeron en alguna parte de la bañera.

—Está recuperando el color…— murmuró Hiroko, viendo la cara de Victor. Yuri giró el rostro para mirarle. Era cierto. Los labios de Victor, antes amoratados en claro síntoma de congelamiento, recobraban el tono rosado que los caracterizaba— ¿Qué le ha pasado?— se preguntó su madre.

* * *

 **No me regañen mucho. Esta parte es necesaria para lo que vendrá después, ¿no han podido ver un atisbo de un Yuri más decidido?**

 **:D**

 **Una consulta, ¿la extensión de los capitulos que les parece? ¿Se les hace corto, o está bien así?**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios, son el combustible extra para el ferrocarril de mi inspiración!**


	13. Aleteo

Despegó los párpados. Como en un sueño, todo lo que veía parecía irreal, como si estuviera viendo a través de una densa niebla. Todo lo que veía estaba desdibujado y ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. El dolor en el pecho seguía ahí, aunque remitiendo gradualmente.

Mantuvo ese estado de semi inconsciencia hasta que fue capaz de recobrar el dominio de su cuerpo y del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Estaba tumbado, sobre una extensión acolchada, en el cuarto de Yuri.

Yuri.

Hizo amago de incorporarse, pero algo lo retuvo. Victor miró a su lado. Se encontró con el rostro durmiente y agotado del joven con cabellos negros. Los brazos de Yuri lo envolvían en un abrazo, con firmeza a pesar de que el chico estaba dormido. Una montaña de edredones y mantas cubría sus cuerpos semi desnudos, Victor tan solo vestido con pantalón de algodón y ropa interior. Yuri en camiseta de pijama y calzoncillos.

Victor sacó un brazo y apartó los mechones que caían sobre los ojos del japonés. Le había crecido mucho, al punto de que le tapaba las orejas. Pasó los dedos por su pelo, admirando su suave textura. Yuri suspiró en sueños y se agitó, abriendo los ojos. Al ver a Victor despierto, se incorporó como un resorte.

—¡Victor!— su voz áspera y alterada terminó por devolverle la lucidez— Despertaste…— le temblequearon los labios— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Yuri…

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Victor silencio al menor poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios, sin ejercer presión. Victor no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar que el chico recuperase la serenidad. Solo entonces apartó la mano.

—Te encontramos desmayado en el camino a la playa. Tenías signos de congelamiento y te trajimos aquí, te sumergimos en agua caliente hasta que vimos que te recuperabas y llamamos a uno de los huéspedes que es conocido de mis padres y es médico, que…

—Yuri, Yuri— calmó el ruso, aturdido de repente— ¿Que qué? ¿Congelamiento?— Yuri asintió enérgicamente.

—Tuviste un ataque de ansiedad— declaró Yuri, escudriñando el rostro. Victor no daba crédito. Inspiró hondo, refregando las manos sobre su cara.

—¿Eso fue? El dolor en el pecho, la sensación de que me estaban estrangulando y la debilidad… ¿eran por un ataque de ansiedad?— el japonés apretó los labios y asintió de nuevo; Victor frunció el ceño.

¿Yuri sentía todo eso cada vez que tenía ansiedad?

—Sí. El médico que te atendió acusó la hipotermia al ataque. Si no estás acostumbrado a esos síntomas tu cuerpo se debilitó en consecuencia.

—Es angustioso, Yuri. ¿Así te sientes tú cada vez que…?— no pudo completar la pregunta. Se incorporó sobre los codos y miró con suma preocupación a Yuri.

El azabache se mantuvo en silencio, aguantando la mirada del peliplateado.

—Victor, tenemos que hablar...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hiroko apareció en el umbral. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Victor despierto.

—¡Victor, menos mal!— la mujer traía una bandeja pequeña con una bol humeante y un plato de pescado. Depositó la bandeja en la mesilla y se sentó junto a su hijo— Yuri no se ha separado de ti ni un momento. Empezaba a preocuparme, no ha comido nada en horas. Le he traído algo para que no desfallezca— Victor miró a Yuri, que se mantuvo cabizbajo y murmuró un quedo "gracias"— Traeré algo para ti también, Victor.

Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, Victor se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared y cogió el bol, una sopa de miso con algas y judías verdes. Lo puso frente a Yuri, cuyos ojos pasaban de Victor a la sopa, y viceversa.

—Come— Yuri apretó la mandíbula; Victor suavizó el tono— Antes de hablar, quiero que comas. No me gusta verte tan agotado— el menor aceptó el cuenco de sopa y dio un somero sorbo. Victor esbozó una estoica sonrisa.

En cuanto Hiroko trajo más comida para Victor, ambos comieron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, sentados cada uno a un lado de la cama, arropados hasta el pecho.

La luz de la habitación era muy tenue, iluminada solo por la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Victor miró afuera a través de la ventana. El cielo empezaba a clarear. Yuri bostezó, tallándose los ojos. Victor le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y dejó que el azabache apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tengo… mucho miedo— comenzó Yuri.

—Lo sé, amor— posó los labios sobre la coronilla del menor— Hay algo más, ¿verdad?— Vivtor ignoró el nudo en la garganta y comenzó a peinar el cabello de Yuri— Sé sincero, ahora es el momento.

—Todo… lo que dije en la playa…— Yuri rodeó la cintura de Victor con un brazo, por detrás de su espalda. La otra descansando sobre su tripa— … eran… Son…— el azabache cogió aire— ...pensamientos. Temores— se corrigió— Siempre están ahí. En ocasiones no puedo dormir por culpa de ellos.

—¿Temes… que te abandone?— inquirió Victor, de la manera más suave que fue capaz.

Yuri guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que su cabeza se agitó en señal afirmativa. Victor sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Quería preguntarle por qué pensaba eso, pero prefirió dejar que Yuri continuase hablando, compartiendo todo lo que guardaba bajo llave. Era un alivio escucharle por fin.

—No es exactamente eso. Yo… me hundo, a menudo— acarició el brazo del japonés. En el exterior, los pájaros piaban— Desde que te conocí, he dejado de sentir esa congoja que me oprime cada vez que dudo de mi mismo. Es como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, me encanta esa sensación. Si desaparecieses de mi vida… eso se acabaría, y volvería a ser el mismo de antes, agobiado por las dudas — la mano de Yuri asió la colcha— Soy una persona egoísta.

—No pienso que lo seas, creo que nadie podría pensar eso de ti jamás, Yuri. Y aunque lo fueses, está bien ser egoísta al menos alguna vez. Nadie es perfecto.

—Creo que tú sí lo eres— Yuri frotó la mejilla contra el hombro de Victor.

—Eso es encantador— apretujó a Yuri contra su pecho— Pero cometo errores, como todos.

—Lo que me dijiste aquella noche— Yuri alzó el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos— Dudaste de mí, ¿qué… qué te hizo pensar eso?— las cejas de Yuri estaban arqueadas y su frente llena de miles de arruguitas interrogantes— Si eres tú… el que duda de mi... yo…

Los ojos de Yuri se aguaron. Victor comprendió algo importante. Él, él mismo había sido el detonante que le estaba provocando dudas a Yuri. Él era la causa de las vacilaciones que estaba teniendo. Enmarcó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos, frente con frente.

—Yuri… lo siento tanto… Todo lo que te pasa… No tenía idea de que te amparabas tanto en mi. Sé que me amas— el menor gimió, arrugando la nariz— Al igual que yo te amo a ti.

—Pero tú podrías rehacer tu vida sin mí fácilmente...

—Pero ya no tendría sentido— bufó el ruso, levantando un puñado de hebras plateadas— Y dudo que fuese fácil. Conocer un amor como el tuyo, como el que me das— sonrió y besó la mejilla de Yuri— me llena. Eres la pieza que faltaba, la que resuelve el puzle que alguien dejó sin terminar, Yuri.

—Para que esté completo por fin— comprendió Yuri. Victor rió.

—Tienes muchas cualidades, todas maravillosas. Me da rabia que no las veas, que te infravaloras. Me duele…— la garganta de Victor se cerró. Otra vez aquel nudo.

Yuri le vio paralizarse y acarició las mejillas del ruso, incorporándose para posar sus labios sobre los de Victor. El mayor correspondió de una manera tímida, descuidada. Al separarse, Victor fruncía los labios.

—Me duele cada vez que veo que te derrumbas— confesó al fin, liberando sus emociones— Puedo sacarte de dónde sea que te estés hundiendo, lo haría un millón de veces si fuese necesario, pero también... eso repercute en mí. Siento que soy el único que tiene las herramientas para salvarte y me siento presionado. Me hago preguntas que me corroen , como qué ocurrirá un día, por ejemplo, en que yo no esté y no pueda ayudarte— exhaló aire, cerrando los ojos unos instantes— Temo no llegar a tiempo para alcanzarte o peor… perderte.

Victor besó a Yuri, esta vez más desesperado que antes. Al separarse, los ojos azules del ruso centelleaban.

—Sé que eres fuerte, lo he visto. Cuando bailas, cuando me hablas, cuando sonríes. ¡Está ahí! Toda esa fortaleza es tuya y es increíble.

Los haces del amanecer atravesaban la estancia, dejando ver las finas motas de polvo flotando en el ambiente.

—Esa noche, cuando supe que estabas encinta, me asusté y entré en pánico. Yo….— tragó saliva— dije algo, sin pensar. Cómo… ¿alguien que no ha conocido a sus progenitores puede convertirse en un buen padre? Sabes que a veces soy infantil y más tozudo que una mula, como un niño…

Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Yuri. Estaba escuchando a Victor hablar de sus propias dudas y eso lo entristecía. Estaba viendo un Victor diferente, frágil.

—Me encanta que seas así— admitió el azabache, sonriendo ampliamente— Eres transparente. No tienes malicia.

—Quiero a nuestro bebé, Yuri. Y voy a estar ahí siempre que tú y él me necesitéis.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, rozando sus labios, acariciando sus hombros y entrelazando sus piernas. Sus almas habían sido expuestas, mostrando todas las heridas, para que el otro las envolviese, las amase, y pudiese ayudar a curarlas. Porque eso iban a hacer de ahora en adelante, sanarse mutuamente.

—Estoy feliz de que seas el padre mi hijo.

—Lo mismo digo. Solo podrías ser tú, Yuri. Nadie más— besó al menor dulcemente, aumentando la dedicación para lamer los labios con vehemencia. Yuri se aferró a su cuello y dejó que Victor se hundiese cada vez más en su boca.

Pero entonces Yuri se contrajo y tuvieron que romper el beso. El azabache había soltado a Victor y sus manos tocaban su vientre. Su expresión era un poema, difícilmente comprensible. Yuri ahogó un grito y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Yuri?—llamó Victor— Me estás asustando, ¿qué…?

—Es él…— jadeó Yuri, aturullado— Se ha… movido, creo— rió nervioso— Ha sido tan raro, se siente como si tuviese un pajarito dentro, como un… aleteo.

Victor puso las manos sobre el vientre de Yuri, tratando de captar algo.

—No noto nada— dijo después de un rato, con un poco de decepción.

—Cuando vuelva a moverse te avisaré— Yuri tomó a Victor del cuello y lo inclinó a su altura para besarle. El japonés sonreía, radiante.


	14. Bello

**Advertencia: smut.**

* * *

 **Lunes, 1 de mayo de 1995 - 11:27 am**

—¿Qué estará buscando tu madre?

Hiroko llevaba hurgando dentro de los armarios de la casa desde bien temprano. Cada vez que preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, la mujer le daba largas con una mano y una sonrisa concentrada. Toshiya y su Mari se encogían de hombros cuando trataba de indagar sobre el tema.

Él y Yuri estaban en la despensa buscando ingredientes para el almuerzo de aquel día. Aunque era algo que al azabache le daba mucha curiosidad, tampoco estaba impaciente por descubrirlo.

—Sea lo que sea, en cuanto lo encuentre lo vas a saber— sonrió Yuri bajando las botellas de salsa de soja y los frascos de condimentos de un estante— Mamá puede ser muy entusiasta cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Ah, Victor— se acercó al ruso—, esas son algas wakame, necesitamos kombu.

—¡Traed repollo también!— escucharon a Mari desde la cocina.

No era lunes festivo, pero la mayoría de compañías y negocios daban el día libre a sus empleados coincidiendo con la Golden Week. Hasetsu cada vez recibía más turistas y el resort estaba completo. Victor estaba complacido de poder ayudar a los Katsuki, se sentía parte de aquella familia y exceptuando la indiferencia que manifestaba Mari hacia él, tanto Hiroko como Toshiya le tenían en alta estima.

En la cocina, Mari estaba graduando la temperatura del horno. Al ver llegar a Víctor con la cesta más grande, llena de repollos y verduras, y a Yuri con una pequeña, dibujó una mueca, algo así como una media sonrisa.

—Yuri, ve preparando el arroz. Victor, acompáñame a por las bebidas — Mari salió de la cocina y el ruso miró a Yuri, pero el menor estaba llenando la arrocera con agua y pedazos de alga kombu.

Las bebidas, tales como las botellas de agua, de refrescos o el alcohol, se almacenaban en el porche de la parte de atrás de la vivienda, al aire libre. Con las bajas temperaturas, se mantenían frescas y así liberaban espacio del refrigerador. Mari se dedicó a amontonar en columnas de tres los canastos con botellas de cerveza, sobre una carretilla. Victor la imitó.

-Oye, Victor- resopló Mari, terminando de apilar- Quiero… pedirte perdón. Por lo que hice en el hospital. Me pasé- Victor alzó el rostro; la chica parecía contrariada- No es que crea que tú tienes la culpa de lo que pasó.

—Estabas disgustada, preocupada por Yuri— Victor se sacudió las manos cuando terminó con el último canasto— Todos los estábamos. No te lo tengo en cuenta— sonrió afable— Estos días he estado creyendo que me odiabas, me diste un buen guantazo.

—No te odio— Mari agrandó los ojos, mirándole perpleja— Es que era incómodo para mi. Quería disculparme pero no encontraba el momento ni las palabras.

Empujaron las carretillas hacia el interior de la cocina y descargaron los canastos en un rincón. Yuri ya no estaba. Victor salió a buscarle. Lo encontró jugando animadamente con Makkachin y una pelota en el patio. La risa del chico era vistosa, llena de matices, todos ellos agradables.

Desde la mañana del día anterior, Yuri estaba radiante. Sus ojos brillaban de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba a Victor. Hacía días que no disfrutaba verlo tan contento. Makkachin ladró y corrió con Victor, estampando sus patas llenas de tierra sobre su camisa. Abrazó la cabeza del can, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

—Perdón, Yuri. Lo he distraído.

—No importa— Yuri entró en la casa y se descalzó— Hoy no hace tanto frío, creo que la playa se va a llenar, ¿vamos después de comer?— propuso el azabache.

* * *

En efecto, la playa aquella tarde estaba concurrida, con grupos de personas paseando por la orilla, mujeres con parasoles o ataviadas con sombreros y valientes que se aventuraban a darse un chapuzón. Apenas había nubes, lo que dejaba el camino libre para que los rayos del sol caldearan la arena.

Se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron descalzos sobre la arena, cogidos de la mano, con Makkachin correteando a su alrededor. Llevaba unos minutos caminado cuando divisaron a Minako.

Y el pronóstico del tiempo daba cielos despejados hasta el jueves.

* * *

—¡Lo encontré!— el chillido de Hiroko sobresaltó a todos. Escucharon el eco de pasos y la mujer se precipitó dentro del salón cargando con una caja de cartón azul con estampado de lunares— ¡Yuri, tienes que ver esto!

Yuri estaba sentado en el kotatsu con un haori sobre los hombros, Victor a su lado. Ambos miraban a la mujer sin comprender. Hiroko puso la caja sobre la mesa y empezó a sacar cosas de ella. Parecían prendas de vestir. Victor agarró una prenda. Oh.

—Es la ropita que usaban Mari y Yuri cuando eran bebés— Hiroko ordenaba la ropa por tamaños— Cuando nació Mari, compramos mucha ropa y pañales de tela. Yuri heredó toda la ropa de bebé de su hermana. ¿Os gustan?

Victor observó aquel trajecito enterizo de color crema, con la cara de un cerdito bordado en el pecho, y sonrió. Era tan pequeñito que imaginar que su bebé tendría ese tamaño lo enterneció. Al mirar a Yuri pudo ver que su amado sentía lo mismo.

—Mucho— susurró Yuri, acariciando con los pulgares un babero de color verde — Gracias, mamá.

—Creí que lo habías donado todo a la beneficencia— apuntó Toshiya.

—Guardé las más bonitas, pero no recordaba dónde las había metido— la mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sonrió— Llevaros la caja cuando volváis a Tokio.

—Muchas gracias, mamá Hiroko— Victor se estaba acostumbrando a llamar a su suegra así.

Hiroko comentó que no tenían una cuna que pudiese prestarles, ya que Mari y Yuri dormían en futones para bebé, los cuales había donado.

—También guardaste juguetes— Mari se sentó a la mesa secándose las manos con una bayeta— Me acuerdo de este— metió la mano y sacó un mordedor amarillo con forma de cabeza de tigre— Yuri no dejaba de mordisquearlo— el pelinegro cogió el juguete y lo estuvo mirando, como si no lo recordase del todo.

Victor sacó un carrusel colgante con peluches en miniatura de diferentes razas de perros.

— _Amazing!_

Los cinco estuvieron entretenidos con la ropa y los juguetes hasta la hora de la cena. Yuri ayudó a Mari a despejar y limpiar las mesas. Hiroko, Toshiya y Victor se dedicaron a servir la cena a los huéspedes a medida que estos iban llegando al salón.

* * *

 **20:47 pm**

—¿Habéis pensado nombres?— preguntó Toshiya distraído sentándose y encendiendo el televisor.

Yuri miró a Victor. Acababan de levantarse de la mesa para ir a darse un baño al onsen. No supieron qué responder y se escabulleron con sigilo.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas esas últimas semanas, entre la recuperación de Yuri y las pruebas del feto, que Yuri no había pensado en eso. Se sonrojó al notar la mirada vacilante de Victor.

—No tengo ninguno especial en mente, me preocupaban más otras cosas, como que estuviese sano— dentro de las aguas termales, el azabache se acurrucó junto a Victor, buscando su abrazo.

—Podríamos escoger uno para niño y otro por si es niña— susurró el ruso acariciando las mejillas rojas de Yuri.

Qué tierno estaba cuando se avergonzaba de esa forma tan cándida. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en aquellos labios rosados, abriéndose paso con su lengua dulcemente, buscando la de Yuri. Sus lenguas se lamieron la una a la otra en la cavidad húmeda y caliente de Yuri. Acarició su espalda, sus caderas, provocando suspiros de placer en Yuri. Los leves gemidos del chico lo hacían estremecer, su miembro empezando a despertar en una firme erección.

Hacía mucho que no saboreaba a Yuri. Con todo lo que habían pasado, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero ese día y el anterior Yuri desprendía un aura reluciente, no sabía si a causa de las hormonas, el calor del onsen o qué, pero llevaba deseando estar a solas con Yuri desde hacía horas.

—Te deseo, Yuri— masculló contra la boca de su amado. Yuri ladeó el rostro y Victor dirigió sus besos al cuello del azabache, cuyos jadeos no tardaron en escucharse.

—Victor…. Esp...— Victor aprisionó el pezón de Yuri entre el pulgar y el índice, sin dejar de chupar y lamer su garganta. La mano libre de Victor recorría su espalda, sus glúteos. Yuri dejó escapar un hondo gemido cuando Victor apretujó una nalga con inusitada ímpetu. El pene erecto del ruso rozaba sus muslos. Eso lo estremecía, saber que tenía a Victor completamente excitado a su lado era… — Va-vayamos al… dormitorio…

Victor se separó un poco. Yuri le miraba con la boca entreabierta, los labios hinchados, la vista nublada y la cara roja. Le besó en la frente antes de salir los dos del onsen, asegurándose que Yuri no resbalase con el suelo mojado.

Secaron sus cuerpos con toallas y se pusieron yukatas encima. Volvían a fundirse en un beso de tanto en tanto. Al llegar a la habitación, Victor se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, tomando la mano de Yuri para besar sus nudillos.

—Ahora vengo, amor. Ve preparándote— la voz de Victor estaba cargada de deseo.

—No tardes— dijo Yuri sonrojado y con una fingida expresión molesta, bastante erótica, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Madre mía.

Pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa.

Corrió hasta la recepción y se precipitó sobre el teléfono. Marcó el número con impaciencia y esperó a que diese tono, trotando en el sitio.

— _¿Sí?_ — le atendió una voz femenina.

—¡Sara, ponme con Emil!— obviando los saludos, se oyó un trastabilleo al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Victor? ¿Yuri está bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_ — la voz de su amigo obstetra sonaba grave y preocupada.

—¡Sí!, Yuri está bien, a veces tiene calambres pero se le pasan pronto y el bebé ha empezado a moverse, y... ¡dios! está más guapo que nunca, ¡agh! ¡Eso no es lo que quería decirte! —hablaba en voz baja para no llamar la atención y atropelladamente, sobándose el pelo — Emil, ¿puedo tener sexo con Yuri?

Creyó que le habían colgado porque no se escuchó nada durante unos segundos, que a Victor se le hicieron eternos. De pronto, escuchó la risa contenida del checo.

— _¿Llamas para pedirme permiso o algo así?_ — preguntó divertido.

—¡Emiiiil!

— _Vale, vale, a ver… En principio, podéis tener relaciones sexuales con penetración, no hay ningún inconveniente. No es un embarazo de riesgo, propiamente dicho, porque en ningún momento ha habido amenaza de aborto. Solo vigilar que el feto no desarrolle ninguna malformación o enfermedad y, que le hagas el amor a Yuri no supone peligro_ — explicó Emil — _Todo lo que haga sentir bien a Yuri, le hará bien al bebé._

—¡Vale, gracias, Emil!

— _¡Y descarta la postura del misionero! No dejes que Yuri esté demasiado tiempo tumbado boca arriba ni ejerzas presión sobre su abdomen._

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Adiós!

* * *

Victor colgó. Emil estuvo contemplando el auricular del teléfono reprimiendo risitas intermitentes. Sara le tocó el brazo.

—¿Quién era?— Emil colgó y rodeó la espalda de su prometida.

—El novio vicioso de un paciente.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **He tratado que este capítulo fuese más relajado y hasta un poco divertido. También es un capitulo de transición entre un arco argumental y el siguiente. ¿Les ha gustado?**

 **En esta historia Emil y Sara están juntos *cejas cejas***

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :D**


	15. Y mágico

Podía contemplar la expresión de Yuri durante horas. Esa expresión que sólo hacía cuando dormía profundamente, como un bloque.

La sombra de las largas pestañas negras que se extendía bajo sus ojos. La respiración profunda, semejante a un bisbeo. Las minúsculas pecas color café de su nariz. Las puntas de su flequillo rozando sus párpados. Sus rosáceos labios entreabiertos. El hilo de saliva que resbalaba de sus comisuras. Victor no se cansaba de enfocar la vista en esos detalles, ensimismado.

Llevaba despierto desde el amanecer y había abierto un poco la ventana para ventilar la habitación, con la brisa fresca de la mañana. Arropó los hombros desnudos de Yuri, tapándole hasta las orejas para que no se resfriase.

Su estómago rugió y, a regañadientes, abandonó la comodidad de la cama y se vistió con el yukata de la noche anterior.

Se mordió el labio y pellizcó débilmente el moflete de Yuri. El chico aún debía estar exhausto, porque ni se turbó. Victor sonrió. Cerró la ventana antes de salir al pasillo.

El rico olor del pescado asado inundó sus fosas nasales. Fue hacia la cocina y encontró a Hiroko preparando un desayuno tradicional japonés, compuesto por pescado, sopa, tortilla y arroz.

—Buenos días, Victor— la madre de Yuri se percató de su presencia y sonrió con retraimiento —¿Durmieron bien?

—Sí, buenos días —sonrió cordialmente. En realidad, no conciliaron el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Victor apreció los labios fruncidos en un pícara mueca de Hiroko y un intenso rubor tintó sus mejillas— ¿Nos escuchaste?

—De casualidad, me aseguraba que las luces de los pasillos estuviesen apagadas y, bueno...— la mujer bajó la voz —No te preocupes, no creo que los huéspedes alcanzasen a oíros. ¿Yuri está bien?

—Sigue durmiendo— carraspeó. Pese a la naturalidad con la que la mujer comentaba el tema, Victor estaba abochornado, como un niño al que le descubren una trastada.

Hiroko le dio una bandeja con el desayuno para que la llevase al dormitorio. Esa mujer era maravillosa, admiraba todo el amor que le profesaba a sus hijos. ¿Yuri heredaría esa misma dedicación abnegada? Se moría por ver a Yuri con su bebé en brazos. Faltaban todavía cuatro meses para el nacimiento y ya estaba impaciente por conocerlo.

Al cruzar la puerta de la habitación, vio a Yuri desperezándose en la cama.

—¡Buenos dias, Yuri!— saludó con brío, dejando la bandeja en la mesita. Se metió entre los edredones y besó la frente de Yuri, que bostezaba frotándose los ojos. Gotitas transparentes se deslizaban por su sien.

—Buenos días, Victor— el azabache sonrió adormilado, olisqueando— Qué bien huele.

—Tu madre nos preparó el desayuno y me ha pedido que lo traiga— colocó la bandeja sobre el colchón y Yuri empezó a zamparse el cuenco de arroz. Victor picó los carrillos llenos de Yuri con el dedo índice— Sí que tenías hambre, mi cerdito.

—Como por dos, recuerda eso— apuntilló Yuri, aparentando orgullo. Víctor sonrió dando sorbos al caldo dashi.

Yuri dio un respingo y soltó bruscamente el bol de arroz sobre la bandeja. Tomó rápidamente una de las manos de Víctor y la llevó a un lado de su tripa. Yuri tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sin dejar de masticar. Tragó sonoramente.

—Se está moviendo, ¿lo notas?— Victor miró a Yuri, vacilante. Dejó el cuenco de sopa y colocó las dos manos en aquel lugar del vientre de Yuri, prestando atención al tacto.

Ahí estaba. Algo revoloteaba a través de la dermis. Hizo presión, queriendo acercarse y sentir más. Su respiración tembló. Yuri acarició las manos de Víctor, sonriendo con amor.

—¿No te duele cuando se mueve?— susurró bajito, sin perder la concentración en aquellas tímidas sensaciones que era capaz de percibir. El pelinegro negó.

—Me asusto cuando se mueve porque no me acostumbro todavía, pero no duele en absoluto.

—Es como un burbujeo— interpretó el peliplateado. Yuri sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahora está más agitado que otras veces— Yuri apoyó la espalda en los almohadones, dando un suspiro. Victor apartó la bandeja y se recostó a su lado— ¿Crees que pudo sentir lo que hicimos anoche? Tal vez le molesta que lo hagamos.

—Anoche llamé a Emil para preguntarle.

—¿Anoche?— Yuri se le quedó mirando, confundido— ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le preguntaste?

—Cuando me escabullí— con la vista fija en aquel punto bajo sus manos, escuchó el leve "ah" de Yuri— Le consulté si podía hacerte el amor.

El rostro de Yuri se coloreó de rojo con violencia, abriendo y cerrando la boca para decir algo que no le salía por el corte. Victor besó sus labios dulcemente.

—Necesitaba saber si era perjudicial para el bebé.

—¿Y Emil qué te dijo?— Yuri se tapó la boca vergonzosamente.

—Que no había problema— Victor se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre el vientre desnudo de Yuri, regalandole pequeños besos a la criatura que crecía dentro.

Al ver que Yuri se quedaba pensativo, lo arrebujó en un efusivo abrazo.

—Yuuriiii, ¿en qué piensas? Cuéntamelo, por favor— hizo un puchero— ¿Te ha disgustado que llamase a Emil?

—Sinceramente, eso me da mucha vergüenza, Victor. ¿No has pensado en lo rojo que me voy a poner en la próxima consulta?— Yuro dio un toquecito con el dedo en la frente del peliplateado— Pero no es eso— suspiró, cubriendo sus cuerpos con las mantas— Me preguntaba si podría volver a bailar estando embarazado. Lo echo de menos.

—Puedes llamar a Emil para preguntarle— Victor dibujó una sonrisa. Sus brazos rozaron los pechos de Yuri y recordó algo— Yuri, anoche me di cuenta pero, ¿no están más hinchados?— toqueteó los pezones inflamados del azabache, que se estremeció y protestó, tímido.

~~~~

 **Viernes, 5 de mayo de 1995**

Victor enganchaba carpas _koinobori_ a una cuerda sujeta a la cornisa del tejado, subido a una escalerilla plegable. En el día de los niños era costumbre colgar banderolas en forma de carpa para desear fuerza y buena fortuna a los niños de la casa. Comúnmente la primera carpa era negra y representaba al padre y representaba al padre, seguido de una carpa roja más pequeña, llamada _higoi,_ en representación de la madre.

Ese año, las carpas negra y roja tendrían el mismo tamaño, igualando los roles de cada progenitor, a petición de Victor. Debajo de ellas, una carpa pequeña azul ondeaba al viento. No sabían el género del bebé todavía, pero ello no impedía disfrutar de una tradición milenaria como aquella. Podían darse el lujo de interpretarla como quisieran.

El día de los niños ponía punto y final a la semana vacacional de la Golden Week. Yuri y Victor regresarían a Tokio el domingo, para pena de los padres del japonés. Había sido reconfortante pasar tantos días juntos, en familia.

Hiroko legó a Yuri la faja abdominal que usaba ella cuando estaba embarazada, para ayudar a soportar el peso del bebé y mitigar el dolor de espalda. Aquella faga también tenía una función apantallante de ondas electromagnéticas. En la época en que Hiroko tuvo a sus hijos, hubo algo de paranoia con el tema, en palabras de Toshiya, y la mujer no quería que sus bebés se viesen afectados. Un plus más que agradecer.

La semana había pasado volando. Cada vez que Yuri notaba que el bebé se movía era un acontecimiento, toda su familia quería sentir al bebé. Makkachin ahora prefería reposar sus siestas en el regazo de Yuri, en ademán protector.

Días atrás, Yuri consultó telefónicamente con Emil su deseo de volver a bailar. Emil estaba al tanto de que Yuri era bailarín profesional.

— Yuri, hay una visión general que asocia el embarazo con un estado de entorpecimiento o limitación, ¡qué palabras tan horribles para un estado tan bello y mágico!— había dicho el obstetra— El embarazo no tiene porqué ser un impedimento sino una oportunidad para priorizar tu salud y la de tu bebé— la voz del obstetra sonaba entusiasta— La danza es un excelente ejercicio para mantenerte en forma, sin embargo te recomiendo empezar con movimientos pausados. Nada de saltos. A estas alturas tu centro de gravedad debe haberse desplazado hacia tus piernas.

Las palabras de Emil infundieron el ánimo necesario en Yuri para que tomase la iniciativa y llamase a su profesora de ballet.

~~~~

La mañana siguiente, Yuri tecleó el número de la casa de Minako en Hasetsu. Victor pegó la oreja al auricular. Su profesora tardó en responder.

— _¿Yuri, eres tú? Es de madrugada..._ — rezongó la mujer con voz pastosa.

—Ya son las ocho de la mañana, _sensei_ — dijo incómodo— Disculpe por molestarla pero… querría saber si… podría retomar las clases de danza.

— _Mmm…_ — la calma que se estaba tomando su profesora para contestarle le ponía nervioso— _Veamos… A la compañía de danza no puedes volver a incorporarte, por el momento. No me quiero arriesgar en tu estado. No puedes hacer las coreografías más complejas, como hacías antes, Yuri_ — el chico suspiró— _Pero puedo darte clases privadas si me ayudas en mi escuela de danza para niños de Tokio, como docente._

—¿Docente?— no se esperaba eso. Victor enarcó una ceja.

— _Estos días es difícil encontrar bailarines cualificados que estén dispuestos a dar clases a niños pequeños, todos prefieren debutar en el teatro y convertirse en estrellas. Se olvidan que esos niños también tienen sueños, Yuri, y necesitan de alguien talentoso que les enseñe_ — Minako guardó silencio unos instantes antes de añadir.

Yuri sopesó la petición de su maestra. Él también quería progresar su carrera profesional como bailarín, pero entendía que no sería posible hasta después de que el bebé naciera.

— _Qué dices, ¿me ayudarás?_

—Cuente conmigo, _sensei_ — accedió Yuri, decidido.

Minako y Yuri fijaron el horario de las clases privadas y los días que Yuri ayudaría en la escuela de Minako, para contento de la ex-bailarina profesional. Después de colgar, Victor acarició las mejillas de Yuri, que parecía más aliviado y lleno de confianza.

—Victor— Mari salió apresurada hacia la entrada, calzándose unas zapatillas deportivas— Ven a ayudarme a descargar el furgón— el ruso se estaba acostumbrando a la forma seca de hablar de la hermana de Yuri.

Cuando Victor salió a ayudar a Mari con la descarga de alimentos de los proveedores, Yuri miró una última vez el auricular y marcó otro número.

— _Allo?_ — le respondió una mujer en ruso.

—Mila, soy Yuri. Yuri Katsuki. Necesito pedirte un favor.

 **¿Qué se trae Yuri entre manos?**

 **Este capitulo y el anterior eran uno solo, pero como se estaba alargando demasiado tuve que dividirlo.**

 **¡Madre mía! Más de 1.2K de lecturas** ⊙ **﹏⊙**

 **¡Muchas gracias a tod s por leer la historia, de verdad! Pensé que tardaría más en llegar a esa cifra** **ಥ** **_** **ಥ**

 **¡Os estimo mucho!**

 **¡Gracias por sus preciosos comentarios! :D**

 **P.D: el capitulo especial lo subiré entre el jueves y el viernes, ha resultado ser algo más largo que la extensión normal de los capitulos ^^**


	16. Capitulo especial

**Este es un capítulo especial que regalo a to lector s del fic por haber alcanzado las más de 1k lecturas en Wattpad y FF.**

 **Esta escena tiene lugar después del capitulo "Hanabi" y es más largo que los capítulos comunes.**

 **Y bueno, si no te gusta el lemon, puedes obviarlo y saltar directamente al siguiente capitulo :)**

 **Para aquell s que vayan a leerlo, disfrútenlo. Lo escribí poniendo toda mi pasión en él ;)**

 **Advertencia: lemon.**

* * *

Después del matsuri, bien entrada la noche, Victor y Yuri caminaron hasta el edificio de viviendas del pelinegro.

Yuri estaba abrumado. Sus manos entrelazadas y su mutismo delataban la emoción contenida propia de alguien que acaba de escuchar una confesión de amor.

Victor se acercó, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, acariciando la piel bajo la barbilla del azabache. Los ojos de Yuri estaban brillantes, casi parecían sílices de jaspe pulido.

—Yuri— la voz de Victor estaba enronquecida. Se inclinó para besar los labios del chico. Al principio chupó despacio los labios, dando toques con la lengua, hasta que Yuri se dejó espolear y abrió la boca. Victor invadió la cavidad húmeda, añadiendo cada vez más pasión al beso. Yuri correspondía con una vertiginosa entrega, saboreandose mutuamente.

Se amparaban en las sombras que les proporcionaba el portal, ocultos a la vista de los viandantes. Victor estrechó la cintura de Yuri.

—Victor…— la voz de Yuri casi parecía una súplica. Victor atrapó el labio inferior de Yuri entre sus dientes, sin que llegase a ser doloroso, solo un juego para provocarle más.

Yuri emitió un sonido, similar a un gemido pero con un registro más febril, que penetró en sus oídos provocandole escalofríos, despertando su hombría.

—Me encantaría…— detuvo el beso, pegando sus frentes. Las gafas de Yuri estaban empañadas en vaho. Pese a la oscuridad, era capaz de apreciar los labios humedecidos y las mejillas encendidas de Yuri. Victor tragó saliva— Me encantaría hacerte el amor, Yuri.

El menor jadeó, mirándole con las pupilas dilatadas y expresión sofocada. Estaba excitado, igual que él. Quiso retomar el beso, pero Yuri le frenó situando dos dedos sobre los labios del ruso.

—Victor yo… no tengo experiencia— Yuri se mordió el labio— _Ninguna_ experiencia— sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un lindo color rojo, al enfatizar las palabras.

—Eres virgen— comprendió Victor; Yuri asintió, encogido.

De alguna forma, se lo esperaba. Victor sonrió, comprensivo.

—Entonces seré delicado, mi Yuri— abrazó los hombros del menor— Lo último que quiero es lastimarte, créeme.

—Te creo. Confío en ti— Yuri frotó la cara en el pecho de Victor.

Se asomó a la cocina del piso y observó a Yuri encender el hornillo y preparar una tetera con agua. Victor se arrimó y le abrazó el talle desde atrás. Yuri suspiró cuando apoyó los labios en su cuello y, al ver que oponía poco resistencia, comenzó a subir lamiendo su quijada, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, que mordisqueó con travesura. Yuri tembló y se dió la vuelta, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del Victor.

—Tengo que decirte algo— el azabache parecía acomplejado por algo— Antes, en el matsuri, cuando hablábamos de que había bajado de peso… yo…— apartó las manos y se las estrujó con nerviosismo, cabizbajo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuri?— Victor tomó las manos del japonés y las acarició suavemente. El chico respiró hondo y le miró a los ojos.

—Veras, yo… puedo quedar embarazado— dijo Yuri, avergonzado— Pertenezco a ese grupo de hombres que tienen la capacidad de concebir.

Oh.

Victor parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sin dar crédito. Por supuesto que sabía que existían varones que nacían con órganos reproductores femeninos, eso se estudiaba en la primaria. Pero era la primera vez que conocía a uno en persona.

Se trataba de un porcentaje pequeño de la población mundial, y en algunos países hablar de ellos era incluso un tabú o ignoraban esa condición. La Organización Mundial de la Salud, dentro de sus campañas sociales, llevaba décadas dedicándose a concienciar sobre la no persecución de este colectivo minoritario.

La tetera chifló y Yuri la alejó del fuego, apagando el hornillo. Sacó dos tazas blancas de un armario y colocó las bolsitas de té verde. Sirvió cuidadosamente el agua hirviendo en las tazas.

—Nací con esa predisposición genética, así que...tendremos que usar protección— Yuri curvó las cejas, depositando las tazas en una tabla de madera— No quiero tener un bebé ahora.

—Es comprensible— comentó Victor, saliendo de su estupor. Siguió a Yuri hasta el saloncito— Yo tampoco — carraspeó, tratando de ocultar su fastidio, viendo a Yuri colocar las tazas en la mesa cuadrada— Yuri… no traigo condones encima— no podía imaginarse que las cosas iban a acelerarse de esa manera y menos que Yuri pudiese tener hijos— ¿Tienes, por casualidad…?

Yuri enmudeció, boquiabierto. Eso significaba que no. Suspiró para sus adentros. Abrazó al pelinegro, ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Estaba frustrado, para qué negarlo, estaba deseoso de hacer suyo a aquel adorable japonés, pero no iba a incomodar a Yuri para su propia sastisfacción.

Se separó, dandole un breve beso, apenas un roce inocente y casto.

— Lo siento— Yuri se sentó en la silla y engurruñó una servilleta de papel, con expresión contrariada. Victor acarició el pómulo de Yuri con el pulgar, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. Podemos posponerlo para otra ocasión— se centró en cambiar el enfoque de la visita y fijó un nuevo objetivo: disfrutar de su enamorado conversando animadamente. No sospechaba de la determinación que el pelinegro mostraría segundos después.

Las mejillas de Yuri se colorearon y levantó la vista, con los labios apretados y la mirada decidida, en contraste con el intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

—Iré a la farmacia— Victor reprimió un respingo y observó estupefacto como el azabache se ponía en pie y cogía su billetera— Sé dónde hay una. Espérame aquí, Victor.

Victor se había quedado mudo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y su corazón bailando de júbilo. Yuri abrió la puerta con un chasquido.

—Tamaño XL, por favor. Los normales me aprietan— comentó Victor divertido desde el saloncito, disfrutando ver cómo Yuri se tensaba y sus orejas se tornaban rojas al segundo.

Yuri salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Victor rió nervioso, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. No esperaba eso. Yuri, para regocijo del ruso, acababa de hacer algo imprevisible. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que dejar solo a un extraño en su casa podría ser contraproducente. Ay.

Terminó de beberse el té en tres largos tragos y fue hasta el baño de estilo japonés para darse una ducha. Fisgó entre los productos de aseo de Yuri.

A juego con su carácter parco y modesto, encontró el mínimo de artículos necesarios: un gel familiar válido para cuerpo y cabello, una esponja hidrófila ovalada (debía tener la piel sensible), un dentífrico, un desodorante neutro en roll-on, un cepillo de dientes y un peine. No había perfumes, ni otros productos capilares como mascarillas o suavizantes. Tampoco cremas. Victor silbó ante aquella muestra de sobriedad. Yuri cuidaba mucho su economía.

Al salir de la ducha se secó con una toalla de microfibra que vio colgada de un gancho en la pared. Encontró un secador plegable y lo utilizó para quitar el exceso de humedad de su pelo. Abrió un armario y dio con las toallas medianas.

Yuri regresó al piso con una bolsita de plástico y el rostro más rojo que un tomate. La dependienta de la farmacia le había guiñado un ojo cuando estaba cobrándole los preservativos XL.

Tenían que ser XL. Yuri se estremeció. Su primera vez y tenía que ser un XL. Mareado por aquellos pensamientos, fue hasta su cuarto al no encontrar a Victor en el salón.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver a Victor tan solo con una toalla anudada a la cadera, junto a la cama.

—¡Yuri!— el ruso se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, tocando la punta de su nariz con la suya, mimoso— Me he tomado la libertad de usar tu baño. Espero que no te moleste.

—N-no-no me molesta— Yuri trataba de desviar la vista de aquel cuerpo bien formado, marcado y fibroso. Victor se dio cuenta y sonrió con picardía.

—Puedes mirarme, Yuri— susurró en tono grave, seductor. Deslizó las manos hasta los glúteos del pelinegro y los apretó hacia sí. Yuri se tensó y ahogó un jadeo; la bolsa se le cayó de las manos— Yuri, relájate— suavizó el agarre— No haremos nada que no quieras.

—Victor, v-voy a ducharme— notando el nerviosismo repentino del chico, Victor le soltó. Le sonrió con amabilidad desde el dormitorio cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para mirarle desde el umbral de la puerta del baño con timidez— Esperame, ¿vale?

Yuri se encerró en el baño y oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha.

Victor dejó salir un hondo suspiro. Delicado, debía ser delicado. Se lo había prometido a Yuri. No era fácil, cada vez que Yuri se ruborizaba y ponía esa expresión cohibida, Victor ardía en deseos de precipitarse sobre él.

Recogió la bolsa del suelo. Yuri había comprado los condones tamaño XL con lubricación extra. Y un bote de gel lubricante. Sonrió.

—Qué precavido— susurró, admirado. Mientras esperaba, tanteó la rigidez del colchón y los almohadones.

Un par de minutos después, Yuri volvió al cuarto tapado con un albornoz blanco, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Victor estaba sentado el pie de la cama leyendo el frasco de gel. Yuri se sentó a su lado, quitando distraídamente algunas pelusas de hilo del albornoz. Estaba muy nervioso, a tal grado que su corazón palpitaba agitado en su pecho. Contenía la respiración para no delatar su inquietud, soltando el aire despacio por la nariz.

Victor le abrazó, besando su mejilla, peinando hacia atrás el flequillo de Yuri con los dedos de la mano, despejando su rostro. Las caricias de Victor eran sutiles, llenas de cariño. La expresión afectuosa de Victor, que le sonreía seductoramente, le ablandaba. Sus ojos azules eran arrebatadores. La temperatura corporal de Yuri aumentó.

Victor besó los labios de Yuri con ternura, enmarcando el rostro del menor entre sus manos. El gesto alivió la tensión de Yuri y un lado del albornoz se le escurrió del hombro.

—Yuri, me gustaría que me guiases.

—¿Uhm?— Yuri estaba un poco abstraído por la cercanía y los besos del ruso.

—Esta noche— aclaró Victor, bajando las manos hasta acariciar sus hombros, deslizando el albornoz por su espalda; Yuri se estremeció y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones— Quiero que me digas si lo que te hago te gusta o también… si quieres que pare— Yuri movió la cabeza afirmativamente, con las mejillas acaloradas.

—De acuerdo, Victor— murmuró.

Victor rozó los labios de Yuri con el pulgar. Estaban rojos e inflamados. Suspiró con deseo. Depositó un suave beso en la clavícula expuesta del azabache, siguiendo la línea de la articulación del hombro. Bajó hasta besar sus pectorales, de un lado al otro, con lentitud.

Eran solo pequeños y castos besos, pero Yuri sentía su cuerpo arder con cada roce. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y jadeó al sentir la lengua de Víctor lamer uno de sus pezones. Enterró los dedos en el cabello plateado por reflejo, y eso excitó a Victor, invitandole a desanudar el nudo del albornoz con algo de brusquedad, desnudandolo.

Calma.

Victor mitigó la rudeza de su movimientos y acarició con las manos las caderas de Yuri, que temblaba como un flan a ratos.

El cuerpo de Yuri era de complexión atlética, con músculos sólidos y delineados. El cuerpo de un bailarín. Victor quiso hundir los dedos en aquella nívea piel y dejarle huella.

Abrió el albornoz y continuó lamiendo y succionando la piel del japonés, bajando por su abdomen, deteniendose intencionadamente en la uve de sus caderas. Al darse cuenta que Yuri se mordía el labio repetidamente, reprimiendo los gemidos, cada vez que se acercaba a la zona del hueso del pubis, Victor se arrodilló en el piso, separando las piernas de Yuri. El chico contrajo los músculos de las piernas e hizo amago de volver a juntarlas, pero finalmente se contuvo. Desde esa posición el pene erguido de Yuri quedaba a merced del ruso.

Victor contempló a Yuri, que se cubría media cara con una mano, vergonzoso. Sin apartar la mirada de Yuri, Victor asió el miembro del azabache y le dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta. Sabía ligeramente a jabón, y un poco a salado. Yuri no pudo controlarse y soltó un vibrante gemido, cerrando los ojos. Victor repitió el movimiento, lengüeteando el glande con entusiasmo. Introdujo toda la longitud del miembro de Yuri dentro de su boca, hasta que su nariz tocó el escaso y negruzco vello púbico, succionando con deleite.

—Dios... Vic...tor…— la felación de Victor provocaba resoplidos y sensuales gemidos en Yuri, que había ido perdiendo fuelle y estaba prácticamente recostado en la cama con el único apoyo de uno de sus codos.

Yuri echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrándole del pelo involuntariamente, dejándose llevar por el placer. Victor continuó lamiendo hasta que los abdominales de Yuri se contrajeron y el chico se tensó, descargando toda su esperma en la boca de Victor.

Tragó hasta la última gota. Yuri se desplomó sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, recobrando el aliento.

Victor gateó hasta ponerse sobre Yuri. Le apartó los brazos para verle la cara. El japonés estaba rojo como un tomate, comprimiendo los labios. A Victor se le escapó una risa.

—N-no te rías— farfulló el menor, encogiéndose de costado.

—Perdona, Yuri. ¿Te da vergüenza haberte corrido?— quiso saber Victor, con curiosidad infantil. Yuri no dijo nada, aunque estaba tremendamente azorado— Yuuriiii— canturreó cerca de su oreja, iniciando de nuevo el ritual de besos y caricias que aplacaban la desazón del pelinegro.

Minutos después, volvía a tener a Yuri respirando agitado, con aquella expresión de disfrute que le enardecía.

Alargó el brazo hacia la caja de preservativos y el lubricante. Sacó un paquetito y lo dejó sobre el colchón, cerca.

—Yuri, amor, necesito que te relajes todo lo que puedas— Yuri le miró con ojos acuosos de lujuria, aunque vio que el chico tragaba— No te pongas nervioso. Voy a ir introduciendo mis dedos dentro de ti, con mucho cuidado— le explicó calmadamente.

—Entiendo— dijo Yuri con voz queda— Porque sino lo que viene después me dolerá demasiado— el chico esbozó una breve sonrisa prudente.

—Eso es— se inclinó y besó esos deliciosos labios rosados.

Se acomodaron los dos en la cama, Yuri con la cabeza en la almohada y Victor sobre él, completamente desnudos. Acarició las piernas de Yuri, como si de una pieza de la más exquisita seda se tratara, apreciando su tersura y suavidad. Yuri acababa de advertir el tamaño del falo de Victor y no dejaba de sentir hormigueos en la boca del estómago.

—Eres enorme— se le escapó, mirando pasmado a Victor— No me va a caber entera, Victor— meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, colorado.

—Probemos— llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Yuri, que dio un leve respingo. Acarició sus pequeños testículos con lentitud, besando la cara interna de los muslos de Yuri. El menor comenzó a suspirar con vivacidad y Victor, con movimientos diestros, se embadurnó los dedos en gel y empezó a masajear la entrada de Yuri. Tenía que lograr que el anillo del esfínter aflojase la tirantez antes de poder penetrarle.

Las manos de Yuri se aferraban a las sábanas. Estaba tratando de relajarse, centrándose en las sensaciones de los dedos de Victor. Era algo extraño, le gustaba y a la vez le daba un poco de miedo. No entendía por qué, todas las cosas que le había hecho Victor eran agradables, ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse?

Se le cortó la respiración cuando sintió el primer dedo abrirse paso a través de su ano.

—¡Ugh…!

Victor se inclinó sobre él y le acarició el pelo, besando su frente, sus mejillas, al tiempo que movía el dedo corazón dentro de Yuri, girando, introduciendolo y sacandolo despacio. El exceso de lubricante facilitaba la tarea.

Yuri había comenzado a hacer ejercicios de respiración en silencio y solo cuando su ceño fruncido se relajó, Victor metió un dedo más. El azabache emitió un quejido.

Estuvo largo rato estimulando el orificio de Yuri, restaurando la lubricación cuando hacía falta, hasta que pudo deslizar sin dificultad tres dedos. Yuri boqueaba y tiraba de las sábanas, convulsionando en espasmos ante las oscilaciones de los dedos de Victor. El pene de Yuri recuperó la rigidez.

Victor sujetó las nalgas de Yuri y acercó su boca a la entrada de Yuri. Lamió con su lengua el anillo impregnado en gel y Yuri largó un agudo y prolongado gemido. La boca de Victor estaba muy caliente. Su lengua se movía con avidez, deslizándose en su interior, y Yuri sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la boca.

Victor ya no aguantaba. Estaba más excitado que nunca, los eróticos sonidos que salían Yuri le estaban enloqueciendo. Ansiaba estar dentro de Yuri y hacerle gritar del placer. Retiró los lengua, besando el glande de Yuri. Alcanzó el paquetito de condones, lo abrió y se lo puso ágilmente.

—Yuri— llamó con voz ronca, sacando al chico de su trance— Vas a subirte encima de mí— Yuri parpadeó, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió y cambiaron de posición. Victor se recostó de espaldas sobre los almohadones, sin estar del todo tumbado, y Yuri se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cadera del peliplateado.

—Victor, ¿qué tengo que hacer…?— Yuri observó al interpelado untar toda la extensión de su falo en lubricante.

—Marcar el ritmo— pronunció Victor por toda respuesta, sonriendo. Las orejas de Yuri se tiñeron de rojo súbitamente— Te ayudo— empuñó su miembro con una mano mientras que con la otra estiraba el glúteo del chico. Yuri notó la punta restregarse contra su agujero sobre estimulado. Llevando sus manos atrás, separó más sus nalgas y fue sentándose, permitiendo la entrada al glande de Victor.

Ardía. Como mil demonios. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas espontáneamente, apretando los dientes.

Victor llevó las manos a la cintura del pelinegro, pero no empujó ni hizo ningún movimiento. Se limitaba a observar las muecas de Yuri, sintiendo la calidez del interior del menor a medida que iba introduciéndose.

A Yuri le costó sentarse completamente sobre el falo de Victor. Sentía el volumen y el calor de aquel miembro, incrustado dentro de él. Era algo incómodo, tenía la sensación de que le costaba respirar.

—Muy profundo…— jadeó Yuri. Victor alzó a Yuri para sacar un poco su miembro.

—Vale, Yuri— trató de calmarle— No la introduciremos hasta el fondo por el momento. Ven aquí — extendió los brazos, invitando a Yuri a que le abrazase. Yuri se acurrucó en su pecho, dejándose envolver por Victor —Despacio— empezó un suave vaivén hacia arriba con la cadera, acariciando la espalda de Yuri— ¿Así está bien, Yuri?

—Sí…— murmuró el chico contra su cuello.

Poco a poco, los gemidos de Yuri incrementaron la frecuencia. Logró que Yuri tomase el control y cabalgase encima de él, ya acostumbrado a las embestidas de Victor. Fueron acelerando los movimientos a medida que su excitación aumentaba. Victor clavaba los dedos en la cintura de Yuri, penetrándole con frenesí, hechizado por los gritos y gemidos del azabache, que doblaba la columna con las manos sobre sus hombros. Hasta que…

 _Toc._

—Auch…

La cabeza de Yuri acababa de golpear la pared. Se detuvieron al momento, Victor sentándose preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

Le respondió la risa de Yuri, que se manoseaba la coronilla. Victor también se rió, contagiado por la sonrisa a medio camino entre abochornada y divertida de Yuri.

Se besaron entre sonrisas y alguna que otra carcajada. De mutuo acuerdo, decidieron cambiar de postura.

—Me toca encima— dijo Victor, mordiendo el cuello de Yuri. El azabache lo recibió con agrado entre sus piernas y Victor se enterró sin esfuerzo.

Dobló las piernas de Yuri a los costados de este, alzando sus caderas, y profundizó la penetración.

Yuri arqueó la espalda, clavando las uñas en sus cuádriceps. Hilos de saliva resbalaban del borde de sus labios. Victor embistió con fuerza contra su próstata y Yuri gritó de placer.

—¿Ahí te gusta, Yuri?— volvió a penetrarle vigorosamente, observando las increíbles reacciones del azabache, deshecho por las oleadas de placer que le proporcionaban los movimientos de cadera de Victor.

—Ss-sí… ahí… no pares…— los jadeos de Yuri incrementaron el volumen y Victor se relamía al ver la expresión colmada de gozo del chico.

Los mofletes sonrosados, los labios abotargados, los ojos en blanco, entrecerrados, su respiración profusa y agitada, la piel perlada de sudor, los mechones del flequillo adheridos a su frente. Yuri era una belleza.

Con manos temblorosas, Yuri comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de los embates de Victor, el cual estaba frenético, sintiendo próximo el clímax.

—Victor... Victor…— balbuceaba Yuri, acelerando los movimientos de su muñeca.

El azabache se tensó. Entre gemidos agudos descontrolados, gruesos chorros de semen salieron disparados, pringando su mano, su vientre y su pecho.

Victor no tardó en correrse también, jadeando el nombre de Yuri, deteniendo gradualmente la cadencia de las penetraciones. Exhausto, apoyó los antebrazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Yuri y besó sus mejillas reiteradamente.

Yuri resoplaba torpemente, con los ojos cerrados, sin lograr enfocar nada. Sus piernas tiritaban. Victor acarició la mejilla del chico con una mano, apartándole el pelo de la cara con la otra. Cuando Yuri abrió los ojos, el peliplateado le mostró una sonrisa espléndida. Yuri trató de responderle esbozando una sonrisita trémula, extenuado.

Tardaron un rato en recuperar el aliento. Victor envolvió la espalda de Yuri y besó su boca, lamiendo los labios del menor con devoción. Yuri correspondió chupando su lengua sin reparos.

Se miraron, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Si así va a ser todas las veces, creo que me ha tocado la lotería — el japonés entonó una risa cansada.

—Ooh, Yuri, y lo que nos espera— abrazó al chico, metiendo los brazos bajo su espalda— Tenemos que probar otras posturas, otros lugares, juguetes…

—Cuidado, me aplastas, Victor— con voz ahogada, Yuri palmeó el omóplato del ruso. Victor salió de Yuri, se quitó el condón con el depósito lleno, le hizo un nudo en el extremo y lo dejó provisionalmente en el suelo.

Yuri se recostó a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Empezó un juego de caricias sobre el torso del ruso.

—Me alegra que mi primera vez haya sido contigo.

Victor ladeó la cara para mirarle. Esos ojos de color chocolate le devolvieron la mirada. Reaccionó a la sonrisa radiante de Yuri ruborizándose impetuosamente.

Definitivamente, estaba enamorado.


	17. Confidente

El viaje de vuelta a Tokio se les hizo más corto que el de ida a Hasetsu, debido en gran parte a que partieron temprano en la mañana y el trayecto en autopista era fluido, sin tantas masificaciones.

Mari les prestó un maleta extra para transportar los regalos de la familia y Hiroko preparó obentos con almuerzo para el viaje en autobús. La despedida transcurrió entre abrazos y alguna que otra lagrimita. Después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, se iban a extrañar. Yuri prometió informarles sobre sus avances en el embarazo y avisarles en cuanto diese a luz.

* * *

—¡Aahhh!— Victor soltó las maletas y se descalzó en el recibidor, estirando brazos y piernas. Yuri se quitó el cardigan que traía y lo colgó en el armario de la entrada. Makkachin empezó a corretear por la casa, ladrando.

Yuri cruzó el largo salón y abrió la puerta de la terraza. Hizo lo mismo con las ventanas de los dormitorios y el despacho, para ventilar la casa.

Tenían un mensaje en el contestador. Sin quitarse la chaqueta, Victor pulsó el botón de reproducción. Yuri se sobresaltó cuando oyó los gritos de un hombre que hablaba en ruso rabioso. Aquella persona parecía despotricar por algo, aunque Victor no parecía trastornado en lo absoluto. Escuchó el pitido del mensaje siendo borrado.

Al voltearse, Victor vio a un impresionado Yuri, paralizado con la vista fija en el teléfono.

—¿Quién…?

—Yakov— el gesto de Yuri se tornó confundido— Llamaba porque acaba de enterarse que… ¿va a ser abuelo? Tal vez sea eso, sí— Victor se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó doblada en el respaldo del sillón— Está enfadado porque no le conté nada y por enterarse el último, según él — suspiró, descolgando el auricular — Voy a tener que llamar para disculparme.

—Iré deshaciendo las maletas— el japonés dejó a Victor solo al teléfono. Le escuchó hablar en ruso y quiso quedarse a escuchar ese acento que le daba escalofríos de gusto, pero estaba cansado y tenía tarea que no quería posponer para el día siguiente.

Después de guardar su ropa y la de Victor, Yuri se entretuvo ordenando la ropa de bebé que le cedió su madre. Los tamaños variaban, desde tallas cero especiales para recién nacido a los doces meses, e incluso encontró un peto vaquero que utilizaron tanto él como Mari cuando tenían dos años. Estuvo un buen rato mirando y acariciando embobado aquellas prendas.

Victor entró en el dormitorio y encontró a Yuri con toda la ropita de bebé desperdigada en montoncitos sobre la cama. Había dividido la ropa por género y tallas.

—Necesitaremos una cómoda nueva para guardar todo esto— comentó Yuri con timidez.

—Y ya que estamos, una cuna y un cambiador— corroboró Victor, sentándose junto a Yuri. Besó su frente con afecto— Tenemos que elegir cuál será el cuarto del bebé, también— el azabache asintió, pensativo.

—¿Podemos pintar las paredes de verde menta?

* * *

Al igual que el resto de personas trabajadoras del país, Victor se reincorporó al trabajo el lunes, ocho de mayo, tras finalizar la Golden Week.

Antes de conocer a Yuri, Victor no solía hacer nada especial durante la Golden Week. En alguna ocasión hizo un viaje express a Okinawa aprovechando el clima templado de principios de mayo. Le gustaba la isla, era una reminiscencia a Hawai y la personalidad de los okinawenses era más abierta y dicharachera comparada con el japonés medio de Honshu. Más de una vez Victor se había planteado retirarse a la isla cuando se jubilase.

Minako acordó con Yuri darle clases privadas de danza por la mañana y Yuri ayudaba por las tardes dando clases en su escuela de danza para niños, por lo que Victor volvió a adoptar su horario habitual, quitándose del intensivo. Al finalizar el día, los dos llegaban a casa a la hora de la cena. Yuri cansado pero feliz porque había vuelto a bailar, algo que le apasionaba y que pensó que tardaría tiempo en retomar.

En la escuela de danza, Yuri se ganó la simpatía de todos los niños desde el primer día. Para Yuri, tratar con niños era pan comido, dado su carácter amable y tolerante. Descubrió que enseñar ballet le gustaba y ver todas esas caritas llenas de ilusión por la danza le inspiraba para seguir su propio sueño.

En las clases de danza privadas, Yuri principalmente practicaba movimientos, la mayoría adagios, y estiramientos. Efectivamente, su centro de gravedad había cambiado, pero Yuri no tuvo problema en amoldarse a esa nueva condición, salvo que no podía estar demasiado tiempo de pie porque se cansaba. Obviando eso, Yuri sentía que el ejercicio le hacía bien y su autoestima se fortaleció. Tal y como Emil le había indicado, estaba atento en caso de sentir alguna contracción o síntoma fuera de lo común.

Yuri ya estaba de veinte semanas. Su bebé se movía con frecuencia, principalmente antes de ir a dormir. Victor acariciaba su tripa y acercaba la oreja cada vez que podía. En la última revisión le hicieron una ecografía morfológica y pudieron ver cómo el bebé ya chupaba sus deditos y bostezaba.

* * *

 **Domingo, 21 de mayo de 1995 - 17:43 pm**

Guang Hong llamó aquella tarde.

Victor y Yuri miraban un catálogo de muebles para la habitación del bebé cuando escucharon el timbre del teléfono. El japonés descolgó el auricular.

—¡Hola, Yuri! Soy Guang, ¿qué tal...?— Yuri abrió la boca para responder pero otra persona le cortó.

—Buenas— habló una voz masculina, grave y flemática que no reconocía; Yuri pudo escuchar unas leves protestas de fondo— Soy amigo de Guang Hong Ji. Necesitamos que pase la noche con usted.

—Eeh...— oyó un hormigueo al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Yuri!— respiró aliviado, era la voz juvenil del cobrizo otra vez— Perdón, que no te intimiden mis amigos, son buena gente— el chico rió— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con vosotros? Será solo una noche, espera…— Yuri alejó el auricular del teléfono, de repente había dejado de escuchar voces, solo el zumbido electrónico de la conexión telefónica. Miró a Victor, extrañado. El ruso se levantó del sofá y fue junto a Yuri.

—¿Quién es?

—Guang Hong. Pregunta si puede quedarse a pasar la noche aquí— explicó Yuri. Víctor se encogió de hombros.

—Por mi ningun problema, Yuri.

—¡Yuri! — exclamó la voz de Guang Hong— Perdona otra vez. ¿Entonces puedo ir a tu casa ahora?

—¿Ahora? — miró a Victor, que movió los labios sin pronunciar sonido: "ningun problema"— Vale, te esperamos, Guang.

—¡Genial! — por el tono alegre, Yuri casi pudo imaginarse la expresión de júbilo del chico— Oye, ¿me das tu dirección?

No se hizo esperar mucho, treinta minutos después tenían a Guang Hong en el umbral de su puerta, vestido con ropa holgada y con una mochila a la espalda, sonriendo como un niño en una tienda de chucherías.

—¡Yuri!— el adolescente le abrazó, casi tirándosele encima— ¡Esto va a ser como una fiesta de pijamas!

—Guang, cuidado con las pancitas— Victor apartó suavemente al chino del azabache, mirándole de arriba abajo— Madre mía, ¿de cuánto estás?

El muchacho estaba embarazadísimo. Notaron que para estar de pie debía sostenerse a la pared o a algún mueble, a riesgo de perder el equilibrio. Por no mencionar el vaivén de su cuerpo cuando trató de descalzarse en el genkan de la entrada.

—Tengo treinta y seis semanas. Hace semanas que no me veo los pies — Guang tamborileó los dedos en su barriga.

Yuri se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Guang estaba de nueve meses, a término de su embarazo. Instintivamente le quitó la mochila de la espalda y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros del chico en actitud protectora, guiándole al salón. El adolescente pronto se convertiría en madre y Yuri no podía evitar pensar que aún era un niño. Demasiado joven.

—¡Woah! Esta casa es enorme— se asombró el cobrizo, paseando su vista por todo el salón— ¡Pedazo de tele!— el muchacho ahogó una exclamación— ¡Tenéis azotea propia!— Guang se precipitó a la terraza.

—Guang, precaución…— adelantándose, Victor trató de retener al chino a un metro de la baranda. Guang observaba las vistas con fascinación, la mandíbula desencajada.

—Esto es una pasada— jadeó Guang Hong. De súbito volvió a entrar al piso. Victor suspiró con resignación. Aquel chico tenía el espíritu bullicioso de un cachorrito.

Yuri había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá, acariciándose el vientre.

—¡Ah! ¡No les he dicho!— Guang saltó hacia el sofá, aferrando las manos de Yuri— Es una niña— murmuró ilusionado.

—Como sea tan hiperactiva como tú, no podrás perderla de vista mucho tiempo— aventuró Victor cerrando la puerta de la terraza tras él. Lejos de tomárselo a mal, Guang Hong soltó una carcajada jovial.

Cenaron a eso de las siete de la tarde. Yuri ayudó a Victor a preparar un sukiyaki vegetariano con fideos konnyaku, mucho tofu y algunas verduras, bien hervidas. La receta original cocinaba los ingredientes al vapor, por lo que Victor adaptó aquel sukiyaki para Yuri y Guang Hong.

Después de la cena, Guang Hong quería ver Beetlejuice en la televisión y Yuri no tardó en secundarle. De alguna forma Yuri se dejaba contagiar por Guang, al igual que el cobrizo calmaba su temperamento inquieto cuando estaba con Yuri.

Victor aceptó verla por simple desconocimiento. Guang hizo un escándalo por eso, mencionando que era, en palabras del muchacho, una "obra maestra de Tim Burton, un clásico que pasaría a la historia, imposible de mejorar". Victor le dio la razón al chino, con algo de miedo al ver el fervor en su mirada de fanático, pese a que cuarenta minutos después de iniciar la pelicula, Yuri y Guang empezaron a quedarse dormidos. Victor tuvo que enviarlos a la cama, como a dos niños pequeños.

—Quiero dormir con Yuri— rezongó Guang, abrazando el brazo del azabache.

—Victor, ¿te importa dormir en el cuarto de invitados esta noche?— pidió Yuri entre bostezos— Guang y yo usaremos el dormitorio principal.

El peliplateado se inclinó sobre el pelinegro y besó su mejilla. Yuri se sonrojó. Guang no estaba atento, por suerte. Colgaba del brazo de Yuri, medio dormido y babeando saliva.

—Avisame si ocurre algo. Buenas noches, Yuri.

—Dulces sueños, Victor— depositó un pudoroso beso en los labios del ruso.

* * *

Yuri se removía en la cama. Su bebé revoloteaba en su interior, despertándole en cuanto lograba conciliar un poco el sueño. Frotaba su tripa con suavidad, respirando acompasadamente, tratando de calmar a su pequeño pacientemente.

—¿Se mueve mucho?— escuchó la voz susurrante de Guang Hong a su espalda. Al parecer seguía despierto.

—Es su hora— se dio la vuelta, encarando al chico. Guang le observaba con una sonrisa cómplice— Se mueve mucho antes de que me duerma.

—La mía se mueve poco últimamente, es porque está demasiado grande y apenas tiene espacio, pero a veces da unas patadas que me cortan la respiración. Lo que más me molesta ahora es la espalda y la dichosa ginecomastia*— resopló el cobrizo.

Guang era una persona muy sincera. Sus ojos estaban limpios de vileza o malas intenciones. Sin embargo, en ocasiones en las que el chico guardaba silencio, ensimismado consigo mismo, se adivinaba una sombra amarga. Como un mal recuerdo que te asalta de golpe y deseas dejar atrás.

—Estoy preocupado por mi bebé, Guang Hong— se sinceró, la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuri?— Guang se volteó para mirarle directamente, aferrando su mano— Puedes contarmelo, mis labios están sellados.

—Fui….— inspiró hondo— Fui una de las víctimas del atentado del veinte de marzo— el adolescente se llevó una mano a la boca. Yuri pudo apreciar que los ojos del chico se humedecieron.

—Oh, Yuri…— susurró Guang, compungido.

—Inhalé una gran cantidad de gas sarín. Yo pude curarme pero… mi bebé está siendo revisado minuciosamente cada semana para vigilar el desarrollo de algún problema o enfermedad durante la gestación. Es posible que la intoxicación haya podido afectarle y no sabemos cómo, ni en qué medida— Yuri hablaba calmadamente, aunque su mentón temblaba.

—Yuri…— dio un leve respingo cuando Guang le acarició la cabeza— Te comprendo, estás preocupado por tu bebé. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Lo notas moverse, y las pruebas están yendo bien. Estoy seguro que tu bebé nacerá sano— Guang acercó sus labios y besó su frente— Gracias por compartir tu preocupación conmigo, porque al hacerlo, el peso se vuelve más ligero. Es un proverbio de mi país, creo, no recuerdo las palabras con exactitud— el muchacho sacó la lengua, en actitud descuidada— Puedo… ¿puedo compartir algo contigo, también?— Yuri asintió.

—Lo que sea, Guang.

—No sé quién es padre de mi hija.

El semblante de Yuri se congeló, no esperaba esa clase de revelación. Antes de que pudiese imaginarse cualquier cosa, Guang añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa:

— No es lo que piensas. No me forzaron o violaron ni nada, eh. Es solo… que no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser el padre— se mordió labio en actitud avergonzada— Pero me da igual, Yuri.

—Tienes diecisiete años…

—Lo sé— Guang suspiró, acariciandose la panza— Soy un irresponsable por no cuidarme, también lo sé. A los ojos de la ley soy menor y... prácticamente soy un crío— el chico rodó los ojos— Y todo eso me da igual ahora. No tengo nada, solo esta pequeñina— el gesto se le enterneció. Yuri pudo ver cariño maternal en la mirada de Guang Hong, aunque entonces vislumbró una profunda aflicción y los ojos del chico se aguaron— Ella… viene de nalgas y… podría sufrir durante el parto… El doctor Nekola ya me ha dicho que podría colocarse bien en los próximos días, y que si al final nace de nalgas, que no me preocupe...— la voz de Guang se quebró.

Yuri lo abrazó, acariciando los cabellos cobrizos y la espalda del chico. Guang sufría por el bienestar de su hija, igual que Yuri se angustiaba pensando en su bebé.

—No sabía… que podía concebir, que tenía útero — relató Guang, recuperando poco a poco la serenidad— Me crié en un orfanato, en China, y la gente de mi aldea era conservadora e ignorante. Supe que podía dar a luz al mismo tiempo que me enteré que estaba encinta.

—Has tenido que sufrir mucho… Tu pareja, — Yuri carraspeó— quiero decir, la persona de la que nos hablabas en la clínica…

—En realidad es mi compañero de piso, Leo. Él se encarga de mi la mayor parte del tiempo— Guang alzó el rostro, sonriendo con vergüenza— No me gusta ser una carga pero no me queda de otra. Tuve que dejar mi trabajo en cuanto empezó a notarse mi estado. Es una faena— murmuró apesadumbrado. Yuri prefirió no indagar más en el tema por respeto a la intimidad de Guang Hong.

—Solo cuidate, ¿de acuerdo?— le acarició el pelo con ternura— Y para cualquier cosa que necesites, Victor y yo podemos ayudarte— Guang sonrió con alegría y le abrazó con fuerza del cuello.

—¡Yuri, eres adorable!

Estuvieron hablando un rato más antes de quedarse dormidos. Fantasearon con juntar a sus bebés para que se conociesen, jugasen juntos y, con el tiempo, tal vez, pudiesen ser amigos. La niña de Guang sería la primera amiga de su bebé.

* * *

 ***Ginecomastia: agrandamiento de los senos masculinos.**


	18. Ryu-du-mi-ru

Un tarde, cuando Victor volvió del trabajo, atrapó a Yuri mirando unos documentos en el despacho. Supo que era algo que Yuri no quería que viese por la forma en que ocultaba celosamente los folios debajo de él.

—¡Yuuriiii!— tras forcejear animadamente un rato, Victor consiguió que el azabache cediese y le mostrase los documentos, molesto por su insistencia pero con las mejillas arreboladas— ¿Eh?

Era una lista con nombres rusos y sus significados. Parpadeó varias veces. Yuri se sonrojó con brío.

—Le pedí a Mila que me enviase por fax una lista con los nombres rusos más populares de la última década— Yuri entrelazaba sus dedos— Quisiera que nuestro hijo tuviese un nombre ruso.

—Eso lo hará destacar del resto— sonrió, besando la frente de Yuri— Sabes cómo es la gente de Japón, Yuri.

—Lo sé, lo sé. "Al clavo que sobresale, martillazo que le toca"— el menor repitió aburrido ese refrán habitual japonés que había escuchado hasta la saciedad. Cambió su expresión por una sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas. Acarició su vientre con ternura— Pero el bebé será _hafu_ y de por sí eso le hará sobresalir. Quiero que tenga un nombre especial.

En Japón había una creencia extendida de que los niños y niñas _hafu_ , es decir, con sangre mestiza, eran más hermosos que un japonés medio. En la mayoría de los casos era cierto, sin embargo a veces la genética era algo traicionera.

La lista tenía algunos nombres subrayados con rotuladores de colores. Había nombres rusos tanto de niño como de niña, y alguno que otro unisex.

—¿Me aconsejas?— pidió Yuri señalando el documento. Se le notaba ilusionado con el tema— De los nombres subrrayados para niña, ¿cuál te gusta más?

Victor tomó asiento en el sillón del despacho. Yuri se sentó en el brazo del sillón, jugueteando con sus pulgares. Yuri había escogido nombres fáciles de pronunciar para un japonés. Victor descartó mentalmente nombres como Darya, Ivana, Irina, Polina, Tanya o Sonya, que estaban muy manidos en Rusia.

—Me quedo con Vera, Milena y…— se le escapó una sonrisa. Alzó el rostro para mirar a Yuri, divertido— Victoriya. Si es niña, nuestra hija será un tributo a mi persona— dictaminó con fingida altanería. Yuri rió con ganas.

—Ahora de niños, va.

Tenía que admitir que aquello era entretenido. En la lista de los nombres masculinos Yuri había subrayado algunos demasiado clásicos. Antes de que pudiese decantarse por uno, Yuri indicó con el dedo un nombre de la lista.

—¿Lyudmil?— el ruso alzó una ceja. No era exactamente un nombre ruso, sino eslavo, y muy antiguo. Pero si estaba en la lista de Mila sería porque habría vuelto a ponerse moda.

—Me gusta. _Ryu-du-mi-ru_ — pronunció Yuri separando las sílabas y escribiéndolas con el dedo en katakana sobre la palma de la mano— Para abreviar, puede usarse Ryu.

—Lyudmil. Ryu-chan— probó Victor. Se sorprendió de lo bien que sonaba. Besó a Yuri acariciando su tripa redondeada, allí donde estaba su pequeño bebé.

Sus compañeros del departamento de literatura ya estaban enterados de que iba a convertirse en padre en pocos meses. Las mujeres de la oficina le dejaban tarjetas de felicitación con dedicatorias todos los días, sin exagerar, algunos con chistes sobre la paternidad y otros traían dibujos de cigüeñas. Estos eran los más abundantes.

—Ah, Yuri— se acordó, haciendo una mueca— En junio tengo que viajar a New York por trabajo, a una Expo Literaria. Le empresa quiere cerrar nuevos contratos de traducción con escritores norteamericanos.

—¿Cuántos días estarás fuera?— quiso saber Yuri acariciando el flequillo del peliplateado.

—Unos cinco días. He intentado eludir el compromiso pero mis superiores casi me han rogado de rodillas que vaya yo. Soy el que mejor domina el inglés de toda la editorial— chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Yuri depositó un beso en su frente.

—Tráeme algún libro, ¿vale?

—Todos los que quieras, _moya lyubov_.

* * *

 **Sábado, 27 de mayo de 1995**

Minako llamó aquella mañana. Yurio había despertado.

Al llegar al hospital, se encontraron a Minako y Pichit hablando con los médicos. Al verles, Minako les dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente hasta que los médicos se retiraron.

—¿Cómo está Yurio?— preguntó Yuri, visiblemente preocupado. El semblante de su maestra estaba ceñudo.

—Despertó hace unas horas. Parece reconocernos a Pichit y a mi, pero casi no puede hablar, ni levantarse— Minako se llevó la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos, como obligándose a mantener la compostura— Ha perdido mucha masa muscular, tardará en recuperarla.

—Los médicos han dicho que tiene daño cerebral— sentenció Pichit con voz triste— Pero ignoran el alcance.

Yuri cubrió su rostro con las manos, inspirando hondo. Victor le frotó los hombros.

—¿Puedo entrar?— Minako hizo un aspaviento con la mano indicando que sí y fue a sentarse a una banca, totalmente desolada. Pichit la siguió y se sentó a su lado para infundirle ánimos.

—¿Cómo voy a contárselo a su abuelo?— Yuri escuchó el quedo lloriqueo de la mujer antes de entrar. Victor prefirió esperar en el pasillo.

Lo primero que lo recibió en aquella habitación en penumbra de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos fue el pitido del controlador de signos vitales. Habían quitado el dializador, aunque Yurio seguía conectado al concentrador de oxígeno. Al acercarse, el azabache vio el tubito nasotraqueal asomando de la nariz del rubio.

Yurio tenía los ojos cerrados cuando entró, pero al escuchar la puerta abrió los ojos con una pesarosa lentitud. El corazón de Yuri dio un vuelco al ver de nuevo los ojos verdes de su amigo.

—Yurio, hola…— susurró. No sabía porqué hablaba tan bajo, si el pitido del controlador era casi ensordecedor en el silencio de la habitación.

El chico movió la cabeza. Decir que la movió es mucho, realmente tembló unos milímetros. Yurio parpadeó.

—¿Sabes quién soy?— tanteó Yuri con el corazón en un puño.

Yurio arrugó ligeramente el ceño y el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un jadeo exultante.

Yurio le reconocía. Acababa de verlo. Era apenas un atisbo de la expresión exasperada que su amigo ruso le hacía cuando estaba cabreado con él. Ignorando toda delicadeza, abrazó el cuerpo escuálido de Yurio y enterró la cara en el hombro del muchacho. Yurio emitió un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta.

Era Yurio. Tal vez su vida hubiese dado un giro de 180º grados, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico cascarrabias que conocía. La recuperación no sería de hoy para mañana. Llevaría tiempo, y allí estaría él para respaldarle.

* * *

—El hotel no está mal, la cama es algo blanda pero no me quejo— no sabía qué hora era en Estados Unidos, pero en Japón ya era bastante tarde— Yuuriii, van a ser cinco días extenuantes de reuniones por allí, firmas de contratos por allá...— le escuchó suspirar con cansancio a través del teléfono; Yuri reprimió una risa— Me gusta mi trabajo, pero esta es la parte que más me agota.

—Piensa que vas a contactar con escritores de renombre en el país. Conseguir su firma le dará prestigio a la editorial.

—¿Más prestigio?— el ruso bufó y Yuri rió. Para Victor, al otro lado de la línea, escuchar la suave risa de Yuri lo ablandaba— Me va a costar dormir todas estas noches sin antes besarte y acariciarte la pancita. Ya te estoy echando de menos, Yuri.

—Yo también te echaré de menos, Victor— el japonés notó sus mejillas arder.

—Mañana tienes revisión, ¿cierto?— Yuri hizo un sonido afirmativo— ¿Vas a ir solo? Pichit se ha ofrecido por si necesitas que…

—Estaré bien— se acarició inconscientemente el abdomen hinchado— _Estaremos_ bien.

—¡Pórtate bien, bebé!— exclamó Victor, y Yuri volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

Al entrar al consultorio de Emil, Yuri vio una persona que no conocía.

—Yuri, te presento a Ko. Está realizando sus prácticas de obstetricia con nosotros— un joven moreno y enjuto hizo una pronunciada reverencia— Ko se va a encargar de hacerte la ecografía de hoy, bajo mi supervisión.

—Ah, de acuerdo— Yuri devolvió el saludo con un simple inclinación de cabeza. Que otra persona le atendiese le pillaba desprevenido.

Pasaron a la sala anexa del consultora, aquella con la camilla y el ecógrafo, y el joven practicante preparó la máquina y dio unas amables indicaciones que Yuri ya conocía. Emil le observaba haciendo gestos de aprobación.

Una vez sobre la camilla, con el joven obstetra pasando el transductor por todo su vientre, Emil se sentó a su lado.

—Por cierto, ayer Guang Hong dio a luz a su niña— comentó Emil jovialmente. Yuri se alegró— La fase de expulsión fue larga. El bebé venía en podálica y Guang tuvo que emplear más fuerza de la que normalmente se emplea. El chico consiguió un desgarro perineal espontáneo.

—¿Es grave eso?— Yuri arrugó la frente con algo de recelo. Ko estaba deslizando demasiadas veces el transductor por una misma zona de su barriga.

—Bueno, fue un desgarro de segundo grado, que implica rotura en la piel y el músculo. Calculo que estará con bolsitas de hielo en la entrepierna dos semanas- dijo el obstetra con una sonrisa.

—¿Y la niña?

—En perfecto estado.

—Doctor Nekola— llamó el joven practicante. Emil se levantó con brusquedad— Necesito que vea esto.

Yuri vio al especialista tocar algunos botones del ecógrafo,revisando los monitores. Su expresión se volvió adusta de golpe. Yuri tragó saliva, notando su garganta seca de repente.

—E-Emil… ¿qué ocurre?

Ko le dijo algo al especialista en voz demasiado baja para que Yuri pudiese entender nada congruente, si bien fue capaz de captar algunas palabras técnicas de cuyo significado era desconocedor.

—Emil, por favor, ¿qué pasa?— insistió con más énfasis.

—Saca varias ampliaciones, desde distintos ángulos— oyó que le decía el obstetra al practicante.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar y se aferró a la tela de la camiseta. La visión se le difuminaba por momentos. Empezó a notar la opresión en el pecho característica de un ataque de ansiedad. Yuri cerró los ojos. Inspiraba hondo, tratando de controlarse.

—Yuri— abrió los ojos; Emil le observaba, Yuri vio que el hombre estaba intranquilo— Vamos a hacerte más pruebas, Yuri. Necesito que te calmes. Hemos encontrado una anomalía en el feto. Te llevaremos a la…

La voz de Emil empezó a escucharse amortiguada, hasta que Yuri ya no pudo oír nada, como si estuviese bajo el agua. Su cuerpo, sus pies se movían pero no era realmente dueño de sus movimientos. Como si su sistema nervioso estuviese desconectado.

Vio a Emil mirar sus ojos con un puntero luminoso, tomarle el pulso, sin notar las presión de los dedos en su muñeca. Todo estaba borroso, solo podía distinguir aquello que ocurría inmediatamente a su alrededor, y aún así poco era capaz de procesar.

En su mente se repetían unas palabras intermitentes que le cortaban la respiración.

—... _Patología fetal..._

— _...Riesgo de hidropesía..._

— _...Interrupción del embarazo..._

* * *

 **(y Victor en la otra punta del mundo)**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Los próximos capitulos van a ser algo agitados. Se viene la recta final *aplaude* Ya le queda poco a esta historia. He calculado que rondará los 24 capitulos ^w^**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios! :D**


	19. Anomalía

No escuchaba nada. Tan solo un molesto zumbido que hacía pausas irregulares.

Notaba la cabeza y todos los sentidos embotados, como si estuviese sumergido en un océano profundo, rodeado por una fría calidez. Parecen términos opuestos, pero era así como se sentía. Una sensación de flotar en el vacío que no se iba.

No podía dormir.

Llevaba con los ojos abiertos durante horas. Quizá un día entero a juzgar por los cambios de luz.

Yuko le hacía compañía con frecuencia. Yuri podía ver las manos de su amiga de la infancia sosteniendo las suyas. No podía ver su cara. Ni la de ella, ni las caras de ninguna otra persona. Había como una fina tela de gasa cubriendo sus ojos.

En su mente a veces se sucedían imágenes cortas, como secuencias inacabadas e inconexas, acompañadas de fragmentos de diálogos. _Ese diálogo_ que se repetía una y otra vez cual disco rayado.

Por más que se tapase los oídos, seguía escuchandolas en su cabeza. De puertas para fuera estaba aislado. En su interior todo era confusión.

En un momento vio mechones de cabello cobrizo frente a sus ojos, y las manos de alguien moviéndose frente a su cara.

Su bebé se movía. Cuando sentía los movimientos, acariciaba su vientre con dedicación. Estaba vivo y se movía.

Dolía. Sentir cada oscilación de su pequeño bebé dolía mucho, y no a un nivel físico.

 _¿Por qué a ti, mi pequeño?_

* * *

Una noción de dónde se encontraba sí tenía.

Estaba… en una habitación, recostado sobre una cama con esponjosos cojines. En su brazo izquierdo, un tubito estrecho sobresalía de su muñeca.

Bajó la vista hacia su brazo al sentir un hormigueo en la piel. Una mano blanca oprimía sus dedos, acariciandolos. Siguió el recorrido de la mano, del brazo ajeno, hasta llegar a una cara borrosa que movía la boca sin parar.

 _Ugh..._

Como si se le destapase un tapón de cera de los oídos, pudo volver a escuchar.

Al mismo tiempo, la tela delante de sus ojos se dispersó. Pudo ver unos ojos celestes que le miraban con angustia.

* * *

Yuri estaba totalmente noqueado. Sus ojos le buscaban con insistencia, como perdidos, aún cuando Victor lo tenía abrazado con fuerza.

—Yuri… Yuri… Tranquilo… Estoy aquí— acunaba en sus brazos a su amado, acariciando su pelo y envolviendo su espalda.

—¡Ugh…!— Yuri hipaba aferrándose a su cuello con nervio. La piel del azabache estaba fría al tacto. Se sumió en un llanto atormentado, gimiendo y sollozando de una forma calamitosa.

—Yuri… Mi amor...Yuri...— no cesó de mecerle entre sus brazos hasta que la respiración convulsa de Yuri remitió. Su camisa estaba empapada de una amalgama de lágrimas, mocos y flemas de Yuri, que acabó derrengado en sus brazos.

Victor no se atrevió a soltarle, a pesar de que a Yuri le había acabado por vencer el sueño de puro agotamiento tras el llanto. Continuó acariciando su cabello con aprehensión.

Solo entonces se permitió liberar unas quedas lágrimas, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Yuri.

* * *

 **Viernes, 10 de Junio de 1995 - 22:31 am (Tokio)**

Inclinado sobre la baranda de la azotea de la Clínica, Victor, con un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos, se pasaba las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo.

El jueves por la noche le contactaron desde la recepción del hotel para remitirle una llamada urgente desde Tokio. Rehizo las maletas sin miramientos y las dejó en recepción, encargando que se las enviasen a su vivienda. No podía perder tiempo facturando las valijas.

En el aeropuerto internacional sacó un billete de ida a Japón. Ni siquiera canceló el billete de vuelta que tenía reservado, ya no le devolverían el dinero. Eso ahora le importaba un comino. Tenía que regresar cuanto antes.

El vuelo directo rumbo New York - Tokio duró catorce horas. LLegó a Japón cuando ya era de noche. Cogió un taxi directo a la Clínica Nekola.

Le explicaron lo que había ocurrido, pero escuchó por encima, puesto que el ruso solo quería ir inmediatamente donde estaba Yuri. Él era su prioridad.

En palabras de Emil, Yuri no había comida ni dormido nada. Tampoco respondía a las interacciones de otras personas.

Yuri estaba deshecho. No respondía a las caricias, ni a las palabras, como si no reconociese la presencia ajena. Victor estuvo largos minutos tratando de que Yuri reaccionase, hasta que al fin el chico se desmoronó en sus brazos, hasta desmayarse de agotamiento.

Nunca le había visto así.

Emil se le acercó con una taza humeante.

—Tómate esto, va mejor para los nervios que el tabaco. Y no te jodes la salud inútilmente— aceptó la taza, olía como a regaliz. Apagó el cigarrillo contra la baranda de hierro y sin querer se le resbaló al vacío— Yuri está destrozado anímicamente. Lleva en shock desde que detectamos la anomalía en el feto.

—¿Qué le dijisteis para que esté así?— musitó Victor apretando la taza entre sus dedos.

Al poco de llegar a la Clínica, un joven moreno de baja estatura le había explicado atropelladamente algo de una patología fetal detectada en la semana veintidós de embarazo. Emil suspiró.

—Ko, el becario de obstetricia, le dio un diagnóstico a Yuri con demasiado poco tacto. Se lo puso demasiado mal— se frotó la nuca, como si le doliese el cuello— Es lo que nos enseñan en la facultad, a ponernos en lo peor. La experiencia te enseña a ser delicado, y aprendes a tratar a personas, no gente enferma.

—¿Qué va a…? ¿El bebé no…?— se interrumpió, apretando los labios. No quería ni mencionarlo. Tenía deseos de llorar.

La expresión ceñuda y hermética de Emil le intranquilizaba. El checo resopló y apoyó los codos en la barandilla, las manos por fuera.

—Es difícil. Necesito hacerle muchas, muchas pruebas al bebé y a Yuri. El feto ahora mismo tiene una ascitis en el abdomen y debo averiguar qué lo causa, si se trata de una enfermedad congénita. O una infección. O si ese líquido pertenece a algún órgano del bebé, y en ese caso, averiguar cuál… lo que sea, no voy a parar hasta saberlo. Sobretodo tengo que descubrir si podría tratarse de una hidropesía fetal. Una vez que lo sepa— hizo una pausa, pensando sus siguientes palabras— el procedimiento dependerá de la gravedad de lo que me encuentre.

—Si lo que encontrases fuese demasiado grave… — inspiró hondo, dándose un momento para cerrar los ojos y procesar su siguiente pregunta— ¿habría que interrumpir el embarazo de Yuri?

—Eso es lo último que querría, creeme. Quiero que ese bebé llegue a término y nazca, y que Yuri y tú podáis conocerlo, tenerle en brazos, verle crecer... Victor, hey, amigo.

Como casi todas la veces, no fue consciente de que lloraba hasta que las reacciones de los demás lo delataban.

—¡Mierda!— masculló el ruso, frotándose la cara con una mano. La otra, con la que sostenía la taza, le temblaba y Emil la retiró para evitar que se estampase contra el suelo.

—He visto otros casos de ascitis, Victor— el obstetra le palmeaba el hombro con vigor, tratando de alentarle— No todos terminan de forma trágica. A partir de aquí Yuri y tú debéis reunir toda la fortaleza de la que seáis capaces— esbozó una media sonrisa— Los bebés son más fuertes de lo que aparentan.

* * *

—Respira, mi amor.

Centralizó su atención en las caricias que Victor le proporcionaba en sus pómulos y en su pelo. La punción en el abdomen estaba siendo dolorosa, igual que la primera vez que le realizaron la amniocentesis.

Llevaba varios días ingresado en la Clínica.

Le realizaban pruebas continuamente. Yuri había pasado por una amnioscopia, varias ecocardios, un perfil biofísico para comprobar las funciones cerebrales del bebé, midieron la translucencia nucal, una ecografía Doppler del cordón umbilical para valorar el estado de salud del feto y una resonancia magnética fetal. A parte de los análisis de sangre y las ecografías con transductores de mayor resolución para ver al detalle cada órgano del feto.

Le hicieron todas las pruebas existentes hasta la fecha, y de momento solo tenían claro que el bebé tenía el abdomen inflamado a causa de una ascitis, líquido alojado en la cavidad torácica. El corazón, el estómago y el hígado estaban bien, continuaban su desarrollo sin verse afectados.

El líquido, sin embargo, estaba obstaculizando la formación de los alvéolos pulmonares.

Tras la prueba fetal, Emil les comunicó con alivio que se trataba de una ascitis fetal aislada, no asociada a un cuadro de hidropesía fetal, que era el panorama más mórbido que podían encontrar.

Yuri lloró en la consulta cuando supo que no tendría que interrumpir su embarazo. Emil rodeó la mesa para abrazarle, llevado por una emoción exaltada. Victor se cubría la boca con las manos, aplacando las lágrimas.

—Podemos respirar algo más tranquilos— suspiró con alivio el checo revolviendo los papeles sobre su escritorio— Ahora tengo que hacerte la prueba de fibronectina fetal y…

—¿Otra prueba?— terció Victor con exasperación.

—Es una prueba consistente en hallar una proteína específica, sirve para predecir las probabilidades de que el bebé nazca prematuro. Por suerte la ascitis no ha aumentado y da señales de reabsorción, pero los pulmones no tienen la madurez del resto de órganos. Vuestro bebé no puede arriesgarse a nacer todavía— miró a Yuri con la más simpática de sus sonrisas— Me muero por deciros el sexo del bebé— se mordió el labio— ¿Ya habéis pensando nombres?

* * *

 **Este capítulo es el más corto de todos los que he escrito en este fic. Normalmente me voy cerca de las 2000 palabras por capítulo…**

 **Ha habido sustos en los comentarios del capitulo anterior. Tranquil s… :) Soy la primera que desea un bebito Victuuri sano y salvo.**


	20. Debilidad

La prueba de la fibronectina fetal dio positivo.

Detectaron que el bebé de Yuri y Victor nacería en las siguientes dos semanas y Emil le prescribió a Yuri un tratamiento con dosis moderada de progesterona, una hormona presente naturalmente en el cuerpo que ayuda a prevenir el parto prematuro, junto a corticosteroides prenatales para acelerar el desarrollo pulmonar del bebé. El obstetra quería asegurarse de que el bebé estuviese el mayor tiempo posible dentro de la matriz.

Durante el tiempo que a Yuri le estuvieron haciendo prueba tras prueba, Victor permaneció a su lado en todo momento. Solo regresaba al ático de Minato para hacer compañía a Makkachin. El ruso solicitó el permiso de paternidad por adelantado, para estar con Yuri ante la perspectiva de un parto prematuro espontáneo.

Algunas noches, Yuri lloraba. Victor le abrazaba en la cama, colmandolo de caricias y gestos de cariño, hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Yuri quiso visitar a Guang Hong en cuanto las cosas se calmaron y su estado de ánimo mejoró.

Delante de la puerta de la habitación 015 del área de tocología, Yuri inspiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta tímidamente. Un joven de piel bronceada, cejas pobladas y un ojo amoratado le abrió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Deseas algo?— dijo secamente.

—Venía… a ver a…— confuso, el azabache se preguntó si se había confundido de habitación cuando escuchó la voz alegre de Guang Hong desde el interior.

—Leo, ¿me ayudas con…?— la cabeza cobriza se congeló en un grito mudo cuando vió a quien estaba frente a su habitación — ¡Yuri!— el chino, vestido en pijama, se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su amigo— Menos mal…— sollozó Guang en su pecho.

Leo se retiró fuera de la habitación, rascándose la cabeza, visiblemente cansado. Como pudo, Yuri introdujo de nuevo al chico dentro de la habitación, que aún se aferraba a su cuello, como si se negase a soltarlo.

—Fui a verte… estabas como ido, Yuri… Me asusté mucho...— Guang hipó, alzando sus ojos llorosos, finas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse culpable del desasosiego que le había causado a su amigo. Quería pedirle perdón, pero las palabras no terminaban de salir. Notaba sequedad en la garganta.

— En cuanto… me enteré que te ingresaron… Dios, Yuri…— Guang se separó de pronto y puso las manos en el vientre abultado del azabache, mirándole con ojos llenos de espanto, pareció titubear antes de hablar— Tu bebé…¿está bien?— los labios del chino temblaron— Escuché cosas horribles…

Yuri puso sus manos sobre las de su amigo, y su rostro se crispó en una mueca cuando el llanto se apoderó de él. Guang Hong dio un salto y sus ojos volvieron a aguarse al interpretar lo peor.

—El bebé está bien— la voz de Yuri era apenas un hilillo audible, quebradizo; Guang Hong jadeó, apretando sus manos en el vientre de su amigo— Está bien — repitió, con voz rota por la emoción.

Pronunciar aquello lo hacía tangible, real.

Su bebé estaba bien.

En las últimas semanas, la implicación de Emil y su equipo de especialistas había logrado detectar el motivo de la ascitis fetal aislada y ejecutar un procedimiento preventivo para que Yuri y Victor pudiesen tener a su bebé.

Yuri estaba en deuda con ellos.

* * *

Al irrumpir en el consultorio de Emil, Victor sorprendió al checo con Sara Crispino, su compañera pediátra y prometida. Ambos especialistas estaban enlazados en un abrazo.

—Disculpad— Victor hizo amago de retirarse pero la voz de Emil le detuvo.

Aprovechando que el horario de visitas había finalizado, Victor quería hacerle unas preguntas a Emil sobre especificaciones del tratamiento de Yuri.

—No hace falta, Victor. Pasa— el ruso entró cuando Emil se despedía de Sara con un cándido beso en los labios, que desaparecía después por la puerta que conectaba con el cubículo de enfermería con aire ausente.

—¿Va todo bien?— se atrevió a preguntar Victor. Tenía la confianza suficiente como para estar sinceramente preocupado por su amigo, y la persona que estaba ayudando a salir adelante a su bebé.

Emil colocó las manos en el respaldo del sillón, apretando el cuero. En su mirada, Victor captó una esperanzadora ilusión emergente. Si lo sumaba a la sonrisa expectante, era capaz de discernir lo que ocurría.

—Sara está embarazada.

—¡Felicidades, Emil!— se acercó al checo apretando su mano y palmeando la espalda del obstetra, cuya sonrisa se amplió— ¿Entonces, por qué Sara parecía tan distante?

—Es por Michele.

Victor estaba vagamente al tanto.

Emil y Sara llevaban comprometidos desde el año pasado, pero decidieron posponer la boda ya que Michele, el hermano mellizo de Sara, fue una de las víctimas del atentado del metro de Tokio, al igual que Yuri. El hombre era amigo de la infancia de Emil y aquello había desecho a la pareja. El estado de Michele, por lo que pudo intuir, no era nada halagüeño. Lo último que supo es Emil y Sara estaban cuidando del hombre en su propia casa.

—Mickey lleva una racha de un irascible… No está llevando bien lo que le ocurrió.

—¿Cómo se vió afectado?

— Tiene quemaduras en los párpados y las córneas. Ha perdido un veinte por ciento de la visión en ambos ojos, desarrollando presbicia temprana. El sistema nervioso del tren inferior está dañado y usa una silla de ruedas. Los médicos no lo dan todo por perdido, no como Michele, que se aferra a un victimismo improductivo que lo único que provoca es hacer sufrir a Sara. Siempre fue un cínico, pero ahora está siendo demasiado egoísta— un deje de rabia asomó en el sereno semblante del checo— Ella teme la reacción de Michele cuando sepa que tendrá un sobrino. Yo tengo la esperanza de que esta noticia le haga cambiar de parecer y encuentre el valor para tomar las riendas de su nueva vida. Con rehabilitación puede volver a caminar.

Victor escuchó atentamente a su amigo. Se hacía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando. No conocía al hermano de Sara en persona, pero a juzgar por lo poco que Emil le había comentado, se había formado la imagen mental de un camorrista malhumorado. Emil se sentó en el sillón, entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio. Recuperó aquella sonrisa amable que no se dejaba abatir por los problemas.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita, Victor?

* * *

Era la primera vez que entraba dentro de una de las habitaciones de la planta de tocología. Los casos delicados como el suyo eran ingresados en un sector alejado de la zona de maternidad, para impedir choques emocionales entre las madres que habían llevado a buen término su embarazo y las madres cuyas gestaciones presentaban alguna irregularidad*.

—Presentame a tu niña, Guang. Quiero conocerla— después de tranquilizarse, esbozó una sonrisa. Guang, tirando de su mano, le condujo hacia la cuna, donde un bebé agitaba sus brazos y daba patadas espasmódicas.

Era una niña asiática, con ojos oscuros rasgados, piel clara y pelusa cobriza en la cabeza. Lo miraba todo con suma atención.

— Vienes en buen momento, acaba de comer y ahora está tranquila, pero es un nervio de niña— el adolescente, sorbiéndose los mocos, cogió a la niña y la arrulló sobre su hombro, tamborileando los dedos por toda la espalda del bebé— He descubierto que al mover los dedos así, se calma antes.

—Es lo que hacías en tu tripa cuando estabas embarazado— Yuri rió quedamente— Es muy bonita, se parece a ti. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Hana*— los ojillos de cachorro de Guang Hong relucieron— Me decidí por ese nombre en cuanto la vi, fue instantáneo. Siéntate en la cama, Yuri, debe cansarte estar de pie mucho rato— Guang esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

Yuri aceptó el ofrecimiento con agrado, sus veintiséis semanas pesaban demasiado. Como parte del tratamiento, Emil le recomendó no excederse demasiado para evitar un parto prematuro. Ya había contactado con Minako para cancelar las clases privadas, aunque voluntariamente quiso seguir dando clases a los niños de la academia.

Sobre la cómoda de la habitación de Guang Hong había varios vasos de plástico con agua y ramilletes de flores. La ventana permanecía abierta y una brisa cálida de principios de verano mecía las cortinas de gasa blanca.

—¿Te dolió…?— preguntó Yuri en voz baja. Guang se mordió el labio y asintió, mirándole con fijeza.

—Dolió mucho. Me desmayé— el cobrizo suspiró, cambiando a su bebé de hombro— Hay una parte del nacimiento de mi hija que no recuerdo. Pero ya la tengo conmigo y es todo lo que necesito— Yuri observó con ternura a Guang besar la cabecita de su bebé.

Acarició su vientre en un acto reflejo. No mentiría al afirmar que cada vez estaba más ansioso por conocer a su hijo. Ver a Guang con su niña sólo propiciaba más este hecho.

* * *

 **Miércoles, 19 de Julio de 1995 - 10:33**

Emil les citó en la Clínica aquella mañana.

El clima de julio resultaba bochornoso. Tras la estación de lluvias torrenciales, Japón era asolado por una insoportable ola de calor veraniega.

Yuri llevaba muy mal el calor. Le provocaba sofocos y no podía salir a la calle en las horas de máximo sol.

Le dieron el alta médica a Yuri a los pocos días de saber los resultados de la prueba de fibronectina.

Aquel día, no encontraron al obstetra en el consultorio. Fue una enfermera la que les recibió y llevó a Yuri a hacerse un ecografía por orden expresa del doctor Nekola. Sin embargo, esa ecografía fue un poco diferente. Conectaron a Yuri a un detector de signos vitales y la enfermera, revisando la información del monitor, anotó varias cosas en un dossier. Durante la ecografía, la enfermera fue muy meticulosa a la hora de comprobar ciertos parámetros.

De vuelta a la consulta de Emil. Victor y Yuri se miraban sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Hace dos días que Yuri tuvo revisión en la Clínica y que les citasen de improviso les descolocaba. Victor empezaba a mosquearse y Yuri empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Habían pasado por demasiados sustos como para mostrarse cautelosos.

—¡Pareja!— el obstetra los sorprendió entrando como un tifón en la consulta— ¡Menudo bochorno! No se puede salir a la calle con este calor. Yuri, ¿te duele la espalda ultimame…?

—Emil— le cortó Victor, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

Emil les contempló con aplomo. Al notar a Yuri inquieto y a Victor encabritado, carraspeó y fue directo al grano.

—No creo que se pueda retrasar más el momento del parto. El tratamiento ha funcionado pero las señales del cuerpo de Yuri ya no pueden rebatirse— extendió las manos para tomar las de Yuri entre las suyas— Vas a dejar de tomar progesterona, pero quiero que sigas con los corticosteroides.

La enfermera que les había atendido entró por la puerta de la sala de enfermería y entregó el dossier a Emil.

—Nacerá prematuro— intranquilo, Yuri se llevó los dedos a su frente, haciendo presión.

—Descuida, Yuri— dijo Emil con voz tranquilizadora— Las expectativas de vida de un neonato prematuro son muy altas hoy en día. Prepararemos una incubadora para vuestro bebé, en caso de que sea necesario.

—¿Cuándo nacerá?— preguntó Victor, frotando la espalda de Yuri con cariño.

—Diría que entre finales de julio y principios de agosto. Es una fecha aproximada, tal vez se adelante o se retrase. Puedo asegurar que la cabeza del bebé está encajada en el canal del parto y que Yuri puede experimentar contracciones cuando menos se lo espere.

Yuri inspiró hondo y soltó el aire muy despacio. El nacimiento de su bebé estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que se hubiese imaginado, para su desazón. No estaba preparado. Tuvo un breve _dejavu._

Se vio a sí mismo sentado en el inodoro del baño de la compañía de danza, con el test de embarazo en sus manos.

—Dios mío…— susurró. Victor le rodeó los hombros.

—Yuri, deberías asistir a clases de preparación al parto— el castaño miró su reloj y sonrió— Dentro de veinte minutos empieza una sesión en la sala de rehabilitación. La clase de hoy es un taller intensivo sobre el método canguro, ¿te animas?

* * *

 ***En muchos hospitales de España no suele hacerse esto y, en verdad, me parece una falta total de empatía y humanidad :(**

 ***Hana: nombre japonés que significa Flor.**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios, son el superalimento de mi inspiración! :D**


	21. Demasiado pronto

**Viernes 11 de Agosto de 1995 - 22:27 pm**

—Ugh...Uh…

Yuri abrazaba su abultado vientre, hecho un ovillo encima de la cama. Estaba sofocado, su piel transpiraba y notaba como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nariz. Miró la hora en el despertador digital sobre la mesilla de noche.

 _Es muy pronto._

Escuchaba la pausada respiración de Victor a su lado.

Horas atrás, Yuri había empezado a sentir espasmos en su abdomen, diferentes a otros que pudo haber sentido antes. Se habían ido intensificando hasta convertirse en dolorosas sacudidas que le hacían doblarse entero. Su vientre estaba endurecido y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Makkachin le observaba al pie de la cama, gimoteando bajito, con el hocico apoyado en el colchón, como intuyendo que algo pasaba con Yuri.

Yuri se levantó despacio de la cama y caminó hacia el aseo, tanteando con las manos en la oscuridad. Aquel dolor penetrante volvió y le hizo detenerse, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos. Tapó su boca con una mano, pues le daban arcadas.

Consiguió llegar al baño, no sin esfuerzo. Flexionó las rodillas frente al inodoro y vomitó.

Victor se despertó al escuchar la primera arcada. Palpó a su lado pero no encontró a nadie.

—¿Yuri?— se levantó de la cama como un resorte al ver la luz del baño encendida— ¿¡Yuri!?— encontró al japonés arrodillado con los brazos rodeando la tapa del inodoro. Su piel pálida y sudorosa resaltaba las ojeras negras bajo sus ojos— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—No m-me encuentro b-bien…— otra arcada y Yuri volvió a vomitar. Victor había visto devolver a su amado antes, cuando bebía demasiado y acababa muy mareado y revuelto. Pero aquello era distinto. Le frotó la espalda, visiblemente preocupado.

—Llamaré a la clínica. Iremos esta misma noche si no te sientes bi…

—Tengo contracciones...— las comisuras de la boca de Yuri temblaron, alzando las vista con ojos acuosos. Estaba asustado. Victor notó la garganta seca de repente.

—Está bien, Yuri— lo confortó con voz suave— ¿Puedes levantarte, amor?— con la ayuda de Victor, Yuri logró ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la habitación, ayudando al embarazado a sentarse al borde de la cama— Está bien— repitió Victor, atrapando el rostro del pelinegro con sus manos— Voy a llamar a la clínica— Yuri asintió, medio descompuesto aún por las náuseas.

Victor salió disparado de la habitación hasta alcanzar el auricular del teléfono. Cogieron el teléfono al primer pitido y Victor le explicó a la voz femenina que le atendió la situación y que iban hacia allí.

Al volver a la habitación, Yuri no estaba. El pelinegro había caminado hacia la cocina y bebía agua de un vaso. Victor se dio maña de vestirse con lo primero que encontró (una playera negra, pantalones grises y _sketchers_ ) y empacó una bolsa deportiva grande con documentos, artículos de aseo básicos, mudas de ropa, una bata y zapatillas para Yuri, una agenda telefónica, toallas…

Victor buscó las llaves del coche y cargó con la bolsa llena hasta el vestíbulo, Yuri le esperaba sosteniéndose a un mueble. En su estado de aturdimiento, había atinado a ponerse las gafas y unos zapatos de lona, aunque aún vestía pantalón de pijama y playera holgada.

Makkachin se les acercó meneando la cola, girando la cabeza confuso. Yuri le acarició las orejas.

—Te he dejado agua y comida en la cocina— le susurró el azabache al perro.

—Pórtate bien, Makkachin— Victor palmeó la cabeza de su caniche, antes de salir del apartamento, aferrando la mano de Yuri.

El desplazamiento en coche hasta la clínica no tuvo percances salvo que en el parking del edificio Yuri devolvió su estómago una vez más y se contrajo gruñendo en una contracción, antes de entrar al vehículo.

Al llegar a la clínica, el doctor Emil Nekola, de guardia aquella noche, y una enfermera, les esperaban en el recibidor. Al ver las fachas que traían, Emil se hizo una idea de lo que ocurría. Yuri tenía unas ojeras marcadas y el rostro blanco, con su cabello negro todo encrespado. Victor lucía su cabello plateado despeinado y el semblante agarrotado por la ansiedad.

El obstetra les condujo hasta su consultorio e hizo que Yuri se sentase en una camilla. Le tomó nota de la presión arterial.

—¿Has empezado a tener contracciones? ¿Qué duración aproximada tienen?— con un estetoscopio, el rubio auscultó la tripa de Yuri bajo la playera.

—Unos… treinta segundos, creo— contestó Yuri con voz apagada.

—Yuri ha estado vomitando— añadió Victor, con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, mordisqueando nerviosamente la uña de su pulgar.

—Eso no es malo— aclaró Emil— Pero te has quedado muy débil, Yuri. Voy a darte un suplemento para las náuseas, pero a cambio quiero que comas algo, ¿te apetece un batido de frutas?— Yuri asintió.

Emil se volvió hacia Victor— Necesito que coma algo o no tendrá fuerzas en las próximas horas. ¿Ha roto aguas?— Victor vaciló.

—¡Sí!— tanto Victor como Emil miraron a un consumido Yuri— E-esta mañana rompí aguas. Me confundí… No sabía que era...

Emil no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír amablemente y desapareció por la puerta. Victor fue hacia Yuri para rodearlo por los hombros y cogerle de la mano.

—¿Cuándo te empezaste a sentir así?

—Durante… la comida... pero no supe qué era…Pensé que era muy pronto todavía… Sólo estoy de treinta y dos semanas... He sentido contracciones antes pero… esta vez son más fuertes— los ojos de Yuri expresaban culpa— Lo siento, Victor…

—No tienes culpa de nada, Yuri—consoló Victor, riendo levemente para apaciguar el ánimo del pelinegro.

Emil volvió a los pocos minutos con dos vasos largos llenos de un líquido amarillo y espeso. Le entregó un vaso a Victor y otro a Yuri.

—Batido de mango casero, el de Yuri especiado con vitamina B6 para calmar las náuseas.

—Gracias, Emil— susurró Yuri.

—Muéstrame tu brazo, Yuri— el interpelado extendió el brazo, dando un sorbo al batido. Emil ató una cinta de papel en la muñeca de Yuri, donde figuraban unos datos— Vamos a ingresarte. Te llevaremos a tu habitación.

La enfermera morena del recibidor entró al consultorio empujando una silla de ruedas, en la que sentaron a Yuri. Emil hablaba con Yuri mientras impulsaba la silla por el pasillo.

—Tu habitación es la 002. Dimos el alta a la última paciente esta tarde así que tendrás a todo el personal de tocología a tu servicio. ¡Eso es un lujo!— Yuri y Víctor se terminaron el batido en lo que tardaron en llegar. Estaba rico.

La habitación 002 casi parecía una habitación de hotel, si no fuese por la gigante cama automática hospitalaria, que resaltaba demasiado en contraste con los modernos muebles. Una puerta en una pared lateral conducía a un amplio baño privado. A Victor casi se le escapa un silbido de admiración. Yuri caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá tapizado con estampado paisley. Emil le dio al embarazado un objeto pequeño y ovalado con varios botones y una pantalla con un contador: un cronómetro digital.

—Necesito que midas la frecuencia de tus contracciones— el obstetra le explicó brevemente a Yuri y Victor el funcionamiento de aquel cronómetro— Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, pulsad el interruptor junto a la cama. Ah, y Yuri— el pelinegro le prestó atención, desviando la vista del cronómetro— cuando sientas las contracciones, no fuerces ni aguantes la respiración. Inspira aire y expúlsalo lentamente— el japonés asintió, solícito— Veamos…

El checo colocó las manos en el vientre de Yuri. Movía las manos, palpando la zona de los costados y el bajo vientre del japonés, como si comprobase la posición del feto.

—El 12 de agosto es un día estupendo para celebrar un cumpleaños— comentó Emil para amenizar el ánimo de los padres primerizos, claramente intranquilos.

Volvieron a quedarse solos. Yuri trasteó con el cronómetro como le había enseñado Emil, hasta que consiguió poner el contador a cero. Se encontraba mejor y Victor apreció que el menor había recuperado el color y sus ojeras se habían atenuado. Suspiró, aliviado. Fue una buena decisión ir a la clínica.

Yuri se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación, con las manos en la espalda.

—¿Te duele?— inquirió Victor.

—La verdad es que… sí. La espalda me molesta desde hace rato— las orejas de Yuri se colorearon de rojo. Victor le hizo gestos para que se sentase en la cama, donde comenzó a hacer presión con las manos por las diferentes zonas tensas de la espalda de Yuri, especialmente la zona lumbar. Yuri consiguió relajarse. Aunque al poco todo su cuerpo se contrajo y Victor vio que apretaba el botón del cronómetro, activando el temporizador. _29, 30, 31, 32…_ Yuri presionó el botón de nuevo, volviendo a respirar.

—Recuerda no contener la respiración, Yuri.

—Es difícil. Cada vez son más dolorosas…

Una enfermera entró con un cambio de ropa para Yuri. Un camisón blanco con puntos azules y unas pantuflas. Le pidió a Yuri que se cambiase. Aquel camisón tenía un cuello muy amplio, en forma de barco, y las mangas cortas. Se ataba a la espalda con lazos de tela y a Yuri le llegaba por las rodillas. Su tripa hinchada levantaba los bajos del camisón, lo que causaba que Yuri sujetase constantemente su bajo vientre con la manos para no exhibir sus muslos regordetes. Esto acentuaba la forma redondeada de su vientre de casi ocho meses.

Victor tenía que admitir que la visión de la pancita de embarazado de Yuri le provocaba ternura. Se acercó y lo envolvió con sus brazos, Yuri correspondió con un suspiro, aferrándose a su camiseta. Le gustaba tener a Victor cerca.

Trajeron una bandeja con una botella de agua, panecillos y frutos secos para que Yuri comiese algo más, ya que se acercaban las horas esenciales en la labor de parto y Yuri no tendría oportunidad de comer en esas horas.

~~~~

 **12 de agosto - 3:21 am**

Las contracciones se sucedían en intervalos de cinco a cuatro minutos, y cada vez su duración era mayor, llegando a los cincuenta y ocho segundos. Llegó un momento que Victor tuvo a Yuri apoyado con las manos en la pared, la espalda doblada, gruñendo con cada contracción, sin querer que le tocase. Emil entraba en la habitación de vez en cuando para comprobar la dilatación de Yuri, que estaba cada vez más impaciente.

—¡Quiero pujar! ¡Ya no aguanto más!— chilló con aquella contracción, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. A esas alturas, Victor se mantenía alejado unos pasos de Yuri. El chico ya le había dado un manotazo cuando intentó acercarse en la contracción anterior.

—Ya falta menos, Yuri— anunció Emil— Iré a preparar la sala de partos— se volvió hacia la enfermera— Deja preparada una incubadora en neonatos también .

Yuri boqueaba, sosteniendo su barriga, la cara crispada de dolor. Victor se acercó con lentitud y acarició sus brazos. Verlo sufrir de ese modo se le hacía insoportable. Era una de las cosas que lo asustaron cuando Yuri le confesó que estaba encinta, unos meses atrás. Parecía que el bebé lo estaba destrozando por dentro. De alguna forma se sentía culpable. Victor posó sus labios en la coronilla del azabache, que estaba mojada por el sudor.

Había abierto la ventana de la habitación para mitigar los sofocos de Yuri, pero era una noche templada de verano y no corría ni una brizna de aire. Solo se escuchaba el canto de algunos insectos nocturnos.

Victor sostuvo a Yuri cuando se dobló con la siguiente contracción, profiriendo un aullido áspero, incontrolable. Esa contracción sobrepasó los sesenta segundos.


	22. Brillante

**Sábado, 12 de Agosto - 3:48 am**

La sala de partos era una habitación hexagonal de un blanco inmaculado. A un lado había una encimera larga con dos lavamanos, varios armarios, algunas máquinas, una mesa de metal y una camilla de parto acolchada en gris. Unos paneles de vidrio tintado ocultaban una zona de la sala.

Yuri tragó fuerte al ver la disposición y forma de la camilla, con varias palancas y extensiones para apoyar las piernas. Emil deslizó la silla de ruedas al interior de la habitación, ayudándolo a subirse a la camilla.

Yuri sentía que el corazón iba a salirsele del pecho. Transpiraba como un pollo en un horno de puros nervios. Ahogó un alarido al sentir otra contracción que lo dejó sin habla durante un minuto, sus manos aferrando la tela del camisón. Inspiraba y espiraba con lentitud tratando de no tensar demasiado su cuerpo, aguantando el dolor. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de comenzar a empujar...

Victor entró en el momento que la contracción de Yuri remitió. Llevaba puesto un batín verde y guantes profilácticos. Se colocó a su lado entrelazando una de sus manos con la del azabache. Los ojos de Yuri, acuosos y con ojeras, le miraron nervioso.

—Sitúa los pies aquí— Emil ayudó a Yuri a colocar los pies encima de los estribos, semejantes a pedales, también acolchados— Eso es— después el obstetra de cabello castaño manoseó algunos resortes que elevaron la camilla y enderezaron el respaldo. Yuri quedó prácticamente sentado derecho con las piernas separadas en alto. Tragó saliva de nuevo.

Emil rodeó la camilla hasta colocarse junto a Victor y le palmeó el hombro al ruso, que dio un respingo. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de lo tenso que estaba. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. Victor se esmeraba en aparentar sereno cuando en su interior temblaba como un flan.

—Todo listo— comentó Emil sentándose en una banca delante de Yuri. Dobló el camisón, exponiendo sus muslos y colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas— ¿Preparado, Yuri? Pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos, ¿tienes ganas de conocerlo?— Yuri asintió despacito. Victor besó su pelo— Bien, Yuri. Ahora, cada vez que sientas una contracción, ¡empuja fuerte! Pudiste ir a clases de preparación al parto, ¿verdad?— Yuri afirmó con la cabeza— Repasemos rápidamente. No es difícil, para empujar coges aire y lo sueltas haciendo fuerza hacia abajo. Es parecido a hacer de vientre. Deja que las sensaciones en tu cuerpo te guíen.

—V-vale…— Yuri asimiló esas indicaciones diligentemente.

—Nos tienes a tu pareja y a mi para apoyarte— Emil sonrió tras la mascarilla sanitaria. Victor apretó la mano que le sujetaba, acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar.

Yuri respiró hondo. Cuando percibió cerca la contracción, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, dejándose llevar por las inmensa necesidad de pujar que sentía, constriñendo los dedos de Victor al hacerlo, que no se quejó ni hizo una mueca.

—Muy bien. Así, Yuri. La próxima puja más fuerte— la voz de Emil sonaba tranquila, era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a asistir en partos.

En la siguiente contracción, Yuri volvió a pujar, ejerciendo más fuerza. Y así, Yuri empujó en las cuatro contracciones siguientes. Entre cada contracción, el japonés descansaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo, cogiendo energía para la siguiente. Se sentía sofocado.

—Victor...— con voz queda, Yuri apretó la mano del peliplateado. Victor le devolvió el apretón con una sonrisa.

—Yuri— Victor le habló en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar y el cabello azabache con los dedos. El rostro de Yuri estaba anegado en lágrimas y mocos. Su pecho se movía al ritmo de las bocanadas de aire que daba—- Te quiero. Te amo desde el primer momento que vi tu sonrisa y el resplandor de tus ojos. Te he visto superar todos y cada de los obstáculos que encontrabas en el camino, te he visto brillar. En este momento, aún con la cara llena de lágrimas y todo sudado, brillas más que nunca, mi cerdito— los labios del peliplateado reposaron sobre la frente de Yuri, en un beso cálido y atento. Yuri hipó, llorando conmovido.

Aunque el periodo de calma duró poco. Ahí venía otra contracción.

—¡Puja, Yuri!— animó Emil.

Yuri soltó un alarido cuando pujó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Una sensación intensa de quemazón inundaba su entrepierna. Sentía que se iba a romper en dos de un momento a otro. Pinchazos agudos empezaron a palpitarle detrás de los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Me-me estoy mareando…— jadeó Yuri, golpeando la cabeza contra el respaldo.

—¡Ya casi, Yuri! ¡Una vez más! ¡Puja!— lo alentaron tanto Victor como Emil.

Yuri respiró hondo y profirió un gruñido gutural al pujar con aquella contracción. El pelinegro dejó caer la cabeza agotado en el pecho de Victor. Un berrido agudo y estridente invadió la sala y Victor sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se distendían y relajaban, el corazón saltándole dentro del pecho. En su extenuación, Yuri enderezó la cabeza.

—¡Enhorabuena, Yuri, Victor!— Emil cortó el cordón umbilical y abandonó la posición entre las piernas de Yuri para depositar al bebé en brazos de un trémulo Yuri, que gimió al ver a su bebé.

Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, aún con su piel enrojecida y cubierta por un líquido pegajoso y algo de sangre, abriendo y cerrando las diminutas manos sin cesar de llorar. No podía apartar la mirada, el bebé relucía a su ojos.

—Hola… Hola, Galina…— balbuceó Yuri, sorbiendo la nariz y llorando recias lágrimas cristalinas; sus labios temblequearon al dibujar una sonrisa— Eres tan pequeña… Tu cabeza me cabe en una mano…

Victor sollozó, inclinándose sobre Yuri para besarle las mejillas, una vez, y otra, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con las del pelinegro. Enmarcó el rostro del azabache entre sus manos con delicadeza.

— Te amo, Yuri— el japonés rió, sonrojándose entre lágrimas de alegría.

—¿Me permites llevarme conmigo a la pequeña un momento para asearla? No tardaré— Emil extendió los brazos y guiño un ojo. Yuri acunó al bebé unos segundos antes de entregarla en brazos del especialista, que la tomó con tal delicadeza como si fuese una reliquia de la dinastía Romanov, llevándosela a la zona tras los paneles.

Una enfermera entró en la sala y reajustó los resortes de la camilla para bajarla. Yuri volvió a sorber la nariz y Victor le entregó un pañuelo para que pudiese limpiarse la cara. El ruso se arrodilló junto a la camilla, tomando las manos de Yuri entre las suyas. Liberó una risa entusiasta, esa que Yuri conocía bien, y, enternecido, se contagió él también.

—Es preciosa, Yuri— elogió Victor observándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es nuestra— terció Yuri, orgulloso— Tuya y mía. Nosotros la hicimos.

—Cuidaremos de ella. Será nuestra princesita consentida— ambos volvieron a reír.

Yuri descansó la cabeza en el respaldo, recuperando el aliento. El azabache cerró los ojos al sentir un escalofrío. Notó una serie de contracciones menos intensas y algo viscoso deslizarse entre sus piernas. Con manos hábiles, la enfermera se ocupó de retirar la placenta.

Emil volvió sin mascarilla sanitaria y devolvió a la bebé ya aseada a los brazos de Yuri, envuelta en una mullida cobija color amarillo pastel.

—El peso está bien para un bebé de treinta y dos semanas. Había preparado un incubadora por si acaso pero la niña tiene mucha energía. Aún así la mantendremos vigilada para evitar complicaciones— informó Emil.

—¡Qué lindura!— expresó la enfermera al ver a la bebé.

Yuri esbozó una sonrisa exhausta y deslizando el cuello del camisón por su hombro, acercó el bebé a su pecho, que movió la cabecita hasta encontrar el pezón y empezar a succionar con vitalidad el calostro de Yuri.

— _Privetstvuyu moyu printsessu_ — susurró Victor acariciando la mejilla de su hija con el dorso de los dedos.

* * *

 **Sábado, 12 de Agosto de 1995 - 4:26 am**

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la habitación, sentado en la silla de ruedas, Yuri no dejó de mirar a su bebé con una expresión risueña. Cogía sus manitas, se las acercaba a las mejillas y a los labios para sentir su tacto y llenarlas de besitos. Victor observaba aquellos gestos sin poder apartar la mirada. La actitud amorosa de Yuri lo tenía hipnotizado a tal punto que no atendía a las palabras de Emil.

Al llegar a la habitación, habían cambiado la ropa de cama y colocado dos muebles más: un cambiador y un canasto alto con ruedines forrado en satén rosa, que hacía las veces de cuna. La tenue luz de una lámpara sobre la mesa de noche iluminaba la estancia. Afuera todavía se veía oscuro.

—¿Queréis que avise a alguien?— preguntó Emil sonriente. Victor se quedó pensativo.

—A mis padres— saltó Yuri, saliendo brevemente del hechizo de la bebé— Pero cuando amanezca. Ahora estarán dormidos— dibujó una sonrisa cansada que rebosaba agradecimiento— Gracias por todo, Emil.

El obstetra alborotó la coronilla de Yuri, sonriendo con las mejillas sutilmente arreboladas.

El ruso le dió el número del resort Yu-topia, que Emil anotó con un bolígrafo en su guante profiláctico antes de marcharse.

Victor y la enfermera ayudaron a Yuri a acomodarse en la cama. Después se quedaron solos.

Victor no tenía palabras en ese momento, sentado en el sillón de tela, miraba a Yuri acunar a su bebé. El azabache no tenía ojos en ese momento para otra cosa. Lejos de incomodarle, Victor sentía una calma alborozada en todo su ser. Como si hasta ese momento hubiese estado aprisionado bajo un peso enorme y al fin se hubiese liberado de él, tragando el aire a su alrededor a bocanadas, en un inmenso alivio.

Miró el reloj de pared. La pequeña había nacido alrededor de las cuatro y diez de la madrugada. Yuri había sido muy valiente. Esperaba haberle transmitido su apoyo y amor incondicional durante todas las horas de labor de parto.

Un breve resuello volvió su atención a Yuri, que había cerrado los ojos y respiraba acompasadamente. Se había quedado dormido. Victor sonrió de medio lado, se acercó y le quitó las gafas al pelinegro. Se apresuró a coger a la bebé cuando vio que a Yuri se le aflojaban los brazos. Con un control remoto posicionó el respaldo de la cama en horizontal, permitiendo a Yuri descansar mejor.

Galina era un bebé pequeño, prematuro, Victor podía sostenerla sin problemas con un solo brazo. La bebé se agitó y el ruso la arrulló con dulzura, caminando lento por la habitación.

—Galina— repitió aquel nombre que había escuchado momentos antes en labios del azabache. Yuri tenía buen gusto escogiendo nombres.

Galina. Un nombre de origen ruso que significaba "brillante".

Salió al pasillo, entornando la puerta de la habitación.

—Papi está cansado, vamos a dejarle dormir— le contó a Galina, que alzó el rostro y abrió un poco los ojos. Eran de un grisáceo oscuro. Había leído que todos los bebés nacen con un color parecido. Aún debían pasar unos días hasta conocer el color definitivo de los ojos de su hija. No le importaba, esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta.

La pequeña se calmó después de un rato. Ahora entendía porqué Yuri no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Era encantadora. Los gestitos que hacía, sus débiles gorjeos, el tinte rosado de sus mejillas, su cabecita sin vello, la fina línea grisácea de sus cejas, esos momentos en que separaba levemente los párpados para cerrarlos de nuevo, sus pestañas de color claro… Sonrió embelesado.

Cogió la manita de la niña. Le habían puesto un pulsera de papel donde figuraba la fecha y hora de nacimiento, el peso al nacer y el nombre de Yuri, identificándolo como "madre".

Tanto enfermeras como auxiliares que pasaban por su lado se le quedaban mirando. Un hombre extranjero alto, muy atractivo, cuidando de un recién nacido en brazos podía ser una imagen tremendamente cautivadora. Dos auxiliares se acercaron con timidez para ver al bebé y hablar con él.

—¿Necesita algo, caballero?

—Señor, ¿quiere que le enseñemos a cambiar el pañal a su bebé?

—¿Desea tomar algo? Un té frío, ¿tal vez caliente?

—Me interesa aprender a cambiar pañales— dijo divertido, la situación le recordaba a las oficinista de su planta recién acababa de entrar a la editorial. No pudo evitar ufanarse internamente por ello. Una de las auxiliares lo guió hasta una habitación contigua, con lavamos, cambiadores y estanterías. La auxiliar, muy amablemente, instruyó a Victor sobre cómo debía cambiar a la pequeña. No era tan difícil como se imaginó en un principio. Otra auxiliar, más bajita, entró en la habitación portando en brazos una enorme cesta con asa con un pomposo lazo.

—Estas son nuestra cestas de maternidad. Contienen muestras y presentes para la mamá y el recién nacido. ¡He cogido la más grande que había!— a Victor se le desencajó la mandíbula, ¿todos esos regalos para Yuri y el bebé? La clínica debía de irle bien a Christophe. Victor sonrió bobaliconamente y les dió las gracias a las chicas, que sonrieron como drogadas.

De vuelta en la habitación, vio a Yuri incorporado tallandose los ojos. Victor dejó la cesta junto a la puerta del baño y se sentó en la cama con la bebé en brazos.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Yuri, aún adormilado.

—Pasadas las cuatro y media de la madrugada— el peliplateado besó los labios del japonés con ternura— Fui a dar un paseo con Galina. Me encanta el nombre, Yuri.

Yuri cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de Victor. Esta acababa de quedarse dormida. Víctor sonrió. Allí estaba, esa expresión de dicha y adoración en los ojos de Yuri al contemplarla.

—¿Cómo estás?— tanteó el ruso en voz baja. Yuri le miró y esbozó una sonrisa exhausta.

—Cansado. Me duele el cuerpo y aún me mareo un poco...

Victor peinó los cabellos negros de Yuri. El menor había soportado la labor de parto con esmero. Victor se sentía orgulloso de él.

—Victor— el azabache sostuvo su mano.

—¿Sí, Yuri?

—Gracias por estar a mi lado— los ojos del pelinegro destellaron cuando dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios— Cuidaste de mí y de Galina todo este tiempo. Me apoyaste. Me infundiste valor cuando más miedo tenía. Gracias, de corazón.

—Yuri… Mi amor — Victor suspiró, conmovido. Apretó la mano del azabache antes de colmarle la cara de besos, mientras se sonreían.

* * *

 **Ya había dicho que me encanta el fluff *se imagina tirando corazones y flores por una pradera idílica, entonando el canto tirolés***

 **Aclarar que los bebés prematuros necesitan pasar un tiempo en incubadora, dependiendo de cómo sea su peso y sus signos vitales. Sin embargo, necesitaba que tanto Yuri como Victor tuviesen ese primer contacto con la pequeña. No pude resistirme**

 **¡Dejen sus hermosos comentarios! ^^**

 **Aclaración: este fic está más avanzado en mi cuenta de wattpad, además de que varios capitulos cuentan con fanart propios. Fanfiction es más aparatoso a al hora de subir nuevos capitulos.**


End file.
